Life is Wild
by DanH2010
Summary: Alice Collins is an actress and is going to Leopards Den to make a film. Upon arrival she meets the owner a brooding man called Danny Trevanion who manages to anger and intrigue her in equal amounts. Can she help Danny get over his pain and embrace a new life? And can he help her overcome something massive which threatens to ruin her life? (Occasional language)
1. First Meeting

**Life Is Wild**

**A/N Very AU! Ok the basic premise of this is that Danny lives alone at leopards Den, reasons why explained later. Caroline and Dupe are actually at Mara and run that again reasons why explained later. Alice is a actress and is really famous and she has come to Leopards den to make a film. She is 28 and Danny is 35 and he is very jaded. And that is it, more will come little by little. While writing the first four chapters I have been listening to Adele one and only so if you listen to that song you will get an initial feel for this fic. The idea for this fic has been with me for a while so I actually have this all planned. **

**Oh and I know I said I would be writing Opp Att but I tried to write something for it and it was horrendously bad! So instead I started this and will write Opp Att soon.**

**Anyway hope you read and as always enjoy my little tale :D x**

**(X)**

He sat in silence in a cold draughty room, even though the windows were closed he could see the breath in front of his face as it erupted from his mouth in short breathy pants. He didn't notice the cold, he didn't notice the damp that permeated the wall above his head. He didn't even notice the drip of the roof as it rained. The only thing which held his concentration for any length of time was her. She kept him warm, she kept him safe, she kept him dry, all it took was the knowledge that she loved him!

He flicked his eyes to the wall opposite and he saw her in all of her glory. She was breathtaking in thse images, some of the pictures which adorned his wall were of her in party dresses and gowns looking stunning which her hair up or down with jewellery or without it. In some of the photos she was relaxed in parks, or in her garden or simply walking in the sunshine. He even had some rare ones from when shed been very young at the beginning of her career. Unfortunately reporters followed her disrupting her privacy and when he finally had her that would end for now he would allow it, simply so he had access to her in some shape or form. He knew they followed her to try and catch her in sleazy situations but it would never happen, she was too innocent, pure. Those reasons there were why he loved her.

He sauntered across to his table and knelt in front of it, this was his own little personal shrine to his one true love. He tenderly fingered a hair brush his hands moved to brush against a bottle of perfume, but his pride and joy was this….he picked up a white t-shirt. He had a photo of her wearing this and now he owned it. It was his! He held the material against his face and inhaled deeply imagining that what he could smell was her. He could easily smell her perfume and there was something else. A clean smell, like washing powder and soap. His love smelled wonderful! The scent filled his senses and heat rushed through him. He could hear her in his head saying she loved him so very very much and flushed with pleasure at the sincerity in her voice. When his eyes opened they were drawn to a framed photo on this desk. He'd taken this one and it was a favourite of his. He'd managed to gain access to her flat one night while she slept. He taken these few mementos and then snapped a few photographs. She looked to beautiful as she slept, her short black hair splayed across her pillow, her face so much younger in sleep. She almost looked like the teenager she had been when she starred in her first film. He toyed with the idea of waking her but she didn't know him yet and he didn't want her to be frightened of him.

Some day they would meet until then he would have to be happy to adore her from afar. He knew they were destined to beb together, they had been since he had seen her first film. He Hadn't even meant to buy that one, he had went for something different but he had picked that one up by accident. He decided to cut his losses and watch it and there she was on his screen looking radiant and young and so beautiful he nearly cried. She spoke to him in that film and every one that followed. Every smile in those were for him, every kiss were for him and every word of desire and love were directed at him. They were meant to be and one day she would learn that if she didn't know to already he'd make her see - one way or the other.

* * *

Danny sat teeth clenched tightly. He had been savouring his last moments of peace before the heathens arrived. They were supposed to be here at dinner time, yet they refused to come on schedule and here they were seven am on his land! Truck after truck rattled by causing dust to fly everywhere disturbing his solitude. A man climbed out of a car and looked around disparagingly.

"So this is what I have to work with?" the man said haughtily. "They obviously expect another miracle."

Danny stood up and walked down the stairs slowly. "Yeah and be careful what you say about my home!" he warned.

The man scrutinised him. "Mr Du Plessis?"

Danny shook his head. "I'm Daniel Trevanion owner of Leopards Den, I'm the man who doesn't want you here. The only reason I agreed is coz you need Leopards Den along with Mara and Du Plessis owes me an untold amount of favours."

"Don't forget you are being paid for this and we have a contract which you signed."

"You aren't going to let me forget that are you?" Danny fumed. "Look here is the deal the way I see it, I will accommodate you on my land and in my huts but my house is out f bounds ok! I'll also help you with animal control as long as you all agree to do as you are told! No one enters my surgery either God knows I don't need any of your lot in there messing on if there is an emergency. Finally regarding the animals no hesitation if I say do it you do, they are wild and dangerous!"

"Is all of this in a contract?" the man who Danny decided must be the director asked.

"It damn well better be!" Danny growled.

"If it is I will follow it to the letter, if now that I can do as I want. I own you and your land for the next few weeks."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Don't push it!"

The director smiled smugly. "I'm Colin Little by the way. As you can see my props trucks are arriving and the crew will be following soon. I do hope you have the room to accommodate all of us."

"There are huts here which I gather are for the maintenance crew and the camera men here. The rest of the cast et cetera will be staying at Mara the neighbouring reserve owned by Mr Du Plessis and his wife. Mara is where the sets were supposed to be going."

"Change of plan." Colin told him simply. "There is more room here for filming."

Danny ground his teeth together. "As stated in the contract any changes were supposed to be ok'd by me before implementation!"

"Do you plan on being difficult the entire time we are here Mr Trevanion?" Colin asked.

"Yes, if you lot don't follow the rules. If any of you get hurt its on my head remember and my reputation which gets trashed!"

Colin narrowed his eyes. "The two stars will be arriving some time after lunch. Be you prepared to show them around their working area."

"If I have nothing more important to attend to." Danny replied and with that he departed.

* * *

Alice sat in a car, her white shorts and lemon t-shirt completely in contrast to what shed be wearing back at home. She found it odd to be wearing summer clothes in December, she loved it though, shades rested on her head. Her co-star and her characters love interest in this movie sat opposite her. Austin Bailey was the epitome of every woman's dream guy. Tall naturally tanned with brown eyes, dark hair, perfect smile, teeth, perfect everything…..and Alice hated him. He was arrogant and conceited and he felt the world owned him something just because he could talk convincingly in front of a camera.

"Can you believe where we are being asked to film?" he moaned.

His character was supposed to be fearless brave and used to roughing it in the bush. The only roughing it he had ever done was sleeping in a less than five star hotel!

"What exactly is wrong with Mara?" Alice asked. She thought it as great, the pool was nice, the rooms were spacious and clean. To be fair she had slept in far worse!

He humphed. "There are no clubs for going out, only that Farleys or Tonis…..

"Fatani's." Alice corrected.

"God even the name, why do people here have such stupid names?"

"Do you want some friendly advice Austin? Don't piss off the locals."

"Don't even get me started." he declared. "I mean look at them all." he declared as they passed a child with a goat.

"Christ." Alice muttered shaking her head, she decided to hange the conversation. "Don't know why we need a limo to get around. A truck would do." she said feeling uncomfortable in her surroundings. She was scared to touch anything in case she broke it. She had never felt comfortable in this sort of thing. She should she hit it big a few years ago and still she felt weird. She was just a girl who came from Glasgow and now she was known all around the world. That creeped her out to be fair!

Austin looked at her shocked. "I stipulated a limo in my contract." he smirked. "I can get anything I want!" he said haughtily. "What did you tell them you want before you'd come?"

"A character to play, and they offered me that." she joked.

"No I mean like things. You had to want something. I also get Italian imported mineral water too!"

She frowned. "Really? Why doesn't normal water do? And no I didn't ask for anything I just want to work. I love my job I'm grateful to have work in this climate, we could very easily be on the dole or working in God knows where!"

He snorted. "First of all Alice I will never be on the dole, I will always have work, I am the leading man everyone wants all the ladies love me and why wouldn't they? Look at me." he winked and smiled seductively.

Alice was and she certainly didn't see any redeeming features. She also knew that he was known for whiskimg leading ladies off their feet, well looks like that was ending with her she wasn't interested. He was too shallow!

"And second if you don't want to tell me fine, I will find out what you want eventually."

She could tell by the flare in his eyes that he thought it would be in the bedroom. Oh God!

A house suddenly appeared in the distance, Alice's jaw dropped and a smile began to form. "Wow!" she breathed.

Austin stared at the house in horror." Oh my God look at it! It's like something out of the stone age. Do they have water or electricity or even a toilet? Good God! Thank heaven we aren't living there!"

"I think its gorgeous." Alice breathed as the car pulled to a stop. The house was tall and elegant even. It was a little shabby and worn but that gave it character, a family lived here! She climbed from the car still staring at the house. The driver had climbed out to open the door but she hadn't waited.

"It's fine Brian." she smiled at him warmly.

Austin didn't feel the same however and waited for Brian to open the door for him. When he did Austin didn't even acknowledge him.

"Thank you Brian you're great." she told him still smiling.

Brian nodded. "I'll be back here to pick the two of you up in two hours Miss….."

"Call me Alice or I'll call you Mr Hopkirk!" she warned.

"Alice!" Austin hissed. "He's hired help!"

She turned to Austin giving him a cold look. "That's Miss Collins to you!" She snarled at Austin. "You don't talk to people like that!"

Austin was shocked in silence. Brian smirked before departing.

* * *

Danny was walking up from his surgery. He saw the limo departing, God could they be any more pretentious? There were levels of poverty here off the scale and they drove around in limousines! His eyes were drawn to the people. The woman, hard not to recognise her, she was on the cover of every magazine on the racks in town. The peoples sweetheart apparently. He made a face, all woman turned on you in the end! Anyway she seemed to be looking up at his house in wonder. The man however, Danny disliked the look on his face, it was like he had measured this place and found it lacking. Danny was ready to defend this place to the death this was his home and he loved it!

The woman spotted him and smiled. She walked towards him, stride loose, hand outstretched. "Hello."

Danny looked at her hand then pushed his own in his pockets. He had no love for actors. "Yes?" he asked.

"I'm Alice Collins and this is Austin…."

"Mr Bailey." Austin corrected.

Danny smiled though it held no humour. "You expect me to call you Mr Bailey?" Danny asked incredulous.

"Yes."

Danny snorted. "Get stuffed!"

Alice's mouth was open her grin wide.

Austin flushed red. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No actually." Danny answered nonchalantly.

Austin's head seemed to inflate with anger. "I have never been so insulted….."

"I bet you have." Danny interrupted his tirade.

Alice had her eyes closed, her face one of great amusement.

Danny turned to her. "And I'm not here to make you laugh either!" he snapped.

"I didn't say you were." she retorted without missing a beat.

Danny raised his eyebrows at her. Not many people spoke back to him when he used that tone.

"I demand to speak to Colin! Such insolence will not be tolerated." Auston boomed and headed for the house.

Danny followed and stepped in front of him before he could enter. "My house is out of bounds."

"Out of bounds?" Austin echoed.

Alice had never heard Austin so outraged before. He was squeaking.

"Yeah out of bounds, like if I find you in there I'll break your snooty nose!" Danny warned coldly.

Oh Alice liked him! He took no crap, no one dared treat Austin like this! He was too big a star, an asset apparently!

"How dare you!" Austin shouted.

"Very easily. Now house or nose." Danny asked.

Austin was obviously torn, too vain to risk it he stomped off. "I'm going to speak to Colin!"

"Try not to get lost!" Danny called after him. "I'd hate for a lion to eat you, think of all the paperwork." rolled his eyes. "Would be a great loss to the world." he muttered to himself sarcastically then turned to Alice who was grinning widely.

"You're brilliant!" she told him without preamble.

His face didn't change, it still scrutinised her .

"I'm Alice…." she began.

"I heard you the first time." he breathed. "Why are you here?"

Alice attributed his behaviour to Austin, he had that effect on people. "Oh yeah, sorry. I'm here for the tour. We're starting filming in two days time so I'm here just to get a look of the place and find my feet."

He snorted and exhaled, decided to make sure she knew his warning meant her too. "I meant what I said by the way, no house, no surgery."

She was now interested. "Surgery? Are you a doctor?" he took no crap and was smart, she might just marry him!

"Vet!" his voice warning her that he wasn't going to allow any elaboration.

Alice didn't read this her face had already lit up. "Really? Me t….."

"I see no need in us talking since we'll be seeing very little of each other." Danny interrupted rudely.

Now Alice was confused. "What is your pr….."

Danny was saved from her question by Colin stomping towards them angrily. Austin was talking and gesturing wildly. He looked at Danny and smiled victoriously.

"I am right in assuming you threatened Mr Bailey here?" Colin asked Danny as soon as they were close enough.

"Christ Austin!" Alice declared. "No Colin he…."

"Call it a warning." shooting Alice a warning glance. He didn't need anyone fighting his battles for him! "He was going to enter my house."

"I merely wished to use the phone, I wasn't going to rob him!" Austin looked at the house disparagingly. "What is he going to have that I want?"

Alice shook her head and covered her face with her hands. Austin was well on his way to a broken nose whether he entered the house or not!

"Well why don't I just walk around your house and see if you like it!" Danny fumed. "And trust me with all your money I doubt you have anything I want. My stuff is far more valuable! Fairly earned with hard work while you.." the word a sneer. "…. just waltz around and get paid a fortune for it! You make me sick!" he carried on. "And excuse me if I don't want my private space invaded, stay out!"

Alice could understand Danny's point completely, someone had been going in her house….she shuddered involuntarily.

Danny saw the shudder and misconstrued it. "Same goes for you too! Like I need some stuck up, pampered, prima donna messing….."

Oh no he didn't just diss her! Ok now she was pissed! He didn't even know her and he the cheek to be calling her stuck up and pampered and a freaking prima donna? She straightened her back managed to look down on him even though he was almost a foot taller than her. "Now look here Mr…. well actually I don't know your name but anyway I wouldn't step foot in that house of your if YOU paid ME! And same goes for the surgery too! And as for the other stuff I have been NOTHING but cordial to you. You have been the one with the attitude and you call me stuck up and a prima donna. You wanna look at yourself a little bit closer. Now since you obviously have issues I'm leaving and won't see you unless you are on set!" and with that she walked off.

Danny didn't care, she was out of his hair anyway. He dismissed the two men and walked into the house Colin talking about suing him. Let him, if it got him off his land he didn't care. God day one of this crap and he was already in hell. How was he gonna last the next two months?

**A/N ok so very full first chapter. someone has a little bit of an unhealthy obsession with Alice.  
danny is a sarky moody man and has managed to anger Alice oooo lol but she didn't half tell him where to get off haha :)  
****and finally Austin, god hes loathsome!  
But anyway leave me your thoughts, the story gets deeper and more entwined the more we move on...i have the first four chappies written :) before anything can happen danice need to kiss and make up, well at least be able to talk to each other is a start i guess! x**


	2. Not Safe

Alice sat in her room at Mara trying to learn her lines. The room was warm so her window was open a crack allowing some air to circulate, the nights were really warm here. She closed the script and tossed it on her beside cabinet. She couldn't concentrate! She didn't feel totally safe and the fact that she had to open window to cool herself down didn't help. The main issue was there were too many strangers walking around the resort. At the moment he couldn't possibly know she had even left the country yet, her publicist had circulated a rumour that she was ill and lain up in bed for the duration so she could get out of the country without alerting her stalker. Eventually he was going to find out but she was hopeful he would be found by then! But here right now? It would be far too easy for him to get to her if he wanted. The fact that he entered her house back in the UK was just…..God he was scaring the life out of her! That he had actually been in her home touching her stuff! Not only that but every time she changed her number within a few days he had it, the unlisted ones too. She was paranoid that it was someone close to her and that wasn't fair. She couldn't escape him and he was taking over her life it seemed. She hated that everywhere she went he could find her. She hated that she never felt safe. She supposed for a few days here she was relatively safe and she was determined to enjoy it.

She slipped under the covers and settled. The flight here had been unbelievably long and she was bone weary but she as she closed her eyes she couldn't help but think of Danny. As those thoughts entered so did the irritation. What the hell gave him the right to treat people like that? She wasn't the type of person to just expect respect, respect was earned, but would have some common courtesy gone amiss? Danny seemed to hate everyone no wonder he lived alone! Thing was why did he act like that? I mean a smile changes everything and she smiled at him often enough…she pondered how he would look if he smiled. He would probably look amazing if he could manage a small grin. She had to adit that he was nice looking in a plain sort of way. He was tall, always a plus and he was over six foot and his eyes. She always had a weakness for green eyes and his were an amazing shade. She found people like him far more attractive then Austin….well people who actually could smile and laugh and treat people nicely and not take it out on them when they did nothing wrong! The thoughts were starting to anger her when she remembered the way he would look at her, and talk to her with deep disdain! She turned onto her side and resolved not to think about him any more. She doubted very much he was losing sleep over her! Regardless of her statement to herself he still played on her mind until she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Danny lay in his bed thinking about his little altercation this afternoon, ok he was now willing to admit, in the silence of his room that he may have been a little hard on Alie, and being off with her wasn't fair. Trouble was she reminded him so much of his ex wife. The wife who after being married and living in this house for only six months declared that she couldn't cope living in such a secluded place and packed her things and left leaving him to mend a broken heart. He had thought they were planning for their future, children and happiness together but no, she wanted the bright lights of the city. Dupe and Caroline had tired to warn him that it would never work but he had been so blinded by love that he ignored them and his instincts. And now Alice was here strutting around his land, putting him in his place with such ease just like his ex did and all he could remember was how it felt when she was here and the how it felt when she left him. His phone rang insistently and saw it was Dupe.

"Lo." he said restraining a yawn. He should really get some sleep and he would a soon as he chased thoughts of Alice away.

"Danny man I have messed up." Dupe moaned.

Danny smiled in the darkness. "What you done this time?"

"Well see I was drunk and went looking for some whiskey from my secret stash and…"

* * *

Almot an hour later Alice was yanked from her slumber by a rustling beside her. She froze held her breath, ever since her stalker entering her room while she was asleep she slept really lightly, any noise and she was awake and grabbing for a bat she kept by her bed. It took her seconds to remember that he bat was safely under her pillow…..in the UK and she was defenceless here….she heard heavy breathing and since she was holding her breath she knew there was definitely someone in her other than her. Her heart began to pound so hard she was sure it could be heard and her palms were sweating. She opened an eye to peek around and saw a shadow in her room. It was a short man, quite well built but punchy, he had longish hair that was quite curly. He must have recognised the change in her breathing because he turned. She couldn't make out who it was but she was sure she didn't recognise the stance. He swore profusely.

Alice didn't hesitate she opened her mouth and screamed blue murder loud and shrill.

The man in response high tailed it out of her room.

She stopped screaming and held her face in her hands, five minutes later and no one had came to investigate the screaming. She could have been killed by now! She stood up, pulled on a white robe and peeked out. The hallway was quiet and empty. She walked silently down there almost shaking with fear but needing to see the director. She was getting out of her tonight. She should have listened to her instincts and because she didn't she….well she didn't know what would have happened but it may have been bad and that was all she needed to know! She just HAD to get the hell out of there! Tonight. It wasn't safe. She had screamed and no one came. She knew the chances of her stalker finding her were slim with it being such a remote area but if he did and he cornered her and no once helped her them she was pretty much screwed!

She rapped on Colin's door, he opened it, his shirt and trousers he wore earlier rumpled and his eyes red and bloodshot.

"Someone was in my room while I was asleep." she told him immediately knowing if sheallwed him to talk first he'd side track her and he'd be stuck here!

"Who?" he asked.

"I don't know." she hugged herself. "But I don't feel safe here."

"I'll let the manger know and he can beef up security." and he went to close the door.

She halted the door with her hand. "What if he had been dangerous? What if he had hurt me?"

"Did he?"

"No, but it isn't the point!" she told him heatedly.

"It's exactly the point, you were not hurt!" he enunciated.

"I won't stay here anymore!" she told him stubbornly.

He exhaled. "Look Miss Collins." his negotiation tone on.

"Please call me Alice." she hated all this formal crap.

"Alice, can we sort this tomorrow?"

She stared at him. He did look shattered, obviously the only person who cared about her saety was herself. "Will you please call Mr Trevanion and tell him I'll be arriving in an hour."

Colin paled. "You heard him, his house if out of bounds."

"He has huts."

"All filled." Colin told her.

She chewed her lower lip. The house was secluded in the middle of no where and because Danny valued his privacy over everything else then she knew that no one who wasn't supposed to be there wouldn't. At night they'd be alone and if someone did come he would come if she screamed, maybe to watch her murder she pondered then shook her head. "Tell him to expect a house guest then."

"The house is out of bounds." Colin muttered again.

"Does the contract state that implicitly?" she asked sweetly.

"Not in so many words, I can't recall exactly."

"Well then there is a way around it. I'm going to pack." and she left.

Colin felt the beginning of an ulcer forming.

* * *

Danny slammed the pen down in his study. He didn't know how but she got one over him tonight. The contract did state that if the house was needed for space then they could have access to it and now SHE would be living with him. Coming at three am no less! Just because she could smile and memorise a few words and walk across a room when she was told she had more say than him about who lived in his house? Not only that but a right to invade his personal space? Well guess what he could do all that and operate on an animals too. If he had the privilege's she had he sure as hell wouldn't flagrantly abuse them like this! She knew how he felt about his privacy and she just stuck her two fingers up at him. Well guess what she wasn't gonna like living here and if he thought she had a slave here she was kidding. She would pull her weight!

He felt like hitting something, damn Dupe! Why the hell did he have to go rooting around in her room while she was asleep, fair enough he was drunk but now he had to face the consequences. And he wasn't dense enough to think that Dupes little show had nothing to do with it. Dupe had said that she screamed blue murder when she realised she wasn't alone in her room. Good God next time he saw Dupe he was gonna squeeze the life out of his body with his bare hands!

He was sure he heard a car so teeth on edge he walked down the hall to the front door to let her in. The nigt was dark and silent, he shook his head, to think he actually felt guilty earlier for saying those things about her. He had been right all along. Women! Mere minutes later the lights from a car illuminated his road. The car stopped and Alice climbed out. Her driver did too.

"No Brian its ok, just pop the truck and I'll get my bags yeah? You get back to Mara and sleep. I can handle my cases. I said I could drive here myself but Colin wouldn't hear of it. I'm sorry he got you up."

But not sorry he got Danny up obviously, this just kept getting better!

"It's fine Alice I don't mind driving you." and the trunk opened.

Alice quickly removed her four cases before Brian could get them. "Tell you what how about I supply you with coffee for the rest of my stay as a thank you?"

"That isn't necessary." the driver climbed back in the seat realising Alice wouldn't allow him to help.

"I know but you did do me a big favour today."

"I'm just doing my job." he told her.

"Driving us in the day time is your job. Three am is above and beyond the call of duty." she patted his arm through the window, "So go home and go to bed yeah? And tell Mrs Brian I'm sorry for disturbing her."

He chuckled. "She sleeps like the dead, she'll never even notice I was gone! See you tomorrow Alice." and he drove off.

As the lights faded into the distance she finally hazarded a look at Danny. His face glowed beneath the light of the veranda and it was obvious he was livid.

"Thank you…." she began carrying her bags up the stairs.

"I wanna point out that I have NO choice in this! And I'm gonna have my solicitor go through that contract and if I can I'll sue the hell out of all of you for breach of contract. Mark my words!"

She smirked at him cockily they were face to face at the top of the veranda. "Try suing me and by the end I'll own you."

He leaned in closer their eyes inches apart. "Really?"

"Yeah really, you'll have to ask permission to move! So go ahead and try it! I look forward to it!"

"I seriously doubt that Alice!" he hissed green eyes flashing black.

She simply smiled at him cockily "You should be happy, I can think of far worse things for a man than being owned by me, not being big headed just stating the truth." then walked down the stairs leaving Danny momentarily stunned. When he realised what she did to him he felt anger rising.

"Oh and about asking permission there will be rules while you're living here. I won't wait on you, you do stuff for yourself." he told her frostily.

She spun. "I don't plan on waiting on you either!" she blasted and blew out a frustrated breath. Picked up her final two cases, one of them was really heavy, she struggled.

Danny watched her wrestling with it and exhaled. Walked down the stairs and tried to take it from her.

She halted him with a look.

"My mum would kill me if she knew I didn't help someone with a heavy bag."

"Tell your mum thanks but I don't need help!" and she heaved it up the third stair.

"Well I think you do so give it here before you burst a lung with how hard your holding your breath."

"Are you taking the mick out of me?" she asked this time her eyes flashing fire.

He smiled cockily this time. Alice at that second didn't know whether to scream at him or something else, that annoyed her more.

"Let me help!" he told her.

"I'd rather, as you put it, burst a lung!" and heaved it up another stair.

"You need my help!" he repeated.

"No I God damn don't!" and she did the rest of the stairs alone. Looked at him in triumph although her breathing was laboured and she felt a heaviness in her arms which told her she had over exerted herself. Still she tried to act normal. "I can do things for myself." she told him pointedly. Score one to me she thought.

"Fine with me!" he opened the door and walked inside. She wheeled two of her cases inside and then collected the other two. "So?" she asked.

"So?" he echoed.

"Well where is everything?"

"The kitchen is down there." he pointed to his left. "Bathroom, pointed out the study then the living room. "I have two empty bedrooms, there and there." and he pointed to each. "Your room is there, you'll need fresh linen on the bed. You do that I don't have a maid!"

"I am capable of taking care of myself you know!" while studying at Uni she had worked during Easter and summer in a B&B cleaning rooms. She was probably better at making beds then him! She noticed he had omitted one room. "What about your room? grinned wickedly. "Lemme guess, you sleep in a coffin in the surgery or possibly hang from the ceiling in the living room? Oh and I bet you bite unsuspecting females who dare to cross your path!" smiled in competition.

He didn' miss a beat and leaned in closer yet again. "I only bite the ones who piss me off!" he hissed quickly his voice low.

Alice didnt flinch. "Thanks for the warning, it changes nothing though. Its much more fun pissing you off." knew she had won and felt pleasure streak through her.

His face flushed and he stood up straight again. He was angry she had a come back for everything. "My room is there." he pointed to a room opposite the bathroom.

"Well I'm sure I won't be going near that room for anything!"

"Make sure you don't." he muttered. "Breakfast is at seven. I shower after six after that it is all yours."

She nodded. "I know you hate this but I do appreciate you letting me stay." she told him sincerely.

He looked at her for a moment and his face seemed to soften, it hardened again seconds later after he shook his head.

She took her cases into her room and he knocked seconds later and handed her bedding.

"Thank you, goodnight Mr Trevanion."

"Good night." he mumbled and headed off to his own room.

* * *

**A/N the bit where Alice ends up living with danny is partially inspired by mustangsally97 alphabet fic with dupe and Caroline where dupe got danice together. I wasn't going to tell you all it was dupe in alices room but changed my mind after reading her chapter :D  
****Danice just seem to rub each other the wrong way. Defo some sexual tension crackling between them they keep staring into each other eyes faces really close. personally i love alice in this, she is so confident and has a love me or leave me attitude. Danny doesn't know what hit him! Already she has his head spinning!  
****Anyway i appreciate all of you who have reviewed this :) x**


	3. You're Attracted To Her

He sat in his room wrapped in blankets trying vainly to insulate himself from the cold air. Heat filled the room through radiators and heaters but it didn't help, a baltic chill had permeated his body. He hadn't felt like this in so long, until he looked at her home and found it empty again. He'd immediately returned to his own home and checked the internet to see if she had a new boyfriend. This wasn't onhe'd raged. He thankfully found no evidence of a new boyfriend but had found out that she began filming at a new film about a week ago, location undisclosed. How could they do this to him? Were they really planning on torturing him like this? She had been gone at week at the very least, maybe before that. He'd had to visit her less recently as she had police watching her home. God they were stupid! He knew who those people in the car were.

He felt a chill ripple through him and shuddered, clenched his teeth to fight it. He needed to find out where she was, he missed her and had to see her so badly. Deep down he knew she missed him too and was only working this hard to stem that feeling. Once they met she wouldn't work anymore. They'd live together happily and he'd support her and not have to worry about the other men looking at her on the screen, wanting what was his. They had an unspoken connection. He'd never forget the day he met her. They were in London and by chance he bumped into her coming out of a shop. Startled he could do nothing but stare at her. She noticed him and blushed, tried to move out of the way. Prolonging the moment he moved too. After that she looked up into his eyes and laughed as she stepped aside and just that easily he was hers, he fell in love. And he knew she felt it too. She couldn't smile at him like that otherwise. Then she had wished him a nice day in her gorgeous soft accent and departed. He'd followed her discreetly after that ultimately finding out where she lived, that had been one of the best days of his life.

After that he began sending her gifts, starting with cards and chocolates. Telling her how proud of her he was when he saw her going to the gym, keeping fit. How he liked the same things as her she ate for dinner, how he even decorated his home in the same style as her. It must thrill her to know that someone would go to all this trouble just because they loved her. After the cards he moved on to lingerie, she would appreciate those best. He watched her one day after leaving a box on her doorstep. She could barely pick it up she was shaking so much. Her eyes glistening with happiness. It excited him to think of her wearing the underwear he bought her, knowing one day she would model it privately for him. He could imagine the sound of the material as it glided across her flawless skin, that same skin would be softer than silk, the satin.,…the lace…he felt himself growing aroused but refused to give into the need. That need would be kept for the night that he and his love declared their feelings. Then and only then would he succumb to the urges that were rushing through him, to overpower, to dominate, to own. It was getting harder though, she was stunningly beautiful! It was matter of time though.

He'd watched her again last night to make him feel close to her, her early movies especially the one that made her famous, loves young dream. She'd played a troubled teenager who was abused by her family. In the movie she had no one but this boy. That boy was him, there were too many co incidences for it to be anyone but him! He was fated to save her life! He had no one, like the boy. A father who didn't care and beat him often. School failed him, the doctors and social failed him. They even shared the same initials! That boy saved Alice and he knew he would too. After that movie it had sealed his fate. He belonged exclusively to her. There were times during the film she'd look and he swore she could see him through the screen. He'd pause those moments and talk to her. Some day soon they'd speak face to face. Until then he'd leave her gifts and tell her how he adored her in his dreams.

(X)

Alice rolled her shoulders staring at the boiler quizzically. The little light indicating that the pilot light was lit was off so obviously she had to light the pilot light. She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Wonder if I asked nicely it would magically come on." she pondered out loud. It was futile but worth a try! "Pretty please come on" she asked. She didn't think about what HE would say if he hard her asking such a stupid things. When the boiler didn't change she kicked it.

"Stupid metal water heating thingy!" she muttered. The kick jolted her stiff back and she winced. She had been wrestling with impala all day and her back ached with unrelenting pressure. All she wanted was a hot bath! But the stupid pilot light was off and HE probably planned this to make her suffer.

"Don't think I'm gonna wait on you." she muttered under breath mimicking him. Why was he so blinking difficult? Fact of the matter was she wasn't going to be able to fix this without him. So she turned, the back of her legs protested as she walked. She was filthy, a little bloody and coated in a faint sheen on sweat. The worst animal she dealt with today had been a bless block also known as Satan, the damn thing had delighted in pulling her off her feet numerous times. She was sure it had been laughing at her along with Austin who had been positively roaring! Then she had to chase impalas all about.

She finally reached his surgery, knocked tentatively then entered. "Danny?" she called. Looked around. "Wow!" she breathed. There were pens where she could see a hog sleeping bandaged up. Numerous cages with small animals in them jumping around at the sight of her. There were locked cupboards full of different kinds of bottles and obviously the pride and joy of the room, the gleaming operating table surrounding by machinery. Without warning a feeling of want filled her, at this precise moment she would swap her whole career for a chance to own something like this, something that made a difference.

"Didn't I warn you what I'd do if I found you in here?" a man hissed behind her.

She spun a hand on her chest. "God Trevanion you almost killed me!"

"I'm not that lucky!" he replied quickly.

She narrowed her eyes face mutinous.

"Well my warning?" he reminded.

"I'd love to see you try!"

He took a step towards her. "Well since I can't do that why I don't you just pick you up and carry you out of here?"

She straightened her back. "You aren't big enough!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" that was the first time anyone had said that to him before. "Well it looks like we're at a stand off doesn't it?"

The determined look on his face made her pause and wonder whether he would do it. "You lay one finger on me and I'll…."

"You'll do what? Scream? I think it's escaped your notice that we're in the middle of no where!" he grinned sardonically. "You wanted this."

She took a step back. "Touch me and I'll make your life hell!" she promised.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Can't be worse than living with you!"

She bristled and felt her fear disappear and anger surge in it's place. "I….." she closed her eyes and composed herself, she need him! And a bath. "I need your help."

"What?" he been expecting a sarky come back not that.

"I need your help." she repeated.

"Aren't you forgetting something? A little word?"

She frowned.

"You know, the p word."

"What? Prat?" smiled cockily.

He turned his back.

"Ok ok, I need your help." she inhaled. "Please."

He looked back at her. "That just choked you didn't it?"

She stared at him unblinking. "I said it." and don't make me choke you! She added silently.

"Ok, what is it?"

"The pilot light had went out and there's not hot water."

He nodded. "I'll be up soon to fix it."

"Ok, thanks." she turned and limped towards the exit.

He spotted the jerky movement. "You ok?"

"Yeah." she dismissed him.

"But you're limping."

She stopped and turned. "Just had a hard day with the impalas and a very stubborn Blessblock."

"Was The blessblocks name Ernie by any chance?"

She frowned. "Yeah I think so. Why?"

He grimaced. "We call him Ernie as is Arnold Swartzenegger. As in the Terminator!"

Her eyes widened. "You mean he kills?" she began to thank herself lucky just to be pulled over.

He shook his head. "But he's a damn sight hard to control!"

"Tell me about it!" she drawled. "He had me on my face in the mud a fair few times."

"You want some crystals for your bath?"

"No thanks."

"It works" he nodded. "I even use it myself when I have tight muscles…." Danny realised his mistake. "…after the gym." he added.

She grinned playfully. "You use bath crystals? How manly."

"GYM!" he repeated.

"Yeah yeah." she drawled. "I believe you."

"Forget I asked, you can leave." and with that she was dismissed.

She rolled her eyes as she walked towards the house. Later on she found the bath crystals waiting for her in the bathroom.

(X)

Danny sat at Fatani's that night unable to escape her. No matter where he went she was there! Her towel by his in the bathroom. Her toothbrush on the sink, her soap on the bath, her clothes next to his in the washing machine and God her perfume! It was enough to send a sane man right out of his tree! He drained the bottle and motioned for another.

"You ok Danny?" Fatani asked him handing one over. "It's not often you are here this late."

"Depends on how you define ok." he admitted. And the only reason he was here this late was to get away. He had two options strangle her or something else which would get him a whole heap of trouble!

"Well you look healthy enough and you're living with a gorgeous woman I know where I'd be!" he winked.

Danny ground his teeth together and took a long drink of his beer.

"Surely living with her can't be that bad!" Fatani protested.

Danny exhaled heavily. "I could kill Dupe!" he muttered. "I should kill him!" But he wouldn't coz Caroline loved him though God knew why!

"Dupe? What's he done?"

"He is the reason why she is living with me!" he growled and gulped down more beer.

"You want my advice?"

"No."

"Well you're gonna get it!" Fatani told him. "Romance her!"

Danny snorted. "She'd think I was mad! I WOULD be mad. All she does is push my buttons! And I have no interest in her!"

"Sexual attraction is a pain huh?" Fatani asked drying glasses.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "I AM NOT attracted to her! Sexually or otherwise!"

"This from the man hiding in my bar." Fatani laughed. "Oh how the mighty have fallen, I never thought I'd see the day! The ice man is melting."

"I'm not hiding either!" Danny lied. "And I'n not falling!"

"Prove it!" Fatani challenged.

"FINE!" he stood up and slammed money to the bar. Headed for the door hearing Fatani laughing as he departed. When he opened the door he was surprised to fund it was dark, he checked his watch wondering how long he'd been there for. He dismissed the thought, he just wanted a quiet night! Fatani was wrong, he couldn't care less about her and this attraction malarky pfft! He had idea what he was talking about!

(X)

Alice lay in her soft bed enjoying the silence. She was alone in the house yet she knew she was safe. The bath earlier had been heavenly and those crystals of Danny's really worked. Her bones had turned to liquid and her muscles just melted. She hated to get out but the water turned tepid and she had to. In no time she had dried off, wrapped herself in a robe and retreated to her room to learn her lines. Danny had retreated to his surgery after fixing the pilot, then off he went in a truck a few hours ago. A light burned in the surgery now. Maybe she was right! He had returned and was sleeping in his coffin down there. She smiled and turned her lamp off. Twenty minutes later she heard soft footsteps. She opened her eyes drowsily.

"Danny?" she whispered…..but the light didn't flood under her door like she expected to….she hadn't heard a key in the front door, or even hear it open. She hadn't heard a truck approach either! She looked out of her window and saw the light still on in in the surgery. She sat up in bed and heard the sound again, feet shuffling across the floor. That didn't sound like Danny either. His walk was confident and sure, the way these feet shuffled….she exhaled. What if he was being robbed? Her stomach filled wiht dread, what if it was…..no! He couldn't have found her so quickly could he? If it was true she wasn't giving him time to find her. She picked up a vase and tossed the flowers on the desk. She crept to the door and strained to hear. Ok definitely not Danny! He was heavier on his feet. His stride longer. As the intruder passed her door she pulled it open, burst from the room and swung the vase at him, water from the vase flew everywhere. The man ducked just in time and the porcelain flew from her hand and exploded on the wall. The intruder meanwhile spun and grasped her upper arms. light filtered across his face and Alice realised who it was. "Danny?" her back lowered in relief.

He scowled. "Of course its me! Who were you expecting? Jack the ripper? Why are you hiding in the dark throwing stuff at me? I could have hurt you!"

"Me?" she squeaked. "You were the one sneaking around in the dark on top of that I didn't throw anything at you it slipped from my hand. And next time try turning on a light!" she fumed.

"It might have escaped your notice but I don't have to turn on a light in my own home!" he fumed.

"Well don't blame me if I get concerned about someone sneaking about!" she retorted.

Her skin felt soft beneath his hands, he finally released her and made the mistake of looking down at her attire. She was in shorts and a vest top. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and took a step back. "I didn't want to wake you!" he growled trying to take his mind off on how little she was wearing. "I know you don't think I can be but I was trying to be considerate!" he shouted.

"Well you did wake me!" she yelled back.

"Next time why don't I come stomping in here singing show tunes so you know its me, will that make you happy?"

"Ecstatic!"

"Fine!"

Now that he was no longer touching her and the tingles subsided she spun and headed for her room.

Danny too stomped to his own and slammed the door. Why couldn't he strangle her?

**A/N apologies for the lack of update and reviewing of all of your stories lately i have been trying to catch up today. swamped wi Uni work, i could cry :(  
Anyway the danice just seem to hate each other, they had a little moment in the surgery until she made fun of him. they just need to wake up realise they want each other and get on with it. but stubborn they are so...  
I know i told you i had four chapters porewritten buit i had to go back and rewrite them as i didn't agree with where the story was going :/ hopefully should get a chapter up a day over the weekend as im having time off from uni work :) x**


	4. Let Me Help You

Alice was in the living room at Leopards Den, she had lived there for two weeks now and four days had passed since the bed time incident as she called it. She rubbed her head wondering how she and Danny hadn't killed each other yet. Scathing looks and cold hard words were all they seemed to share until about three days ago they stopped speaking altogether. It wasn't exactly conducive to a ideal working environment and although the director said her takes were as high rate as ever she knew she was being affected by this in her work. She didn't feel as light as she should. When she worked she liked to keep a clear mind to ensure her focus was on her job, now her focus was half on the work and half on the infuriating man who she was forced to share living quarters with. She clenched her jaw tightly.

It didn't help that Austin was being as ass too. He had asked her out a few days ago and she said no, when he tried to persuade her thinking she was playing hard to get she bluntly told him that she would rather have teeth pulled than spend any time alone with him. Today had been a scene in which her character locked lips with her love interest and Austin deliberately missed cues and did things so she messed up take after take, and had to endure kissing him over and over again. God she wanted to tear his freaking face off! The one and only time it hadn't felt wrong was when she saw Danny in the corner of her eye talking to one of the crew and she fell into the kiss completely, in her mind it was Danny she would see not Austin. As soon as the director called cut she pulled away and saw Danny watching. A flush of electricity and heat seemed to streak right through her as their eyes met…..and she had no idea what it was, I mean he hated her and to be fair she wasn't crazy about him either. And she was imagining kissing him? Then again after kissing Austin twenty times no wonder she was thinking of someone else. A snake would be preferable to him! Seriously she'd rather take her chances with a poisonous lethal take no prisoners kind of snake.

As she passed a window she heard Danny exhale angrily, obviously something was bugging him, her no doubt. Like she thought earlier scathing looks, it was funny he had this way of looking at her like she was a slug or some other disgusting little creature who dared to enter his world. Given time she thought he'd get used to her presence but if anything he was more annoyed by her as days passed. She made sure to stay out of his way. What more did he want? Well obviously her living somewhere else, but you don't always get what you want do you? Did she want to live with him? No, she just wanted to be safe and that just so happened to be in his house, hard cheese for him! She tried she really did, spent most of her time in her room, only came out for a change of scenery in the evenings to learn her lines. He'd stomp in from the surgery not even looking at her, it was worse if he came home from the bar. Why did he go there if it made him so angry, he'd mutter under his breath and she knew it was about her, she heard the word woman numerous times.

What was odd was the unspoken agreement they had seemed to reach regarding the responsibilities of washing and cooking. They had tried for the first week to do alternate cooking and washing but to fair it just made things hard, one of them had to wait while the other finished and if they were in the kitchen together it was all awkward so one night she made a meal for two and placed his meal on a hot plate where he could see it along with a note saying it was his. Later that night she found a reply note saying thanks, and if she poisoned him he was gonna haunt the hell out of her. That was the first sign of a sense of humour he'd shown her. The next night he cooked for her as she had late filming and that it was happened. He cooked, she did dishes, she cooked he did dishes on alternate nights. Same thing happened with the washing, although she did her smalls herself. She could live without him seeing her underwear! In a twisted sort of way they were like a couple but without the talking, an the closeness and the intimate relationship. She could count on one hand the amount of civil conversations they had which didn't fall apart into barbs and threats.

Ooooo but he liked to push her, he was the only man she knew who seemed to rile her up to the point where she actually wanted to murder him! Her best friend Mandy would say they were made for each other, she'd be loving this! Alice meanwhile was considering hiring someone to bump him off, or at least get rid of him until filming wrapped up otherwise she didn't think she was gonna survive!

Right Alice that's it! Stop thinking about him! She ordered herself. No more dwelling on the infuriating man and his little idiosyncrasies which made her feel homicidal. She had a much needed day off from filming and planned on enjoying it. First though she had made a mess in the living room and was straightening up. Her Ipod played and she was literally bouncing around her living room. It was on shuffle and one of her all time favourite songs was playing. King of Anything by Sara Bareilles. She sang loudly as it played. Something about this song resonated deep within her. "Who cares if you disagree, you are not me, who made you king of anything? You dare tell me who to be, who died and made you king of anything!" her hips swayed from side to side as she shook the cushions to plump them up. The song changed and she had just picked up a brush and was about to sweep the floor when she heard a loud hiss and curse words. She smiled, what had she done now, coz he was angry about something! And the tone he used there was usually directed at her.

He'd been cleaning his guns on the veranda, she made a comment about him shooting her earlier and his reply had been not to tempt him. She tried to ignore him, she had long given up on them being friends he made her displeasure about her known many times and she was more than happy not to speak to him because she felt the same! She heard him stomp into the house, her curiosity getting the better of her she popped her head out of the living room.

"Forgive me for asking but I'm just wondering what can piss you off as much as me." she said as he passed.

He ignored her holding a blood stained hankie to his hand.

She frowned when she saw it, what had happened?

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out the first aid box she left the living room and came to a stop to the left of the table he was at. He had already sat down, opened the kit and was using his teeth to tear open a bandage.

"You ok?" she asked softly.

Danny faltered a second, she had never sounded like that when she spoke to him, her voice soft and low. She sounded concerned. He then clenched his jaw as a wave of pain swept through his wound. "Yes! Go away!" he snapped.

She ignored his angry tone, he must be in a lot of pain if the blood was any indication. "I can help if you want. That can't be easy, you're right handed trying to dress a wound with your left."

"NO!" he fumed. "I don't need your help!"

"I can help Trevanion!" she said coldly. You would think she asked him to sleep with her the way he was acting! Oh and that was her name for him, she never called him Danny, she refused to call anyone but a friend by their given name and since they were living together she couldn't call him nothing either so his surname would do.

"Listen to me clearly. "I. DO. NOT. NEED. YOUR. HELP! Tell you what why don't I get that put in a script so it finally penetrates your head!" his voice cold eyes dark.

"What is your problem, I'm trying to help! Why do you have to insult me?"

"I know what woman are like that's why!" he growled then winced when his hand burned.

She leant across looking in his face. "Enlighten me!" she demanded.

Memories of Lynsey filled him, her betrayal.

His eyes darkened further and she knew what he was thinking. "You think I want something from you? Like what?" her face incredulous.

"You tell me!" all the woman who came here seemed to have ulterior motives, they wanted to buy the place they used his feelings against him, they wanted him to sell the place, they used his name to help get them on high profile courses. He was sick of being used.

She stared at him. "Oh God you think I'm interested in you?" it was the only thing she could think of. What else was there?

"What?" he yelped. "N…."

Alice laughed though it held no humour ignoring his spluttering. "You could only dream big shot!" shook her head. "Seriosuly don't worry, you can relax coz I'm not interested and it's a good thing you know why? Coz if I was you wouldn't stand a chance!" smiled cockily at him.

He snorted loudly at her sure tone. "No one could convince me to go though that again!"

She wiggled her eyebrows. "You sound so sure." lowered her voice until it was husky and stared down at him, her eyes seemed to turn to a dark blue and his entire body seemed to freeze. "You've never been out with me."

Oh. My. God. The look on her face, her eyes...he couldn't breathe! His eyes widened, what she said was one hundred percent true, and that was kind of scary! "Look." he squeaked, his voice high and cleared his throat. "It's not that at all honestly!" leaning back in his chair.

In a second she was stood up straight, her face neutral. He restrained an exhale of relief.

"What then?" she fumed fully reaching her limit with this man!

"Alice it doesn't matter ok?"

"No, I have a right to know! Do you hate actors, me personally or woman in general coz I don't know what I've done wrong!" her voice held a twinge of hurt. "All I have tried to do is be civil. I don't even want to be your friend but a hello or something without yelling at each other would be nice you know?" she threw up her hands in frustration, her voice once again neutral knowing that he would accuse her of using feelings against him. "All I want to do is help ok? Its what normal people do." shook her head and walked away. "If you want my help I'll be in the living room returning to our separate existences and don't worry if you accept my help I don't expect anything in return."

He sat there as she left trying to staunch the flow of blood, pulling things out of the kit. He was struggling. He had to admit she had stayed out of his way, they lived in relative harmony as long as they didn't speak and she cooked for him. He got up and headed for the living room before his head intervened. She was sat on the sofa tapping on her phone.

"If you wouldn't mind helping me." he asked sheepishly.

She nodded and headed straight for the kitchen.

He went to follow but she halted him. "Sofa."

He nodded and sat down. She returned with the first aid kit and some kitchen roll. She knelt in front of him on the sofa. Took off some kitchen roll and wadded it up. Removed the bloody pad from his hand.

"Ouch!" she murmured rubbing the wound removing the excess blood. As soon as he was slightly distracted she moved lightning quick and sprayed it with disinfectant.

"OW!" he hissed.

She covered the wound with a fresh pad and looked up at him.

"Would be nice to have some warning next time." he said something she didn't recognise in his voice.

When she saw a slight smile she halted….was he being playful? She found a smile playing on her face in reply. "Well if I warned you then you'd be expecting it and it'd hurt more Trevanion!" peeked under the pad again decided to take his mind off it. "At home I have a nephew you have to literally pin down! I can have a wound cleaned and plastered in less that a minute!" she said proudly.

He looked at her and realised that up close she had an amazing smile, shy but confident at the same time. "That's quite an achievement."

"With Cory believe me it is!" found the bleeding slowing.

"How old is your nephew?" he asked longing filling him. He'd wanted children once, a long time ago.

"He's just turned five and is a holy terror. I've been best friends with his mum since high school and she is adamant that he is just like me. He's my little guy, the only man who will ever own my heart."

She was dabbing at his hand again and he wondered about her cryptic comment. Stared at her face.

"He's such a sweetheart." Looked up at him. "How'd you do this?"

"One of the screws on my gun was jammed, the screwdriver slipped." he didn't mention that he had been distracted by her singing at the time, thinking about how she drove him crazy.

She winced. "Nasty." opened a plaster. "Doesn't look like you need stitched though Trevanion, the bleeding has stopped." and placed it over the wound tenderly.

"Why do you call me Trevanion?" he asked impulsively. The question had plagued him for a week.

Because she refused to call anyone but her friends by their name and they weren't friends. Far from it, he had shown her nothing but disdain from the start, she merely shrugged. "It's as good a name as any. Better than a few I can think of." wiggled her eyebrows.

"Call me Danny." he requested.

"What about rules and boundaries? Don't tell me you're finally warming to me!" eyebrows raised.

"The name changes nothing, only Dupe calls me Trevanion, it sounds weird coming from you." Only it did change things. She had called him Trevanion for almost two weeks and he stopped her now?

She shrugged. "Ok Danny…whoa that was weird." and she smiled eyes twinkling.

"You'll get used to it." he knelt beside her and began packing the first aid kit. As he did his eyes never left the floor. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if I've been tough to live with recently. It's been mostly just me since my wife left. She obviously took my manners with her."

Alice was shocked. He'd been married. Then again it made sense he had that angry wronged air about him. Divorce maybe? Was it messy? Or had something more tragic happened? Alice didn't ask not wanting to shatter the fragile peace they'd forged.

He was still looking at the floor picking up things and since they were kneeling opposite each other their heads were close. He finally looked up at her a wry grin across his face. "I see I've finally shocked you into silence." the smile growing.

Alice's mind blanked for a second at the sight of the smile. She could feel his warm breath on her face and suppressed a shiver "It's um…" she nodded. "Yeah it's ok. My living here was kinda sprung on you. I can understand why you'd be….. frustrated." she finished diplomatically crawling away so she could think clearly.

He laughed low and her knee skidded and she looked back at him. Again the sight of the smile knocked her sideways and she sat down dazed….he should really smile more! Like all the time!

"Frustrated? Is that what you call it?" he asked.

She stood up. "There are other things." grinned wickedly. "But as a good girl I never say them."

He stared at her a moment and silence stretched between them. He stood up and backed off. "I'm gonna get down to my surgery."

"Look Danny."

He halted.

"I'm going out at dinnertime and would you mind taking me to town? I'd hire a car myself but I don't know the way. And I'd ask Brian but he has to take the limo and I bloody hate it!"

His look was quizzical. "Really? I thought…."

She crossed her arms fighting a smile. "What? That as an actress I expected it? The words Prima Donna and stuck up spring to mind."

He looked uncomfortable and made sure his plaster was stuck down securely.

She laughed, now it was his turn to be shocked. He'd expected her to yell and threaten to kill him, or maybe own him again a laugh though?

"God no!" she chuckled. "I hate that stuff. Why do we need a limo, I can get around in a car just fine. You don't get noticed that way." she admitted. "The money the studio paid for that limo could feel a few families here for a month! Now Austin? He lives for that, demands it. But me? Nope I'm happy in a truck."

"Oh, well yeah I'd be fine with that. Town or Jo'burg?"

"Jo'burg, but only if your hand is fine and you don't mind. I don't want to put you out."

He shook his head. "It's no problem. I'll be ready at twelve."

He left her alone while she made some phone calls.

* * *

Alice was ready to leave when Danny came in carrying an innocent looking white box.

"This was left on the front porch addressed to you." he said when he saw her in the hallway.

Alice had changed into denim shorts and a pink and white check t-shirt and she paled when she saw what he was holding. "Who did?"

He shook his head looking in his wallet. "I don't know. It was just sat there."

Her stomach pooled with acid. Her stalker sent her lots of what he termed 'gifts'. It had been creepy to say the least! Mostly he sent her lingerie, it made her sick to think of some random man sending her this stuff, probably imagining her wearing it! Now if she ever received a package she handed it straight over to the team of private investigators she hired to find him. He'd been clever so far paying in cash or by postal order for everything. Nothing could be traced back to him. He never slipped up!

Danny placed the box on the hallway table oblivious to her discomfort. "I'll be ready in five." and left her alone.

Alice still stared at the box, he couldn't have found her. She checked the internet daily and as far as she could tell the information about where she was filming was yet to be disclosed that was a miracle in itself for two weeks! She frowned and walked towards the box it was cube shaped so obviously not lingerie. What else could he have sent her? The thought terrified her!

**A/N ah so the danice have finally made a fragile sort of peace, will it last or one of them try to be funny and make the other angry? Wait and see...bt most of all the package, has creepy stalker guy found her yet? You'll find out next chapter! x**


	5. A Visit

_'What else could her stalker send her? The thought terrified her.'_

It was cold in the hallway Alice stood, even in the height of African summer. C'mon Alice don't be a baby just open it….she tentatively lifted the lid…..and was looking at a chocolate cake which bore the words. 'Thanks for all the coffee.' she exhaled in relief. The cake was from Brian not….. She felt hysterical laughter bubbling up. It was either laugh or cry.

That was how Danny found her, laughing though she didn't look amused in the slightest.

"Nice gift?" he asked snagging a jacket from the cupboard knowing that in would continue to heat up and he wouldn't need it.

She nodded. "It's off Brian, every morning for the last two weeks I've had coffee delivered to his home for him. Not only that nut when he picks me up here I give him a thermos full. He said I make gorgeous coffee. Austin is disgusted, what can I say? I appreciate that people do stuff for me."

A smile was creeping across his face as she dipped her finger in the chocolate icing. She tasted it, "Ohhh that is heaven. C'mon try some!" she urged him getting more. "I could just face plant this right now….if there wasn't an audience."

He realised he was smiling widely at her and it disappeared. "I'll try some later."

"You don't know what you're missing!" she told him then knelt down. "Don't you go anywhere! I have a date with you later." then she snagged four black bags and a box and headed for the car.

He followed her head spinning, the sight of her lips as she licked the icing off her finger….he clenched his teeth and climbed in the car.

Alice deposited her luggage in the trunk and she climbed in too.

"If I knew that being nice to you would have got rid of you I would have tried ages ago." thinking she was moving out.

She frowned. "I'm not leaving."

"So where am I taking you?"

"Hospital."

He jerked his head to look at her. "Are you sick?"

"Awww Danny you worried about me?" she grinned.

"No." he snorted and started the car. "Just don't want to end up waiting on you that's all!" and began to drive.

"Well no it isn't me. My mums aunt lives out here and she's in hospital."

His heart which was pounding for no reason began to subside. Then her words penetrated. "You have family here in South Africa?"

"Oh yeah." she smiled looking t the foliage as she passed. "I even moved here once, well as a baby. Dad didn't like it much so we moved back to Scotland, and the rest along with the accent is history. My great aunt though has lived here for nearly forty years now. She hasn't seen me since I was a kid and is eager to see her niece the actress." she blushed and shook her head embarrassed. "Her words not mine. Trust me! And finally I have some toys for the kids department, since I'm visiting I may as well drop them off."

"Why the toys?"

"Coz kids need toys especially when they are sick, and I know there are high levels of poverty here so they probably don't have loads of money for toys at the hospital. Whenever I go to a place which has high levels of poor people I always go to the hospital and make a donation or give toys or something to the kids unit. My nephew, the holy terror Cory was born with a hole in his heart. If the hospital he'd been born at didn't have a specialist paediatric unit then he'd have died. We need more of those units and instead they are getting shut down due to cutbacks in budgets!"

He heard the passion in her tone and was stunned, he didn't think rich famous people bothered them selves with such things, they went private, away from the commoners. She wasn't as shallow as he first thought. She had depth and character. She was layered and complicated.

Alice saw him staring. "What?" a frown creased her brow.

"I just think you're great." he admitted with a wry smile.

"Really? I thought I was a descendant of Hitler the way you treated me!"

He stared at her a second then returned his focus on the road. "Actually if I imagine you with a moustache I can see it!"

"HEY!" she protested.

"No seriously you're still a pain in the ass, but a little bit great." he told her joking.

"Oh, well I guess you're a work in progress, you'll be part of the Alice Collins fan club yet!"

"Oh bless you." he told her. "You actually believe that!"

They started laughing in the car. The car moved from the bush to town and then busy streets. When they saw people she pulled on some large sunglasses and a cap. Pulled her hair under it.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Coz some people go to the hospitals and stuff for positive publicity and its sick! People are ill and if they recognise me and want a autograph and it cheers them up then I don't mind…. it doesn't mean I want people to know I do it and make it more or less than what it actually is. They blow it all out of proportion depending on who you are and most of the time give it negative connotations. I have done the visiting kids hospital thing about twenty times in different places and I have been caught four times. The biggest cause is a relative calling the news thinking they are doing me a favour. Mostly if I ask them not to they are fine. Since I am only dropping off toys this time we should be fine."

He stared at her open mouthed. "Are you real?" he asked impulsively.

"Um yeah I think so. You want to pray I'm real coz if I'm not who has been living with you and talking to you right now?"

He laughed and the sound made her chuckle. He pulled into the car park and they climbed out. He opened the boot and he saw the things she put in earlier.

"These are off Cory and Mandy Brentwood." she murmured.

He nodded. "That's nice."

She went to grab them but he picked them all up effortlessly. "I'll take them."

"I can, you know you don't have to wait on me." she reminded.

He rolled his eyes. "I know you can do stuff for yourself but let me, if you do I'll feel less guilty about being an ass to you."

"Oh well in that case can I ask you one tiny itty bitty teeny weeny favour?" she asked sheepishly. "I'll pay you in coffee, or some other currency, you know I'm good for it, ask Brian!"

He looked at her in question while they walked.

"Well for some reason other than when a camera is on me or I'm playing a specific part in theatre I'm unable to talk without my accent."

He laughed loudly.

"Really its true!" she protested. "It's weird. I can't help it, it creeps through. Would you please do all the talking in the kids department. As soon as I talk people know who I am, especially in the kids wards as I played Lucy in Jungle Jangles. It started off as a small kids show in Glasgow then sort took off and is shown everywhere now. Do you know if its shown here?"

"I wouldn't know."

"I know its sounds bad but I only did the show coz I was poor." she admitted. "It was accept the part or not eat. I chose the obvious choice. Anyway after that I can have my visit, my great aunt has had a hip replacement then I can go. So I'll be a little over an hour and a half if you need to do anything."

He just couldn't work this woman out. "Are you just a generally nice person then?"

"No, I'm lucky and I know it. All it took was one good part and my career took off, how many other people went for that part and lost out? This could be them, and I'm one bad part away from that too. I just want to make others happy to be honest, piss me off and little miss nice girl disappears and I'm scary!" made a serious face.

"You scary? I can't see it. You're like a kitten!"

"Believe it, look. RAH!" and she smiled at him.

It was the smile that told him she was joking, she had such a serious tone when she wanted to. "Ok now I'm scared." he lied laughing at her.

They arrived at the kids department and pressed a bell. A nurse appeared and Alice nudged Danny.

"This is a donation of toys from Mandy and Cory Brentwood." Danny said.

Alice nodded in agreement.

"Oh." and the nurse expecting a carrier bag was surprised to find four black bags and a box. "I'll go call a porter, wait here for a minute please."

She disappeared for a moment then reappeared. "Are you Mandy and Cory?" she asked after returning.

"Oh no." Danny replied. "I'm Danny and this is Alice. Mandy and Cory's are Alice's family."

Again Alice smiled and nodded. The nurse looked at her suspiciously wondering why she wasn't speaking.

"Please thank them for their kind donation." she said to Alice.

"We will." Danny assured.

The porters arrived and took the bags before the nurse closed the door she thanked them for bringing the toys in.

"You're welcome." Alice answered without thinking and winced when the nurse stared at her. Alice knew she had been recognised as soon as the nurses eyes widened.

"Alice Collins? Are you Lucy from Jungle Jangles?"

Alice sighed took off her cap and sunglasses. "Hi."

"Oh you have to come in and visit with the children, they love your program."

"Um…."

"And all the parents are in too with it being visiting time. They'd love to see you."

Danny could see Alice was torn, he sensed she hated being the centre of attention. He already knew what she would do though. She'd never let the kids down. "Have you got 5 hair bobbles, some face paint and hairspray or gel I could use?"

The nurse latched on to both of them and dragged them inside. They were ushered into a staff room where nurses suddenly tripped over themselves. Alice began signing autographs. She looked at him apologetically as he stood the invisible man in the corner of the room. The head nurse returned with the materials, Alice sat at a mirror applying white face paint, then painted the cheeks red. Added purple above her eyes. She then began separating her hair into five parts.

"Sorry." she said to him softly as he came to sit beside her. He straddled his seat chest against the back.

"It's fine. Its strange though, these people are nurses and they could barely talk in front of you!"

"People do strange things." she agreed. "But actully it's not fine." she breathed. "I hate being noticed. I hate people wanting a piece of you."

"You are doing a good thing." he told her as she twined her hair into a bun on her head.

She shrugged.

"Looking good." he told her.

"Ha ha funny man, Lucy is a clown and as such I look like a clown."

"It's an improvement." he joked.

She stuck her tongue out at him and made a face when she tasted the face paint. "At least I can be improved. You're a lost cause!"

"Touché." he laughed. "How long did you play Lucy?"

"Three years. It was the part before I made it big. I was about to pack in the acting lark and work as a vet full time before that."

His eyes widened. "You're a vet?" he couldn't believe it.

She grinned. "I already told you that on the day we met, or I tried to. Anyway like I say about to pack in the acting and fate intervened. One day though like you I'll have my own practice somewhere until then I'll keep myself busy by acting."

"Wow." he whispered. "I missed that." her being a vet changed everything. He didn't know why but it did.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." she murmured rubbing more red onto her left cheek.

The nurse appeared carrying multi coloured clothes. "These are the best costumes we have."

Alice took the trousers and put them on, rolled them up. The shirt though she couldn't wear that, she had to flip around as Lucy and if she wore that she was guaranteed a broken neck! "Do you have a doctors coat and a toy stethoscope I could borrow? I'll be doctor Lucy today, we did a program like that."

The nurse obliged and Danny and Alice were led to a ward. They waited outside. Alice pulled on the coat and stethoscope. Put her head down and rolled her shoulders running through Lucy's mannerisms, her quirks and what she liked to say. "Wish me luck." she whispered still looking at the floor. "I haven't played her in years."

"You'll be fine." he insisted.

She heard no uncertainty in his voice and smiled at him wide and genuine. "Thanks." then she heard Lucy's name and looked at him. "That is my cue." then she grinned wildly.

In that second her entire body changed, her stance, her demeanour, her body language became gregarious, her voice higher and she bounced into the room. Like literally jumped in! he heard some kids start shouting her name and laughing.

"I'm doctor Lucy Jangles and I'm going to help you today." he heard. "Does anyone know what this is?" she asked.

"Stethoscope." some of the older kids answered.

"Really? What does it do?" Then she must have done something funny with it as the kids were laughing again. He was leaning back against a wall waiting for her. After five minutes he couldn't not look and he saw her do a back flip, like literally a back flip in the middle of the room and landed it with a flourish. The kids and parents clapped. Someone had pulled out a hi-fi and they had music playing. Danny couldn't take his eyes off her, she was great with kids. Would make an amazing mother one day….he stepped back from the door. Why was he thinking like that? He moved back to his wall and crossed his arms angrily, cursing the direction of his thoughts. After another ten minutes she popped her head out and spoke to him. Even under the face pain the could tell her cheeks were flushed and she was breathless. Without warning she thrust her purse at him.

"Do me a favour and go to the nearest toy shop and get all of their jungle jangle stuff. Toys, t-shirts, teddies. Everything. Use my credit card." and she told him the code. "It should work if not use my bank card." and told him the code.

She was being extremely trusting, he could rob her blind! "But…"

"Well I can't leave the kids here with nothing. Chop chop." she grinned at him eyes twinkling, winked then dived back inside.

He did as requested and returned an hour later with so much stuff, it had cost a small fortune. It seemed the show was big over here! The cashier had obviously thought he was high on drugs when he took all the stuff to the check out. He looked through the window trying to get her attention, bags all around him. She was talking, gesturing wildly. A child on her lap, others in front of her. One by her side holding her hand her hair identical to Alice's. Danny smiled and tapped on the glass. She looked at a nurse who nodded, she motioned him in, picked up the little girl on her knee gently and handed her to her mother then rolled backwards off the bed and bounced to him.

"Everyone this is my very bestest Jangly friend Tommy Tickle and he loves being….."

He looked at her and saw she had devilment in her eyes. He laughed. "Dare!" he warned playfully.

He knew his mistake when her eyes flared. "I never say no to a dare." she whispered for his ears only. Then declared loudly. "TICKLED!" and she began to tickle him.

Within seconds she found he was very ticklish. "Ahh you have a weakness." she whispered then laughed. "C'mon kids help!"

Soon the kids were running at him and he was pinned to the floor unable to breathe he was laughing so much. Alice stood on the side excitedly egging the children on. They eased off him at her command and he was soon worried that Alice had the power to take over the world! He had little time to ponder that thought when she knelt down and spoke to her young charges.

"The best thing about Tommy.." she told them and thrust her arms up in the air to punctuate the statement is…."

If the kids pounced on him again he was gonna kill her! He grinned in her direction.

"…he brings presents!"

He stood up, still panting slightly from all the tickling. He was gonna get her back for that. "I'll get you." he promised as he passed.

She winked and smiled at him in a way he'd never seen before. Like it came from inside. He dismissed it and collected his bags. He walked in and was handing out presents, toys and teddies. She stayed as long as she could but the kids were getting tired. "Well kids…." she began.

"Wait there Lucy, you're forgetting something Tommy Tickles does after you tickled him…."

"What does he do?" her tone worried at his smile, she lost character a moment but recovered.

"Well Lucy tickles Tommy so Tommy tickles….."

"Uh oh!" she declared and ran, jumped over a bed.

"Kids help me catch Lucy!" and soon they were all running around the room. They had her surrounded in the corner.

"Tickling fingers ready kids?" Danny asked approaching slowly.

"Everyone flexed their fingers and Alice paled.

"Tommy if you do this I….I…." she'd run him over with the jangle bus she wanted to say, but couldn't.

"Charge!" Danny declared

Alice collapsed into a fit of giggles the kids kept laughing with her. This lasted a few more minutes until the head nurse tapped her watch. The parents collected their children and gave Alice a reprieve. They settled them in their beds. Danny offered his hand and helped Alice up.

"Revenge will be mine Tommy!" she told him laughing. Then bounced passed him. "It has been jangling fun everyone but I have to go now." picked up her stethoscope. "Doctor Lucy has more patients to help make better!"

"OH!" some of them moaned.

"Hope doctor Lucy has helped today and remember keep jungle jangling." and she left the room with a flourish. Danny walked out after her and she saw the kids wearing their t-shirts, holding their teddies and smiling happily. Her work here was done. Some of the parents came out and she chatted amicably with all of them by the time she finished it was six o clock. They arrived at one. She was sat in the staff room using make up wipes to try and rid her face of paint. Not much could be done about her hair which had the consistency of straw.

"Lucy is bloody exhausting." she said smiling. "The kids loved it though." nodded content. "They are why I do it you know."

"What? Black flips all over the room?" he asked.

"Act, they get so immersed in all of it. Everything in kids TV is black and white. What I do isn't under scrutiny." and someone isn't watching her thinking in totally wrongs ways she neglected to add. Instead she pulled a brush through her hair. "Auntie Jean is gonna wonder where I've been."

"Are you close to her?"

"Sort of. My mum died when I was nine and she came over to Glasgow to help my dad raise me."

"Your mum died when you were just a kid?" he gasped.

"Yeah. The eyes and hair I inherited were hers everything else is my dad. I miss her." she said wistfully. "Anyway Auntie jean would seem to come when I needed her most. She convinced me to go into acting. Apparently I was a clown when I was growing up. Look at me now, I suppose I was getting in some practice."

He nodded. "I can see it." he could also see a little girl with black hair and blue eyes crying for her mum and it killed him.

"You sure are a funny man." she told him sarcastically. "Well you didn't get dressed up to be Tommy Tickle and you know why? Coz you don't need to."

"Ha ha!" and he raised his hand and rubbed her cheek gently.

All the air seemed to be getting sucked from the room slowly. Her eyes widened.

"Red face paint." he told her when he lowered his hand and brushed it off.

"Oh." she said breathlessly, sensation rocketing through her at the gentle touch.

"Still you looked like you had fun." he said changing the subject. It had been an impulse to wipe the paint of and her skin had been smoother than it looked. Soft and so very touchable, he hadn't wanted to stop.

"I did, Lucy is my favourite!" and they headed for the door.

He reached it first and held it open as she walked through it. "She's just too bloody bouncy and talkative! Luckily I did gymnastics before I got the part."

"Yeah, I saw you doing some flips! Whoa!"

"On the show they had trampolines everywhere and rings. Sometimes I though the stuff they wanted me to do was gonna have me ending up with a broken neck." she smiled. "Mum told me the gymnastics would come in handy one day. Jean said she knew I would be a star one day."

Danny looked at her.

"Mum meant the star of the circus!"

A laugh just burst from him. He never laughed as much with anyone as he did with her even Dupe! "You're absolutely mad!" he told her seriously.

"In a good way or doomed way?"

"Definitely in a good way, I'm the one who is doomed. I live with you."

"Good good." she nodded. "As long as it's you doomed and not me."

He shook his head,

"Anyway its late so why don't I get a taxi home so you get off home."

He liked it when she referred to his home as hers too. He shook his head wanting to extend his time with her. "I have a few errands to run. How about I meet you at the entrance at…." he checked his watch. "Nine?"

"Sounds good. My aunt has a private room so they don't have visiting times per say."

"No probs Lucy. See you soon." he joked.

"Bye Tickles." and they walked in separate directions. Danny feeling lighter than he had in ages.

**A/N long chapter and full! First no her stalker has not found her, i'm evil for letting you think that i know lol  
They seem to be getting along nicely now. he has found out that he has been wrong about her in many ways and you heard a little about her past.  
Next chapter is good for closeness, something happens which flings them together and makes them see a different side to the other they weren't expecting to see does it had god or bad consequences tho...wait and see.  
I will try to get it up tonight bt can't promise anything! x**


	6. Pictures

Danny arrived at the hospital at nine to find a media circus. He rubbed his face feeling sympathy fill him. Someone rang them no doubt. There were reporters and fans and news casters with camcorders. Damn the person who called the local news! He pushed passed them and walked inside. Found Alice sat on some chairs by the entrance head in her hands, shoulders slumped. He'd never seen her look so small and defeated before, even when they argued and he threw his best at her she deflected it easy and came back stronger. Seeing her like this pulled at his heart. "Alice?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have done this." she said softly. "I'm stupid to think that someone wouldn't get in touch with them!"

"You made some people happy today Alice. The kids remember?"

"Yeah and that's good, but when I walk out of here they gonna jump on me!"

He hated that she had to go through this. "Do you know who told them?"

"One of my aunt's nurses. She was on the phone to her boyfriend, a reporter as I was leaving. I wish I could break her bloody nose but apparently she is allowed to inform on me to anyone and I can't do a damn thing about it!" she shook her head in derision. "By the time I got to the door there were 20 of them. I left to find another exit and they were all covered I came back here and that is what I found." pointed to the door and the people milling around. "It only takes them minutes to get here Danny!"

"Can't you just say no?" he asked.

"I can try. I used to try." she looked up at him then and Danny hated that someone put that look in her eyes. "They don't care. As far as they are concerned I am fair game and if they see you with me you will be too."

He knelt down trying to comfort her and took her hands in his. "I don't care about a few reporters. They have nothing on how scary you can be!" trying to coax a smile from her, if she smiled he knew everything would be ok.

"I'm not being flippant here Danny. You say you don't mind now. What about when they are digging in your past? All your secrets become public. Leave Danny before you're seen. Go out the back way if you need to. I'll be fine, I've done this all before."

He was tempted there were ghosts in his past he didn't want to revisit, then he looked in her eyes. She looked so weary and alone he couldn't let her do this by herself. "No." he stood up and cupped her elbow gently. "C'mon."

"You ever done anything like this before?" she asked.

"Never." nerves filled him there seemed to be thousands of people standing with baited breath. It obviously wasn't that many but still enough to make him nervous!

"You want my advice? Head down and keep walking." she told him. "Don't answer anything they say. I'll sort that later yeah?"

He nodded and smiled at her reassuringly. "We'll be fine. I'll take care of you."

She stared up at him and saw the truth of his words in his smile. Finally found it within herself to smile at him. He took her hand and twined it with his own, nodded at her. They then appeared at the door and exited. Alice had kept her head down and still they recognised and surrounded her. To Danny they looked like a swarm, microphones and faces everywhere he turned. They were spitting question after question at Alice. Why was she at hospital. She'd put on weight, was she pregnant. Who was he? Was he the father? Was it a whirlwind romance? Was marriage on the cards? Danny had never experienced anything like this before and found himself putting a protective arm around her shoulders pulling Alice to his side. She fisted his shirt and hid her face in his chest. They reached the car, with Danny almost shoulder barging some reporters into next week when they tried to block him. He shielded her as she climbed into the drivers side and moved to the passenger seat. He climbed in after and closed the door.

"Wow that was….." he was speechless.

She nodded eyes down.

He put a hand on her shoulder completely unsettled. "You ok?" he asked her. He wasn't. How did she go through that so often?

She nodded centring herself and climbed out of the other side of the car. The reporters tried to round it but she halted them with a hand, eyes serious, back straight.

"Come near me and I'll climb right back in and drive away!" she warned. "As it is I am willing to talk since no one tried to grab me!"

She missed Danny's eyes bugging at that comment. Did they really try to grab her?

"One at a time I will answer your questions until I say no more. Then I'll sign autographs." voice authoritative. She walked around the car meekly with all the grace of a queen.

The reporters and people took a step back. They all knew she was gracious enough with the media unless they pushed her too far.

"Go." she offered to Danny.

He climbed from the car. "What sort of man would I be if I just left you here huh?"

"A smart one?" she asked.

"Well obviously I'm not that clever, I'm living with you."

She smiled at him.

"I'll be down there when you're ready to go home. I'm a yell away if you need me ok?" he said voice low.

"Thank you." she said gratefully falling into his warm green eyes. "Really." he had no idea how much it meant to have some sort of support here for this. She usually dealt with it better but she was really tired today and emotionally spent after a visit with her aunt. They spoke of her mum which always upset her. They shared a moment then he walked down the street to a wall.

"Now." Alice said leaning against the silver metal. "Shall we begin?"

They all shouted at once and Alice groaned out loud. She rubbed her forehead frustrated. She pointed to no one I particular. "What's your question."

"Who is he and what is your relationship?"

And already they tried to drag Danny into it. "He is a friend who brought me to visit a friend in hospital." not wanting them chasing after her aunt for stories either. It was crazy the lengths they'd go to! She pointed to another crossed her legs as she shifted her back trying to get comfortable.

"Is it true you are pregnant?"

Alice laughed. "No I'm not pregnant, I'm not even dating anyone at the moment."

"So why did he put his arm around you? What's his name?" another asked rapidly.

"His name is his business and I won't disclose that against his will and that is the first time he has had to deal with this kind of 'media frenzy'" she spat disgusted. "He wanted to protect me!"

She carried on for a further 20 minutes answering questions about past roles, possible future roles and other questions. Danny found it intrusive but she deftly answered as much as she wanted. He sat on the wall watching her. She acted so strong but he could tell the toll this was taking on her. Her eyes were starting to lose their sparkle and she looked so tired. She should have someone by her side at these times when she went through this. It wasn't fair that she did this brilliant thing and one person ruined it for her by calling the news. He was about to step in when she ordered, "One last question then I'll sign autographs."

"Is it true that back in the UK you have a stalker?" a booming voice asked.

Danny heard it clearly and was frozen solid.

Alice paled. "Um…erm…." glanced at Danny and saw his shock. "…that is….no I don't!" and with that she ended it abruptly. Climbed into the car and retrieved a pen. Once they reporters were sure she wasn't answering anything else they left. Alice stayed signing her fans books and papers, having her picture taken countless times under street lights. This took anther hour, Danny tried to keep clear but the word stalker kept repeating in his head so he stood behind her. Every so often she'd glance behind her at him and smile in thanks. The last autograph signed it was 10:30, she climbed in the car rubbing her face tiredly.

"Can't wait to get home and have a bath!"

"That was horrible." he said.

"Not really. They did as they were told. London, America then it gets scary! I mean there were what about one hundred people there? In America once I swear there were about five hundred people around me!" she shook her head and shivered. "America is frightening, I don't want to go back. I made it big over there about a year ago and was promoting a film. I was just walking down a street with a friend and seriously in a second there were people everywhere! I ended up with bumps, bruises and a fractured wrist there!"

His jaw dropped. "Jesus Alice! How can you be so blasé about this?"

"Because it's my life right now, if I act any other way and think about it I'll snap!" closed her eyes.

He finally asked the question that was playing on her mind. "Do you have a stalker?"

She turned her head away from him, he looked so scared for her she knew without even looking. He was that kind of man. As she opened her eyes to reply she saw a teenage girl with her mum stood across the road looking at them. "Two minutes." she told him and climbed out of the car. "Hi there." Alice said smiling when she was close enough to be heard.

"Hi, are you Sophie from Loves Young Dream?" the teenage girl asked.

Alice nodded. "Sure am. My real name is Alice."

"Will you please sign these two for me and my best friend and I won't bother you anymore."

Alice took them. "You aren't a bother at all." she cocked her head towards the car. "Now he's a bother!"

The woman and her daughter chuckled.

"Who should I address them too?" Alice asked.

"My friends name is Mercy and I am Angel."

Alice nodded. "Cool names, I got landed with Alice." then she tapped her head. "To my bestest pals and joint number one fans Mercy/Angel. Aim for the stars and expect nothing less. All the best. Alice Collins. Xxx

"Thanks." the mum said as Alice handed the paper to the young girl.

"No worries, all part of my job." Alice told her with a smile.

"Mercy is gonna be so chuffed with this. Seeing that film helped her speak out against her dad."

Alice nodded solemnly knowing what they meant. "What do you want to be when your older?"

"Me and Mercy want to be actresses and make films to help people like you do."

Alice didn't help people, not really. She was paid a stupid amount of money to pretend to be someone else essentially. She had an idea. "Do you two want a life home?" and she motioned Danny over.

"I don't know." the mum said worriedly.

"I'm filming around here and he wouldn't hurt a fly, well maybe except for strangling me." Alice grinned.

Danny approached.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Angel asked.

"She wishes!" Danny spoke up.

"You wouldn't stand a chance!" she reminded. At her words they shared another moment.

"Anyway I can assure you I am perfectly safe. Can't say you won't catch crazyitis from this one." and nudged Alice. She shoved him back.

The woman nodded and she and her daughter headed for the car. Alice stopped the mum before she climbed in beside her daughter. "Can you have Angel and Mercy ready to go from your home at say 11 o clock tomorrow?"

The mum nodded. "I think so."

"Good, I'll sort for them to look around the set." lowered her voice. "Possibly a very small bit part as background extras in the film if I can swing it. I'll have to talk to the director first but it should be fine." she didn't pull rank often but she would this time if she had to. "So 11 and the driver will be there to pick you all up."

They all climbed in the car, Alice asking Danny to take them all home.

* * *

Alice collapsed into a seat on the veranda. A eighteen inch pizza buy her side. The slices were bigger than her head! She had a bottle of coke and Danny had beer. It was almost midnight and she had a five am start the next day, on top of that she had lines to learn. Danny came out with two plates and a mug of steaming hot chocolate. She declined a plate and took the chocolate.

"Who said that was for you?" he asked playfully.

She shrugged knowing he was messing with her. "You snooze you lose!"

He snorted and sat down beside her. "By the time you go to bed that should be ready to drink."

She sipped it and smiled. "Still a little hot right now."

"Fresh from the kettle!" he told her laughing.

She placed the mug down and began to dig in with gusto.

Danny began to eat too as he stared at her. He couldn't seem to work her out. She was Lucy who entertained kids with Jungle Jangles. She was best friends with a teenage fan who she didn't know even getting them on set for a day! She was the woman who sparred and traded barbs with him. The fragile person who hated the thought of the media but dealt with it full of strength and dignity. She was amazing! "That was a lovely thing you did today you know, numerous times." picked up some more pizza and ate, half was gone already.

She shrugged. "Not really. I just felt sorry for that young girls friend and figured she could do with a break. One of my friends was being abused as a child and she killed herself when we were 12. Her name was the same as the character I played, Sophie. That is the reason I took the part it felt like fate."

"I really got you all wrong." he murmured. How many genuinely nice people were there in the world? He knew of one and she was sat there.

"I tried to tell you." she joked and felt fatigue wash over her. She finished her last slice of pizza while they chatted.

He knew he didn't get an answer about the stalker question but he didn't want to cause her bad dreams before bed so he made a note to ask her tomorrow. He saw her yawn widely.

"I have an early start tomorrow so I think I'll go to bed." she told him.

"Night Alice." he said standing up.

She stood up too. "Thanks for coming with me today, and being there for me with the reporters and generally being a star." she reached up to kiss his cheek, he turned his head and at the last second her lips brushed against the side of his. Alice couldn't move, her face merely inches from his, she wasn't blinking and her breathing was laboured. The air was fraught with tension and crackled with an unknown energy as they stared at each other.

Danny spent the following moments fighting the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her properly. Not that chaste soft touch they shared there….and how much of a massive mistake would that be? Remember Danny this is a woman who makes her living pretending to be someone else, and she's really good at it too. He'd had proof of how good today at the hospital! Could you ever really trust her? He also knew that relationships didn't last and she knew she was leaving before she'd even arrived! And why was he thinking of her in terms of a relationship?

Still his body didn't heed his minds warning and he found his head lowering to hers. He kissed her once slowly, almost asking permission. She didn't hesitate and in reply she kissed him slowly, lingering for a moment to punctuate her unspoken statement. That was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled her close to him and kissed her warm lips. Alice surrendered to him and he felt every change in her as it happened. He had never been so attuned to a woman before. He felt every curve of her body against his own, he inhaled her and found she was intoxicating and he felt his control leaving him. She had his shirt fisted in both her hands needing him to remain close. He pushed her against the veranda wall. The air was heating up an crackling more than before and still they remained locked together kissing feverishly.

Danny didn't see an end in sight until he movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He pulled back and looked in that direction. Alice was slumped against the wall, her expression could only be described as shell shocked. Danny meanwhile was beginning to think he was seeing things when once again he saw movement. A man was crouching in the grass camera in hand. Rage and indignation filled him, someone was watching them as he kissed Alice? On private property! He hopped over the wall and ran towards him. The man realising he'd been rumbled began to run. Danny chased him but it was dark and he soon lost him. Danny cursed the photographer as he headed back to Alice, as he approached he found the veranda empty….then again what did he expect? To find her waiting for him? Obviously the kiss was a mistake….he was a fool and had crossed the line. He shook his head, woman were all the same! If she was so different then where was she?

* * *

He was shaking with anger as he looked at these new photographers of his love. She was in the arms of another man kissing him! The slut! Look at her! How could she? He scrolled down the page and saw footage of her talking to reporters. She claimed to them she wasn't with him but look at the way she looked at him! She should only look at one man that way and it wasn't this stranger it was him, no other male! She also claimed to reporters that she wasn't dating or pregnant! She better hope she isn't pregnant! He refused to share her with another man or another mans child! He stared at Alice's face as she stared at this….he checked the name….this Danny's face. She was smiling at him, eyes glowing with feeling. This was wrong! Alice loved him! Not some other man! He watched the footage again from the beginning and saw this Danny put his arm around her and pull her to his side. How dare he manhandle her like that! What gave him the right? He thrust the laptop away and his eyes focused on the photograph of the kiss. She couldn't be enjoying that! He was pushing her against the wall. She was innocent, that kiss should be his! She needed to handled gently with care. He had tricked her somehow that was it. His Alice wouldn't do things like this! This man would pay! How dare he paw her like an animal! This Danny had to learn that Alice was his and no one else's!

The beauty of all this was he finally knew where she was, he could start his flirtations again, kicking it up a notch to finally convince her. Hw had to reclaim her from Danny's clutches. Alice was his! HIS! He left for the airport immediately without packing, destination South Africa.

**A/N UH OH angry stalker man and he has vowed revenge against Danny - whats gonna happen?  
Danice shared a kiss but she left after? Was it becauise she regretted it? Or something else?And Danny is angry at her again  
****And finally how is danny going to feel about being in the paper hmmmm  
I have to say i love this fic, especially coz they flirt and still antagonise each other. At its very heart it's a will they wont they but is that will they trust or will they love?**

**Glad your all enjoying :D x**


	7. Cheer Up Please

Alice and Danny avoided each other the following days like the plague. She had been in from work an hour and she hadn't seen him yet, it was starting to get dark. She didn't know what possessed her to kiss him! Ok the day had been an emotional one and she was feeling tired and defenceless but that was no excuse. She had seen a different side to him, he'd been so caring and supportive then before that playful and that was exactly what she liked in a man, not that she liked _him_! It had been a momentary impulse, that was it. Just a slip, a blip….definately...probably...or was she in trouble?

Actually the bigger question she had spent asking herself last night was why did he kiss her? Yeah she had went to kiss his cheek and missed but he kissed her lips first and after that it would have been bad manners not to do it in return right? Anyway back to the matter at hand? Why did he kiss her? WHY? She was tempted to ask that question out loud but since she was in the kitchen alone the only reply she was likely to get was from the kitchen utensils, or Danny might hear her and think she's finally lost her marbles and was talking to herself! Lets face facts here people….well Alice. Danny didn't like her! He made it known often enough. The one day that managed to be civil to each other and what happened? They end up having a rather heated kiss on the veranda. She couldn't help but smile at the memory, it had been some kiss! His lips had been firm, commanding and masterful and he made her feel….well put it this way it almost felt like her first kiss all over again. The not knowing what to expect, then slowly getting used to it. The butterflies, the way your head felt light. Not even her first kiss had made her feel like that to be fair! No one had ever made her feel like that! She'd been part of a fair few kisses over the years some on screen and romantic ones too. Of course the ones on screen didn't count, you're not gonna swoon if you have about 20 people watching you but she had been on some dates and no one made her feel weak, and shaky, he touched her lips and that was it, she was his, she surrendered. If this was a war then her white flag was flying high. It felt like the whole world shrunk to just then and time ceased for a second. He deepened the kiss and time was back with avengeance, only this time it was speeding up and she was dizzy from the feel of him.

When he'd pulled away her body hadn't known what was going on and just fell backwards. Thankfully the wall had been there to catch her or she may have fell to the floor! Then, he jumped the fence and began running…..eager to get away from her it seemed. As her mind returned, bringing with it sanity she wondered what on earth had happened! Soon humiliation quickly followed because of his his rejection when she fully came to her senses. Now though she knew he'd been chasing someone but after she thought he was disgusted by her.

The photographer must have thought Christmas had came early. The next day images of her kiss with Danny was front page news. Her publicist rang her having a heart attack, what had she been thinking? She had an image to think about. She had only been there two weeks and she was cavorting…..yes she said the word cavorting, with the locals.

The image had been grainy you couldn't make Danny out clearly but they had still identified him and reporters had been crawling over his land since. They had dug up his past, like she said they would and found he had been married once and his wife left him after six short months. His family history too, his mum a teacher and his dad a doctor who left his wife and son. They knew he kept to himself, didn't date and was a loner. Soon there was speculation that he was taking advantage of poor innocent Alice Collins. He was almost ten years her senior after all. They acted like she was sixteen some little virgin girl he was trying to exploit, she was twenty eight and knew exactly what she was doing and she was actually capable of taking advantage of him….well maybe not but she could try! Anyway now the papers were painting him as the devil and she the victim….and he hadn't spoke to her since.

She exhaled looking into her coffee cup, she didn't want much really. The chance to date someone without it being front page news. The chance to fall in love and argue and hold hands and actually kiss someone she wanted without worrying someone was gonna be recording it. She wanted a quiet normal life, fame had its drawbacks as well as its advantages and sometimes, like now it wasn't worth it. Because of her a man she liked, admired in a way was being slandered in the papers.

"You looking for the answer to life's mysteries?" Danny asked, she had been staring in the coffee cup for a while.

Alice looked up and saw Danny leaning against a wall long had he been there? She'd been lost in thought. She examined him, he had a little half smile on his face. She had been right, he looked amazing when he smiled. It transformed his whole face, his eyes soft the depths of them never ending. He looked young and playful and she drank in the sight.

"You're not going to find the answers in me either!" he joked.

She nodded feeling down.

He decided to distract her. "How did Mercy and Angel's visit go?"

"They liked it." she murmured nodding. "Colin wasn't happy about me negotiating them a part, but when is he ever happy?"

"I saw that. You were talking and he kept shaking his head. Then you got this look on your face that truly terrified me. It was all stubborn and cold then you whispered something to him and he accommodated you immediately. Well nodded and stomped off anyway. What'd you say?"

"Can't tell you, if I did I'd have to kill you." stirred her coffee with a spoon. She had actually saw him cavorting as her agent put it with an extra and threatened to tell his wife. "The girls had fun though, they had their pictures taken and autographs and even a part in the film. Austin was actually charming! I think he liked Mercy's mum to be fair. If she is daft enough to fall for his lies then I feel sorry for her. All she is is a one night stand to him. Single mums aren't his style."

"No, you are." Danny told her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Well he is going around set saying that you and he are getting close."

She snorted. "If you believe that that you are stupider than you look and you look pretty stupid!"

"Thanks." he laughed.

"It might have escaped your notice but I kissed you a few nights ago, if I was getting close to him I wouldn't have kissed you!"

"Oh I know that!" Danny assured. "I know how you feel about him, the words slimy worm come to mind."

She smiled though it didn't reach her eyes. "Good. Anyway they did their part really well, I told their mum they were gonna have me out of a job one day. I meant it too. Mercy kept on saying that everything was cool beans, I used to say that at her age, it would be nice to go back to that time."

"What being fifteen?" Danny asked appalled. "No way, I was all lanky, skinny and awkward."

"I bet you were cute." she said softly looking at the table.

"Well the girls my age certainly didn't think so!"

"They didn't know what they were missing." she again said softly feeling so down her smile disappearing.

He was giving her ammo to insult him and she was just ignoring it, she never missed a chance before. He walked towards her and sat opposite, he hated that this look was on her face, he needed her to smile and insult him. He rested his arms on the table. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno, nothing really." she exhaled eyes downcast.

He smiled. "You know for an actress you are a really bad liar! I mean c'mon you're supposed to be convincing me you are fine. I wouldn't hire you." he told her, sat back and crossed his arms.

Her eyes flared as she looked at the table, she looked up at him her smile wide. Projected happiness in her voice. "I'm so happy today!" she told him jovially. "I had the best day on set all my takes were amazing and we even finished early!" her face returned to surly. "Better?"

He snorted, "Marginally, I could still tell you were lying."

"Don't piss off an actress Danny I can go from overjoyed to in tears in three seconds flat. Do you want me to cry and have you wondering whether its real or not?" she warned and smiled evilly. "I can do it!"

His eyes widened in fear a moment, then he realised she had passion in her eyes. "Now that's better, you're insulting me again!" he patted her hand as her head lowered and she stared at the table again. "C'mon Alice, talk to me please. I might be able to help."

She looked at him and her face was pained. "I'm sorry for all this."

"What is this exactly?" he wondered.

"Well you didn't want me here and I came anyway and then we kissed and now you're in all the papers and they are digging into your past an accusing you of taking advantage of me! Like I'm some sodding child!" she pounded her fist off the table.

He jumped back. "Oh no child!" he told her seriously.

She closed her eyes and realised that trying to get her to insult him wasn't working and went for understanding. "It isn't your fault you know." he said softly. "It's fine, I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"All I want is a normal life you know? I mean God my first kiss was caught on camera!"

"Alice you're an actress!" he told her seriously.

A laugh burst from her unexpectedly at his serious slightly bewildered tone. She looked into his eyes and they gleamed with good humour.

"Personally I think you are made for your job I saw you on set today and watched you as you did a scene and you were flawless, I mean seriously I couldn't fault it. It was just natural for you. You create the characters like Ashley, or Lucy or Sophie and bring them to life and have me believing that you are them." he nodded. "Kinda like multiple personalities." grinned devilishly.

"Me and my multiple personalities huh. Only you could turn a compliment into an insult Trevanion!" she said.

"You love it!" and winked. "Oh and you agree too because you said it!" he reached across and took her hand in his when she didn't laugh. "C'mon Alice smile, insult me, you can even threaten to kill me if you want. It's not a normal day if I don't hear that from you at least once." he told her pleading. "Do anything just don't be sad." her expression was breaking his heart.

"I'll be fine Danny. This happens sometimes, once a year maybe. I just sit and list the reasons I hate being an actress and how it impacts on everyone I know. Unfortunately it happened while I'm here. I just need a good film, some ice cream and my best friend Mandy to vent to."

"You could talk to me." he offered.

"It's fine." she replied.

"Is it coz I'm not wearing a dress or make up?"

She looked at him intrigued. "If it was would you change?"

He looked torn between screaming no and running to making her cheer up. "Would you think any differently about me if I did?"

She was smiling. "Maybe not."

"Tell me would I have to shave my legs?"

She shook her head. "Wax!" eyes wide to punctuate the statement.

Danny gulped, eyes wide. "This is getting scary!"

"You would seriously wear a dress and make up? Danny in drag?"

"If you talk to me." he countered.

She motioned to his room. "Go on then."

His smile fell. "You were supposed to take pity on me and say no!" he told her in mock seriousness.

"And miss a chance like this? Never!" her mood lifting without her knowledge.

"Well I don't own a dress in my size and I doubt you do too so there!" and he stuck his tongue out. "No drag for Danny!" he crowed then he was serious. "But all joking aside I am here to listen if you want to let off steam go on you know you want to…..just don't cry ok." squeezed her hand. "Coz if you cry I may cry too and that isn't pretty believe me!"

"I'll never make you cry." she murmured smiled. "Maybe have you begging for mercy."

"Beg pfft!"

She blinked and her eyes were full of tears.

"Mercy!" he screamed hands together in prayer.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve saw a strange light shining in her eyes.

"So c'mon then, since you have ascertained that I am A willing to wear a dress and make up and B beg you not to cry you have to talk to me now."

She nodded her head. "I just hate this life sometimes." she admitted. "I know I am so lucky to have the life I do, be able to do the job I love and get paid really well to do it. I'm financially secure and I'm only 28 and have numerous opportunities that people can only dream of but it's the living in a fish bowl I can't stand! I hate the feeling like I'm being watched no matter where I go. Sometimes I wonder what if feels like to be invisible, what would I do if I was?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand.

"You know I can't even get drunk, I'm too afraid. I hate having my picture taken outside of work or photo shoots believe it or not."

His mouth gaped slightly, she was shy! He would never have believed it, she hid it really well. She must have been emotionally drained after the hospital and the media. He should have helped her more!

"Just a question have you ever been that drunk that you passed out?" she asked.

"Not that bad but I have been pretty far gone. You?"

"Well I'm just making a point I don't have that choice." she murmured "But to answer your question, yes before I was famous."

"Bet that was a fun night." he smiled.

"Oh it was, well what I can remember of it." she smiled lost in memories and he felt great that his plan was working taking her mind of the bad stuff. "Cory's mum Mandy, oh the stories she could sell! Once about two years before Cory was born we have been out then went back to hers and drank some more. I woke up in her bath using the shower curtain as a blanket! I swore I went to sleep in her spare room!"

He chuckled.

"Then there was the time I fell asleep on her bench using the bread bin as a pillow and had my feet in a sink full of water!" she rubbed her cheek smiling. "I got up and slipped onto my bum my feet went south without telling me!" she smiled nostalgically. "Those two nights are a blur, fun though. Put me, Mandy and alcohol together and it just goes mad!"

He laughed. "Mandy sounds nice."

"She's great, been there from the beginning. She'd never betray me, has all my secrets. Thankfully I have managed to keep her and Cory a secret so reporters aren't following her. No doubt she'd kick their ass." she studied him. "Mandy would love you."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, keeping the all powerful Alice Collins in her place. She'd think you're great, ask how you did it then ask if you had a brother!"

"I'm an only child." he told he apologetically. "Plus why would she ask if I had a brother? What's wrong with me?"

"You don't wanna hear this!" she advised.

"I do." he said haughtily eyes twinkling.

"You asked for it," looked him dead in the eye. "She'd say that someone able to put me in my place so easily should marry me, then she could laugh at the havoc in the marriage."

He wasn't as affected by the statement as he may have been in the past. "I have to meet her!" then squeezed Alice's hand when her eyes began to darken again. "Jobs have good jobs and bad parts you know that right?" a rhetorical question. "As a vet I hate when I can't save every animal that needs me, then there is the stupid amount of paperwork, the cleaning the list goes on. But the good parts usually outweigh the bad, especially if you are doing something you love. Like Mercy and her friend. She wouldn't be here without you!"

She looked in his eyes.

"Is Colin angry about the reporters sniffing around?"

"Oh no, on the contrary he loves it. Free publicity, apparently I'm putting the film out there. He suggested to pretend to the media that I'm falling for you, like my character is on the film. Real life mirroring art sort of thing. I'm beginning to wonder how far he wants me to go with you!" she pondered out loud then realised what she said and blushed.

He disregarded her statement, had an idea to really cheer her up, this would work, he knew it. "Enough of this, it isn't helping huh? How do you feel seeing one of the good parts of my job?"

"What?"

He took her hand and tugged it. "C'mon."

They separated hands and walked from the house down to the surgery side by side. She halted at the door. "Is the surgery a place I can go or should I fear for my nose?"

"I'll let you off this time." and held the door open for her. He led her towards the pens and she saw a lioness inside it, three tiny newborn cubs suckling.

"Oh my god!" Alice breathed and knelt down to examine them. "How old are they?"

"Two days old, their eyes aren't even open yet."

A breath was expelled from her. "Look at them." she said in awe. "Isn't that just the most beautiful thing." she murmured more to herself than him. The lioness just lay back as the babies fed. She heard Danny walk away, then returned carrying a bottle. "Do you want to feed one?"

She spun her head. "Go in there? With her?" eyes wide. "You truly are trying to get rid of me huh?"

He laughed. "Damn, plan foiled. I suppose you'll have to feed a different cub."

"Different?" she asked interest piqued.

"Well those three have a little brother who was really ill when he was born. Mum rejected him so I'm hand rearing him. He's due a feed and…." he shook the bottle.

"Could I?" she asked softly. "Really? No joke?" only half believing that she had this opportunity.

"Sure." and pointed to a cage across the room.

She jumped up and down a little and clapped. He felt his chest swell when he realised he put this joyful look in her eyes. Then she grabbed his hand and they walked across the room hand in hand, they didn't release until they were washing hands at a sink, he could tell she was excited. She then skipped over to the cage and looked at the baby while he collected a chair. He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her backwards until she sat down.

"I'll bring him over ok?" then he opened the door of the cage, the cub mewled and moved its head a slowly, Alice's heart just melted. Danny tenderly picked the cub up and placed it on a little white sheet, then moved so he was behind Alice. He reached over her and laid the cub in her hands. Alice looked down at the baby who was as long as one of her hands and reached for the bottle. Danny remained behind her mouth close to her ear. "Let him seek out the teat." he murmured.

Alice nudged the little one with the teat and he found it and began to drink tentatively.

"I was feeding him with a syringe at first but he didn't take to it, the last resort was a bottle and he did so I'm happy." he added. Then moved so he could see her face. He was down on his haunches by her side pretending his focus was on the animal but it was she who commanded his attention. She was gazing at the animal with the sweetest smile, eyes unbelievably bright. He began to feel a tightness in his chest then, a feeling he couldn't explain.

"This is amazing." she whispered, her troubles forgotten.

The cub lost the teat and began to whimper, Alice guided back with a gentle touch.

Danny stared at her not even blinking. The cub was good, but it was she who was amazing, the feeling inside growing.

Alice looked up at him smiling. "Do you do this often?"

"Not really." he said clearing his throat when his voice sounded husky. "Just when mum can't cope or rejects the little ones. It helps that he is a little fighter."

The cub had finished his meal and was snoozing in Alice's arms. Her fingers gently rubbing from his head down his back rhythmically.

"I named his brother Fangs you know." he told her.

"Fangs? Is that because one day he'll be able to rip you apart?" she asked.

He laughed. "Nothing that dramatic, I was at a loss what to call the boys and your comment about sleeping in a coffin down here popped into my mind and voila fangs."

"That's sweet in a weird way."

"So what do you think we should name him?"

"You haven't named him yet?"

He shook his head. "I was gonna name him count, for count Dracula but it doesn't fit."

She thought. "Would you mind very much calling him Cory? You just said he was ill when he was born but was a fighter kinda like my little nephew."

"Cory it is! If you have a phone I can take a picture of you and baby Cory to send to Mandy."

She frowned. "I left it at the house. Would you take one with your phone then send it to me?" she asked hopefully.

"My pleasure." and he snapped a few pics.

She nodded fingers returning to the cubs head. "At least you have these little guys to remind you of me when I'm gone." she said reluctantly handing the baby over.

He placed the cub in the cage feeling sombre, he didn't like to think of her leaving and that should unsettle him but it didn't it just made him sad.

"Bye bye Cory." Alice whispered. "Mummy doesn't know what she is missing." looked out of the window and saw it was fully dark now. She checked her watch. "I'd better be getting up to the house, I have lines to learn and a early start tomorrow. Oh yeah Colin asked me to remind you about the lions."

"I know."

They walked up to the house together.

"I'm worried about the lions if I'm being honest." she admitted.

"You're right to, they are dangerous animals."

"Have you ever been you know, attacked?" she said the last word softly.

He nodded looking at the dusty ground as he walked. "I was out with Dupe. The truck stalled and a lion appeared. The lion pounced on him and was sort of throwing him from side to side. He was shouting at me to shoot the lion but they were moving so much in couldn't incase I hit Dupe." he exhaled. "He almost died that day." he swallowed eyes radiating with sadness and Alice grasped his hand tightly. "Eventually I shot the gun and must have grazed the animal because it jumped off Dupe, I thought it ran off and lifted Dupe into the truck. It returned and pounced on me….." he remembered the saliva dripping in his eyes. Rotten putrid breath around him. The sharpness of the teeth…."I only survived coz Dupe managed to fire a flare and I rolled under the car. We got away after I managed to radio the house." he shook his head. "I've never been so scared in my life. I couldn't eat, barely slept without nightmares. I couldn't go near an animal without having a panic attack. Lynsey, my wife suggested selling up and I was going to but I couldn't. Three weeks later she left."

What a cow! She left her husband after such a traumatic experience? Alice restrained herself, they found themselves at the foot of the veranda. "I'm so glad you were ok, really." reached out and found her hand running down his cheek slowly.

"Me too. Really." Danny echoed, he caught her hand as it fell and began comparing the difference of size to her hand and his. She was so small, he far bigger. He placed both of his hands around her and looked into her eyes. "If you are cautious you'll be fine." he promised, a hidden double meaning to his words. The second meaning he was totally unaware of.

"You're….you're keeping me safe?" she stammered at the blatant heat in his eyes and the feel of his hands surounding hers

"Always." he murmured and freed her hand, ran a finger down her cheek feather soft. "As long as you are here than you don't ever have to worry about that." a light in his eyes Alice hadn't seen before.

No one looked at her with such a expression. She had seen lust in peoples eyes and want and calculating but this was tender and gentle. She wanted him to kiss her again, when he made no move to disappointment filled her and she gave up. "Thank you, goodnight Danny." climbed the stairs and walked into the house.

"Night Alice." he whispered as she retreated. "Sleep well."

**A/N awwww the danice are falling in love! But will evil stalker guy put a spanner in the works?**


	8. Teaching A Lesson

Alice lay in her bed that night unable to turn her mind off. Danny was the prevalent feature in there flitting in and out whenever it pleased him. Ok Alice, you've never ignored an issue before and you have one now. Its time to face facts, she was attracted to him, had been since they first met. Yeah he had been rude and a pain and basically an ass but to be fair regardless of all that he intrigued her. He didn't act like someone usually did around famous people. He had his own set of rules and he followed them, not ones people think they have to follow. She liked how he challenged her and didn't back down and she loved that he could keep up with her in an argument and not only keep up but win too! She could admit to herself he'd won, once or twice admitting it to him was out of the question!Ok so yeah he interested her and she fancied him coz c'mon he wasn't bad looking. Not pretty boy handsome, but she had never liked that anyway. All this sounds simple doesn't it? I mean as long as he continued being as ass feelings wouldn't grow. What wasn't simple was when he was sweet letting her feed newborn lion cubs and taking care of her with the media and even offering to wear a dress so she would talk to him. That changed everything coz that could change simple attraction to something much deeper. He'd break her heart if she fell for him. She wasn't that naïve he didn't plan on falling in love any time soon so if she did fall for him she'd end up alone.

He was also an enigma, it wasn't often you came across someone who did something just because they could. In her experience people helped you because they wanted something in return, be that covertly or obviously. Not Danny though, he was genuine, he didn't pretend. Even when he didn't like her he told her straight, and he had no idea how special that made him. She rolled onto her stomach feeling all warm and tingly. He was nice, she pondered closing her eyes feeling content. It wasn't often she went to sleep feeling like this. Her eyes closed and her mind began to drift, her musings did too. It was all Danny, she smiled sleepily. He was clever, he was funny, she liked him. Danny was lovely. She thought in her drowsy state. Danny….love…..love…..Danny…. she drifted off unaware of her sleepy thoughts.

(X)

Danny sat in his study with a glass of whiskey. He looked at the amber liquid and swished it in the glass wishing his problems would drown in the depths of the alcohol, because he did have problems big ones! He was developing feelings for Alice. Not just a little crush either. He downed the drink and winced as it burned his throat. God how did Dupe drink so much of this stuff? He put the bottle away to the drawer, getting drunk wouldn't help and it wouldn't fix his problem either. Even if was an attractive alternative!

He couldn't talk to Dupe or Fatani about this either, they would laugh at his predicament, because of course only Danny would fall for a massive film star out of his league. They would surmise that the next alternative would be sleeping with her and start to concoct plans. It wasn't that they didn't respect woman they were just clueless alone so between them it was worse! He wasn't the type of guy to just sleep with her either, all the woman in his past he had loved and what if they somehow managed to convince him?

He rubbed his head. She just wasn't what he expected. It was easier to hate her when he saw her as this spoiled woman who did anything to get her own way but that wasn't true. She had a good heart and was fragile she was exactly the type of woman he'd been attracted to before he'd been married. Somehow Alice managed to break down his walls and defences like they were nothing at all. She kept him on his toes….and reminded him so much of Lynsey it was scary! It didn't help that for some stupid reason he'd got into his head that he just had to impress her, and how did he do that? Feeding a baby lion cub, I mean who else could give her that? It had quickly backfired, seeing her face as she held the cub, eyes alight with feeling, face full of unmasked awe. He'd been ready to do anything just to keep that look on her face. And he didn't want to think about the lengths he'd go to for her to look at him like that! It would be too easy to give into these budding feelings but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't risk loving someone who was going to leave, and she would. He didn't want to fall in love again, love hurt.

(X)

Alice woke up the next morning in an amazing mood. She was humming a song in the kitchen, she'd heard on the radio.

"If you look inside my heart you will see, so come a little bit closer we're not so different at all." she sang while she waited for the coffee to brew.

Danny had been in the process of walking into the kitchen when he heard her singing. "Is that true?" he asked impulsively. She was dressed in brown khaki shorts and a white shirt and t-shirt. She looked over her shoulder at him and felt a smile bloom automatically at the sight of him. "What?"

He took another step towards her. "Are you and me not so different?"

"What do you think?" she asked eyes twinkling. "There's the old saying about men being from Mars and women from Venus."

"That's not what I meant." he told her softly. He wasn't planning on acting like this but the song she had been singing spoke to him.

"I think we are alike." she nodded looking at him thoughtfully. "Our personalities are similar and no I don't find that a bad thing. What do you think?"

He walked towards her again. "I think…." he began, then remembered that she was an actress, her life was on a different continent half way across the world. He sighed and took a step back. "Alice what are we doing?"

"Talking," she said placing two mugs on the bench.

"No, I mean us! What are WE doing?"

Still she misunderstood. "Well I am about to drink some coffee and then go to work, don't know about you."

His eyes narrowed. That was all he was to her. A laugh, a joke! Something to take her mind off the boredom while she stayed here! She didn't care about him at all. He was stupid enough to believe that he was developing feelings and she goes and proves to him how shallow she really was! To think he was going to ask her if she wanted to go to family day on Sunday with him. God she must think him a right tool!

"Danny?" Alice asked confused by his rapidly changing demeanour.

"I preferred it when you called me Trevanion!" he spat then spun and left the kitchen leaving Alice bewildered. Her good mood instantly squashed, she stared at his back confused. What was the matter with him? What did he take something out on her for? Why did he have to rub her the wrong way? She thought they were passed all that. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Alice, it's Colin. Austin is feeling unwell and according to him can't come in today so unfortunately all filming today is cancelled. The day is yours."

"Ok Colin, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." he replied obviously not happy at this development with Austin.

They disconnected and she watched Danny as he walked out of the study and out of the house, he completely disregarded her. She was angry now. "You know what Trevanion? Screw you!" dialled a number quickly and a man picked up.

"Hi Alex, its Alice. You asked me out, are you free tonight?"

She smiled at his enthusiastic agreement.

"Great, pick me up at Leopards Den!"

(X)

Danny had stayed out of the house as long as humanly possible. It was tea time and he'd skipped dinner and was absolutely starving. He slowly trudged up to the house, mind made up that he was going to ignore Alice. He walked into the house and almost fell through the front door, his chest felt tight and he could breathe at the sight before him. His jaw slack. Alice stood there in a knockout red dress, a touch of make up to accentuate her features. Her endless cobalt blue eyes deep and clear, every inch of the dress hugging her trim athletic figure. She was….she was….GOOD GOD! Surely he had to be hallucinating because nothing that looked that good could be real! He should have eaten today!

"Oh Trevanion since I'm going out its dinner for one."

His hallucination was talking to him, it sure was vivid, it had the accent down pat! "Oh-kay!" he squeaked. He could smell her perfume, it was addling his brain making it hard for him to think. She was naturally beautiful without trying. Dressed up? She just about killed him!

"Are you ok?" she asked knowing exactly why he was acting like this, she had deliberately chose this dress as she knew she looked pretty good in it. He may not like her but he couldn't hide that he was attracted to her she thought evilly and a little pay back for this morning was in order!

"Fine!" he nodded breathless. "Just ran up from the surgery." he lied hand on his chest to ensure his heart was still beating.

She smiled and he felt his heart began to swim.

"Musta been some run!" she told him seriously.

"Mmmm hmmm." he nodded again. "I gotta….." pointed to some random place then escaped to his study.

Alice grinned widely, "Score two to me Trevanion!"

Danny meanwhile sat in his study hand over his mouth. What was she trying to do? Kill him? Send him into a coma? It felt like she was trying to make a point but he wasn't sure what! All he knew was that she was stood there in front of him in that dress and all the oxygen in his body disappeared and his blood headed south! He went to the table, sat down and yanked open the drawer which held the whiskey, took the lid off and drank deeply. He had swallowed three large gulps before his throat started burning and he placed it back down grimacing. Look at what she did to him! She was driving him to drink! How was he supposed to ignore her when she dressed like that? He was doomed pure and simple. Seriously just kill him now! He had no hope of surviving this!

His stomach growled reminding him of how little he had eaten today. He really needed food but what if Alice was still there? Dress in he little red….phew! If he tried to slice something he was likely to cut his finger off! He walked to the door and placed his ear against it listening intently, when he didn't hear anything he turned the handle and eased the door open, peeked his head out and looked from side to side. Ok the coast is clear Danny so he tiptoed out and started towards the kitchen. He was about to enter it quickly when she appeared right in front of his face.

He jumped and covered his face with his hands. "Bleeding Nora!" he declared.

Alice bit back a laugh. "Can you help me Danny?" she asked eyes shining with fun.

He lowered his hands so only his eyes were visble. "An animal needs me!" he squeaked muffled taking a step back.

"How do you know?" she asked grinning.

"Radio…."his hands falling fully now.

"Oh is it in the bush?"

He nodded.

"Did the animal in trouble use the local drums to contact Dupe because he called earlier to say he wasn't midnight tracking tonight."

He nodded not really aware of what she was saying. "Dupe did radio."

"Oh." she said playing along. "I just thought they were charging in the living room."

He moaned almost in pain. "Alice I really need…." his voice high.

"Just do this one thing and I'll be able to leave." she negotiated innocently.

"Ok." he breathed. "What is it?"

She opened her hand and he saw a necklace. Fasten this for me, and the button on the top of my dress."

His eyes widened. "There could be an emergency!" he couldn't touch her, she have to pick him off the floor!

"It will take two seconds, go on." she urged and she turned her back.

He was a goner! He took the necklace from over her shoulder and he wrapped it around her neck. She had a long slender totally kissable neck, he could see the pulse throbbing, smell her perfume as it wrapped around him sending him haywire. He could lean in just a fraction and…..GOD Danny control yourself he thought as he started to lean down. He fastened the necklace like he'd been burned.

"Danny don't forget the button." she purred. Alice heard him swallow and his breathing was audible. He was all thumbs as he fumbled with the tiny button hands grazing her graceful back. Finally it slipped into place and Danny was sweating.

She spun, smiled brilliantly saw sweat upon his brow.

Danny felt the look and hit his limit.

"Thanks." and kissed his lips chastely.

His eyes almost rolled. "I need to lie down." he croaked.

"No emergency?"

Not unless you counted him! "I don't know, I need to lie down!" he moaned.

She heard a beep. "There's my ride. Bye bye, enjoy your peace and quiet." and she flounced off hips swaying as she walked.

Danny unable to rationally think lay down face down on the floor.

Alice peeked back in and saw him. She laughed softly, he knew better than to mess with her again!

**A/N haha! anyine else thinks that danny learned his lesson? on another note it was all going so well until danny was funny wi her! but could it still happen? remember evil stalker man has arrived at Africa by now! x**


	9. You're Worse

An hour after Danny picked himself off the floor he made himself a sandwich, which he had to force down as Alice invaded his thoughts making his stomach churn nervously. He walked into the living room and dropped onto a chair to watch some TV, only to escape from the quiet. It was scary how used he'd got having her around. About now she'd be sat in that chair across the room, legs draped across the arm and head hanging off the other side, script high in the air testing how different ways of saying things. It was fascinating watching her practice, he watched her once without her knowing and she was so intense and focused. Almost like him when he was operating. Recently too he found that they chatted more as they cooked or did dishes or anything really. Well since he pushed her this morning, he paled at the thought. Note to self, don't push Alice coz she pushed back and she won. God she won hands down! He'd had no chance! He rubbed his neck and realised that once again he was thinking about her. He picked up the remote and pressed a button to erase the quiet and to distract himself, the picture materialised on screen and a cooking program was trying to instruct him on how to make the perfect soufflé.

"No thanks." he muttered and punched in a random number.

Alice appeared on the screen, she looked so young and small, her blue eyes shining, a unsure expression upon her face. He had never seen someone look so conflicted before. "Christ I can't escape her!" he proclaimed. "Why me? Why this torture?" he moaned about to turn it over when her broken voice stopped made him freeze.

"Please don't talk to me again Riley." she pleaded.

Danny looked up and saw this Riley holding her wrist tightly. He looked scared.

"I love you Sophie please listen to me!"

On screen her eyes filled with tears. "How can you live me Ry?" she breathed. "Look at me…."

Danny's mouth was open eyes wide and unblinking.

"I am looking Sophie, I see much, SO much!" he reached out to touch her face.

Alice's face contrasted a whole array of emotions in the time it took for Rileys hand to raise. Danny recognised need, want, love, regret and finally resignation, that was the strongest and he felt his heart jerk painfully. He saw her back lower and almost crumple, then she regained her composure. "I'm worthless Ry, my dad…."

Riley cupped Alice's cheek not allowing her to get away this time. "He doesn't know you Sophie. Not the real you. I do, I lov…."

She shook her head, the small movement making tears leak down her cheeks. "Don't say it please." she begged. "Don't make this harder then it has to be, it'll hurt less if I just go."

"No, I won't let you go. You may not want to hear it but I love you Soph!" Riley enunciated clearly. "Not only that but could have a future with love and happiness, everything! Remember the plans we made? Getting away to college? Jobs? Uni? Getting our own house? I refuse to give that up!"

"My dad found out about my application for Uni." she whispered eyes downcast. He went online and deleted my application, I'm stuck here another year and I won't hold you back!"

Riley simply shook his head. "Is that what this is about?" he laughed. "Oh Soph!" and he cupped her cheeks gently as he kissed her. Alice seemed to melt against him.

Danny turned the TV off as jealousy hot and fast seemed to surge through him. He tossed the remote on the sofa wondering whether he was losing his mind. She was good, I mean really good he literally felt like his heart was being torn out there. Her tears made him want to hunt down anyone who'd hurt her. That must have been Love's Young Dream. No wonder it made her famous it should have given her a big ego too. Not many films touched him that like, it was Alice though. It had felt real, all the emotion she conveyed in that small clip must have been exhausting for her. He rubbed his face, he'd had enough. He wasn't the type of man who drank to excess but he had to find a way to get away from her a while or he was gonna go crazy! He went to his bedroom to change.

(X)

Alice was seething. She and her date were stood in Fatani's by the entrance. She had walked away form him and he stopped her.

"Alice I didn't…" Alex began.

She spun hands on hips. "What? Mean to kiss that person? So what happened? Did you trip, fall and land on their face then?"

Alex had the grace to blush. "Well no…."

"Alex if you didn't want to go out with me then fine. Say NO! I can take rejection you know! What you don't do is meet your other date and kiss them behind my back. And if you do then you shouldn't be daft enough to do it when I'm certain to catch you!"

"I do want to go out with you, I was just double booked and I didn't want to miss the chance to go out with a film st…you!"

So she was bragging rights, that was all! She bit her lip from raging at him. She should be used to this by now, but it still stung. He didn't want to go out with her coz he liked her, he wanted her coz she was Alice Collins.

"I was just double booked. Please give me another chance!"

"Now you are single booked, go back to your other date! This is over!" and with all the grace of a queen she walked away from him toward the bar.

Alex watched her than realised he had lost and left.

Alice meanwhile was sitting down in front of a man called Fatani.

"Hi there." he practically purred.

"Hi. Can I have something fruity, alcoholic and strong please."

"How about sex on the beach." Fatani suggested and wiggled his eyebrows.

"How about you lay off the innuendoes and I won't lodge your testicles somewhere in the region of your tonsils."

He nodded an affirmative quickly and picked up some bottles of coloured liquid. Began to wonder whether she hated men. Danny said she was a pain in the ass…..Danny! You know what, he could do the big man a favour here! "So you're the famous Alice…."

"Drop the famous. I'm Alice, just Alice." she breathed.

"Ok then just Alice how is it living with Danny?" placed a yellow and orange drink in front of her.

She nodded and moved it closer. "It's good, we get along."

Fatani snorted. "That's not what he told me!"

"What did he say?" she asked frowning.

"Just that he wanted his house back and he wished you'd go back to Mara. You're a pain, loud and you get on his nerves. And that was just today. Yesterday the list was endless!"

"Oh." she squeaked hurt cascading. "You spoke to him yesterday?" was it after the surgery? She wondered when they named the cub.

Fatani nodded. "He said yesterday that you are the biggest pain the neck he has ever lived with and that's including his wife!"

Alice felt her heart plummet. "He compared me to her?" the one who left him when he needed her most! Is that how he saw her? She felt her eyes beginning to water slightly.

Fatani shrugged. "A little….well more than that…..possibly a lot….ok yeah there was quite a list."

She exhaled. "Excuse me please." she tossed down an unknown amount of money for her drink and walked out of the bar.

Fatani debated on ringing Danny to tell him the good news but decided against it. He'd find out soon enough. Ten minutes later the man in question walked in.

He looked around, saw that Alice and her date weren't here and decided to hand around. Went to the bar and swore for a moment he could smell Alice's perfume…..God he had her on the brain! "hey man!" he said to Fatani as he settled as bottle in front of him.

"I did a big favour!" Fatani told him almost bursting with pride.

"What? You cleared my bar tab free of charge?" Danny asked chuckling, then took a drink.

"Well you know how you were complaining about Alice about a week ago? Well I spoke to her for you."

Danny's smile fell. "What?" his brows snapped together.

This wasn't quite the reaction Fatani expected.

"Well you didn't like living with her did you? So I sorted it. She left here a little whole ago, she'll be at yours now packing as we speak. Well I think."

Danny was livid. "What did you say?"

"Does it…."

He was on his feet and knocked his bottle over. "WHAT!"

"Just that you hated living with her and wished she'd go back to Mara."

Is that all? "She knows that, why would that make her move out?" his anger ebbing.

"Well um….I kinda said that you compared her to Lynsey and she was worse." Fatani admitted ready to take cover behind his bar if he had to.

Danny's eyes bulged so much they almost burst from his head. "I didn't say that! Why would you….." he spluttered unable to finish with the manic thoughts running through his head.

"Because you…."

Danny gave in to the voices telling him tog et home to her. "Sod it, I need to see her! Thanks!" he said sarcastically. "If you hurt her Fatani I swear I'll kill you." and he too unknowingly copied Alice as she too had tossed money down and stomped out leaving Fatani wiping his bar completely lost as to what transpired.

(X)

Alice stood in her room folding up clothes. Thankfully she had arrived and the house was empty. Every so often as the bar mans words would return to her more a tear would fall. at first she had tried to stop them but now she let them fall freely. Why would he do that to her? She knew she wasn't easy to love with and was a pain in the neck but comparing her to his ex? That was bad and she saying she was worse! She squashed a sob before it rose. Saying that couldn't have hurt her more! She heard a truck pull up and footsteps pound into the house. She bit her lip, she recognised that sure stride as Danny, and by the sounds of things he had a purpose. She made her face impassive as he heard her call her name.

"Alice!" he shouted, found her packing in his room her back to the door.

"Alice, what Fatani said…." he began.

"Doesn't matter!" she fumed. "I'm not leaving coz of that I need some space and don't deny that you want some too."

He went to her and saw her tear stained cheeks. "Oh sweetheart." he whispered and cupped her cheek.

She yanked free from him. "I'm not your sweetheart, we're nothing."

He stared at her. "I am sorry. At first I didn't want you here but what Fatani said about Lynsey isn't true. You're so much more than her. We've changed from before, we're friends."

Alice felt like she was in pain. "I don't care." her words shuddering. "We aren't friends."

"Please don't go I want to stay with me, I'm sorry Fatani hurt you."

"You don't want me to stay!" she protested. "And it didn't hurt me I know the truth now."

He stepped in front of her and took her hands. "Yes I do. I admit you drive me crazy and I spend most of the time wanting to strangle you, but you do so much for me, stay."

"I…." she was softening because of his heartfelt declaration.

"I'll cry." he warned a smile playing at his lips.

"Big tough Danny sobbing? I'd like to see that." she murmured.

He stuck his bottom lip out. "Wah!…that is all you're getting, I do have an image to up hold you know." he looked at her intensely. "Stay, please." his eyes pleading.

She looked at her case, then him. "You know I hate you right?"

"Yeah, me too. Now lets get back to Fatani's, get you back to your date." he's probably wondering where you are."

"Yeah." she agreed softly, not wanting to admit to Danny that she caught her date kissing someone else.

"I know that tone, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said cheerily, putting her half filled case on the floor.

"Well since you and you're date are there I'll drop you off then go yeah."

"You don't…."

He had ZERO desire to see her with another man. "Well I was thinking that I might meet someone too and don't want your man stealing all my moves." wiggled his eyebrows.

Maybe being someone else might make him forget her!

"Ok." she said sadly nodding. "You'll knock the women dead."

He chuckled as they walked from the house. "Not dead hopefully maybe slightly stunned!"

Alice watched him as they left, he was smiling and she felt like she was free falling.

**A/MN straight up unchecked, have to be out early 2moro so sorry about any muistakes...  
Anyway ****Fatani almost put a spanner in the works there but alice believed danny :) how will he react when or IF he finds out about her date x**


	10. You Know You Want To

Alice sat in Fatani's completely dejected. Stupid Alice! Stupid Alex! Stupid Danny! She ground her teeth together grimacing. Took a drink from her glass slipping further into the darkness of her corner. She didn't know why she was upset she didn't even like Alex…..so if she wasn't upset about him then who? Danny? NO! Alex was why she was upset, no one else. All she wanted was to get her own back on Danny and it went and back fired in her face BIG STYLE! Now Danny was out there meeting other people, woman specifically. He'd kiss them the way he kissed her, they'd fall in love and live happily ever after and it was ALL Alex's fault! Damn him!

Her mood darkened further and she stared at the brightly decorated umbrella perched on the top of her glass. Maybe if she found him could she gouge his eyes with the sharp end of this! It would hurt no doubt. She exhaled sadly and took it out and threw it across the table, this was how low she was, she was threatening bodily harm with a mini umbrella, all because her (kind of) housemate didn't want her!

All she wanted to do was go home, have a bath and brood in private instead of sitting here getting more depressed and drunk as seconds ticked by. She couldn't though, what if Danny took someone home tonight? I mean it was conceivable that he would meet someone, she wouldn't be the only person who found him attractive, all he had to do was smile at her and she just about fell at his feet! She blushed at the thought of them leaving his house. It felt like it took forever for her to realise she was smiling at him like she had never met a man before. She rubbed her face depression almost crippling her, if she went home and saw him with another woman she might actually scream very loudly, and if she stayed out he would probably think she was sleeping at Alex's thus making her easy. She couldn't win! I mean the obvious choice was the hotel, it was the safer option, as in if she had enough to drink she might accidentally (on purpose) attack his lady friend…..and that she wouldn't do!

As she mused as to whether there was a hotel in the area the subject of her thoughts walked in. She choked on her drink, then found herself shrinking lower into the shadows. Her first thought was hide, then her eyes widened slightly as he was illuminated by a white disco light which flashed above him. Why didn't he dress like that more often? And why didn't she realise what he was wearing before? Possibly because he was wearing a jacket, but that wasn't the point, he wore a black shirt open at the collar and jeans long and pressed, these didn't look like his usual jeans these looked... wow the only thing she could think to explain was an explanation point, they just ! Ok maybe three exclamation points or thirty or an inordiante amount possibly. Ok Alice you've had a little too much to drink, she thought, because it was getting extremely hard to order her thoughts coherently, I mean describing people using exclamation points was just weird. Weird but accurate she conceded because he did look ! At the moemnt she couldn't look away if her life depended on it.

Danny must have sensed someone watching him because he looked in her direction. She crouched lower, so far she was almost under the table. He moved his head and noticed her, and the one drink on the table, a question in his eyes. He waved to Fatani and then headed straight for her. She began to curse under her breath. Fatani met Danny halfway and handed him a bottle, Danny motioned to her and then Fatani nodded. After handing over some money Danny headed for her again. Bent down and looked under the table. "Hello down there. You hiding?" smirked cockily.

For once she had no sarky reply and it irked her no end. "Yes!" she snapped sitting up and crossed her arms.

"Didn't work very well." he chuckled. "Good date?" he carried on liking making her squirm, she did it to him enough!

She shifted in her seat. "The best!" she lied. She didn't know why she lied, he knew the truth she could tell, it was why he was asking, coz he was evil! He couldn't take pity on her!

"So he's at the bathroom then?" he questioned.

"No he's been unavoidably detained." and huffed.

He knelt down again so they were at eye level. "If you were my date I'd never be unavoidably detained." eyes shining green and bright.

"Bet you say that to all the girls who've been dumped." she grumbled.

"Just the pretty ones." he nodded. "Can I join you?"

She was annoyed by his jovial mood, the thoughts of him with other woman still fresh in her mind. "Depends are you going to be all moody on me again?" because if she was and had to get revenge on him again it would only back fire again and God knows what would happen!

"I wasn't…."

"Don't deny it Danny, I can't keep up your moods! One minute we're friends then you're snappy then what? Actually what is next?" she declared. "Marriage?"

"If you're asking." he told her.

"Don't play with me Trevanion."

"Ooooo now that one has promise." he was giggling in his head.

"Ok you're dead!" and she stood up.

He put his hands up as a gesture of surrender. "I promise I won't be moody with you tomorrow if you agree to sit and have a drink with me. Mind you if you don't agree I might say no."

She sat down and crossed her arms.

"Go on, I don't bite, unless my wif…"

"One joke about us being married and moody or not tomorrow I'll kick you on your ass!"

"Ok." he smiled. "You know you want to. I promise I'll be good, scouts honour!"

"Start and I leave ok?"

He slipped into the seat opposite her grinning. She should have known he'd win, he was due a win! That was his lot. One win!

"Ok my dear wife…."

"Danny!"

"Hey if you didn't want to marry me you shouldn't have asked!"

"I didn't."

"Yeah you did." he snorted.

"Well if you're my husband where is my engagement ring?" she asked.

"Well since you asked me shouldn't you give me one?" he questioned. "Bad wife!"

It was impossible to stay mad at him when he smiled so playfully and looked so cute doing it.

"You can punish me later dear." she said sweetly. She couldn't beat him, she may as well join him.

"That's why I married you!" he laughed.

Fatani stopped the banter when he brought a drink over for Alice, she looked away.

"Cedric." Danny prompted.

Fatani exhaled. "I'm sorry Al…."

Danny elbowed him.

Fatani glared at him. "I'm sorry Miss Collins!" he said pointedly to Danny. "He didn't say what he said about Lynsey I lied coz I thought it was what he wanted!" again glaring at Danny.

Alice nodded. "Ok Thanks, and it's Alice."

Danny grinned and leaned towards her. "Tell him you'll forgive him properly if he clears my bar tab."

Alice pretended to consider it. "Nice try."

"I should double it after that!" Fatani muttered walking away.

"Well since you didn't do that a goodnight kiss is off the table! Just so you know!" he told her playfully.

"I'm not sure my broken heart will ever mend!"

"You had your chance, you blew it." he crowed. Then he looked at Fatani phone in hand.

"Excuse me!" and he jogged across, took the phone from his hand and gestured something wildly. Then returned quickly. "So date?" he asked sitting down.

"Not a lot to tell, I caught him kissing someone else." her face red.

"Really?"

"I've never been so mortified!" she moaned shaking her head.

"Why would he want to kiss another woman when he had you?"

Alice's cheeks were suddenly flaming. "You assume it's a woman."

His jaw dropped. "No way!" he gasped. "He kissed a man?"

Alice covered her hand with her eyes. "You tell anyone and I swear I'll kill you!"

"The secret will die with me." he promised. "But still…." he laughed.

"Death by Alice!" she warned at his chuckles.

He laughed a little longer then took a drink. "So what made you want to be an actress then?"

She shrugged. "To be fair it wasn't an aspiration of mine. I went to an audition with a friend as moral support and I fit the criteria for the ad, I was encouraged to audition so I did and I got it. After that I was done but Auntie Jean convinced me to go to acting classes which she kindly paid for coz my dad wouldn't I did more auditions some I won others I didn't."

"Really how old were you when you did you're first advert?"

"I was fifteen but my friends mum vouched for me when I said I was sixteen as I didn't have parental consent."

"Naughty Alice!" he chuckled. "What was the ad for? Anti wrinkle cream?"

She raised her eyebrows at his amused look. "I don't think anyone would blame me if I killed you!" she said seriously. "If I repeated that sentence in court they'd let me off! Actually they'd freaking knight me for doing the world a service!"

"I was paying you a compliment, you aren't wrinkly!" he protested.

She closed her eyes and counted to five, could see him smiling in her head and started to smile herself. "It was for breakfast cereal and I was the older sister." shook her head. "A lifetime ago….and one remark about anti wrinkle cream and you won't live to need it!"

"I was actually going to say bet the sales of cereal boomed!" he grinned.

"Oh it did! Begging me to do another ad they are." she said cockily. "But yeah, I was 15. Dad wasn't best pleased though." remembering the way he raged at her. She'd been so excited when she got home, he told her she wasn't allowed to do it. She did it behind his back….then he saw her on TV and all hell broke loose. If her Aunt hadn't been there she genuinely believed he may have hit that night.

Danny was confused. "Why? I thought all parents wanted something like that for their kids."

She shook her head. "Not my dad. He wasn't the actor type, or the vet type. He expected me to get a job in Scotland and work there for the rest of my life. And I don't mean go to Uni and get a well paid job I mean any job and work there for life. Anyway what about you and vetting?"

"I got kicked off the postman course at college." he joked.

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"I did actually want to be a postman." he chucked. "But no me being a vet is my dads fault. He's a doctor and he was all ready for me to follow in his footsteps. He took me to work and I hated it, dad loved the adoration though. It made him feel godlike. I didn't want that I was a shy kid. But I liked the science and I love animals and it just clicked. Plus animals can't gush over you if you save them, a thank you lick maybe." his smile was adorable. "Anyway there it is."

"The job suits you, you're amazing at it." Alice told him sincerely.

"So are you."

Alice shrugged, "I may be good at it but I'm becoming disillusioned. I keep thinking more and more that I'd rather be a vet. I hate not being able to be myself, having to be on my guard all the time. I can't even lie around in sweatpants, not being able to even have a drink with a man without speculation. Remember the hospital? Apparently we were married and I was pregnant! I had known you a week! Tonight is the first night in so long." found herself looking around.

"I warned Fatani." he told her. "He wanted his bar in the news. I told him if I found out he used you like that I'd put snakes and tarantula's in his bed."

Her eyes widened "You don't actually have tarantulas do you?" she squeaked.

He smiled wickedly. "I can get hold of them why?"

"No reason." she shook her head except she bloody hated spiders, of any kind!

"Fatani is terrified of snakes so he agreed."

"That's sweet."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Um…"

He stared at her. "Are you one of those actresses who doesn't eat in public?"

She sat up straighter. "One of THOSE actresses?" she asked angrily. "What do you mean?"

He realised his mistake." Alice…."

"No don't try to wriggle out of this. Yes I am successful. But success doesn't mean being the same and it doesn't mean I'm all the things you think being an actress is all about! Take time to get to know me Danny, forget what you think you know. I'm not a stereotype and it's not my fault you hate actresses!"

"I don't hate actresses, just some of them don't eat!"

"I have responsibilities Danny. My fans base is very young. Kids who seen me on Jungle Jangles who are a little older now and kids who connect and relate to Sophie. Those are just the two big examples. Look at me, I'm lucky to be naturally thin. I can eat what I want and don't have to worry. Some people aren't that lucky and have to work at it, some people like a character I played believe what people tell them. When I go out I make a point to eat something to send a message out there that no I don't starve myself and hopefully some poor kid who is stick thin might actually have a meal tonight!" she had no idea where the anger was coming from but it was flowing. "Everything I do is under scrutiny. Once I wasn't well on set and thought some soup might make me better. Someone heard me throwing up and the next day was a headline that I was bulimic! I threw up once! I get this stuff everyday I don't need it from you!" he voice sad at the end.

"Once? And you were suddenly bulimic?"

She nodded. "I warned the newspaper to retract it, I have impressionable young fans. They printed an apology but the damage was done. People still watch me when I eat."

"There's no turning it off huh?" he asked.

She smiled sadly "Never." she raised her glass to her lips and realised her drink was gone. She wasn't even aware she was drinking it!

"So do you want something to eat?" Danny repeated.

"I'll admit I am hungry but buying food makes this feel date-ish." she let the subject lie since he got the message.

"So are you asking me if this is a date?" he teased.

"No, but you implied it because you're trying to buy me food."

"A date isn't a date without dancing and since I can't dance then I don't see how this is a date!"

"You don't dance?" she asked.

"No I can't dance." he countered. "There is a difference."

"C'mon." she took his hand. "I'll teach you."

"No." he told her. "I have zero co-ordination!"

"You'll be fine, just let me lead and I'll stop you from falling on your face. Try and you will be fine."

He looked at her. "If I do then I'm buying you dinner."

She shrugged. "Hope you have a bank loan coz I can eat a lot!"

He took her bag and placed it on the bar. "Watch that for us, she's teaching me to dance."

Fatani made a face. "Remember the last time you danced here with Lynsey?"

Danny nodded. It had been a disaster, they had been married a few weeks and she made him take her dancing. He stood on her feet one too many times and she screamed at him and stormed off. Danny exhaled. "Yeah." and shook his head. "I don't know what's got into me!"

"Maybe you do mate." Fatani said putting her bag under the bar. "You just won't admit it!"

Danny tried to ignore his words but they stayed with him as he joined Alice onto an empty dance floor. He was extremely uncomfortable and checked to make sure nobody was watching. "I should warn you…." he began.

She placed a finger over his mouth. "You'll be perfect."

He looked down into her gorgeous blue eyes and at that moment he wanted to be perfect, he didn't want to let her down.

"Right." she said stepping closer and took one of his hands in hers and placed the other on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Just move slowly."

"But the music…."

"Ignore the song and let me lead you."

The thought that he'd follow her anywhere unsettled him so much that he tensed up in her arms.

She leaned in closer. "Relax." she whispered.

He looked at her. "What I stand on your feet?"

"You won't." she countered.

"But…." and he stopped moving.

"Ok, different plan. Close your eyes."

"No if my eyes are closed I'll definitely stand on them!" he spluttered.

"No you won't. just close your eyes, feel the moment and let your instincts guide you. Do what your feet say not your head."

"But…."

"Danny but is your favourite word!" she said exasperated. "Just do this, trust me."

"I do trust you, its my feet I don't trust!"

"Fine, if you stand on my feet I can kick you in the shins yes?" she negotiated.

He exhaled knowing she was gonna have him dancing with his eyes closed come hell or high water. "Ok." and closed his eyes, he didn't move. "I don't feel any…." and opened his eyes.

She covered his eyes with her hand which had rested his hip. "Stop thinking and feel….blank your mind!"

"I can't." he admitted after a moment.

She reached up and kissed his lips once softly. Almost immediately she felt some of the tension leave him. "Now you aren't as tense." she whispered and began to coax him into moving a little.

Danny felt light. His body fluidic, the feel of her lips on his while his were eyes covered just floored him. He felt like she could guide him anywhere right now. While they moved and his eyes were closed he found his other sense tuning it, he felt her legs brushing his and knew when his feet were getting too close. Soon his confidence grew and the speed built and they were dancing.

It was then Alice removed her hand and smiled when his eyes remained closed. "See, you're dancing." she whispered. And they carried on without listening to any music, dancing to a beat their own making.

Danny's heart was pounding, as his eyes opened, he never wanted to let go but at the same time he wanted to run from what he was feeling. His fear started to get the better of him and he was about to pull away when she released his hand and wrapped both her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He felt a rush of emotion so intense his breath caught for a second. He found his eyes closing again and rested his head on hers. His arms around her holding her tightly. A new slow song began and Danny noticed the first verse and how applicable it was to this exact moment,

"_A whisper away from changing everything, but is it safe to say such dangerous things? You're hands are trembling, Girl I'm weak at the knees, times like these when silence means everything.'_

The first line was especially relevant. As he stood here with her like this he wondered how could they ever go past it, would he ever be happy just to talk to her knowing she fit so perfectly in his arms. He found his hand raising to run down her soft hair slowly.

Alice felt his soft touch and tired to move closer. She'd never felt so right before, never felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be, dancing in the dark with a man who would have strangled her rather than dance with her a week ago. She felt weak this close to him. He was warm and strong and she loved how it felt when he held her not only tightly but tenderly too. He was always so careful with her. She loved so much about him, she loved…..Alice froze and pulled away abruptly. Thankfully the song had ended and Danny didn't find anything out of the ordinary. He was smiling down at her and she felt her heart lurch. Combine that to her epiphany on the dance floor and it was a wonder she could even breathe at all!

"I guess I'm not a complete disaster." he told her smiling.

"No." she breathed. "Not totally anyway."

"Thank you." he murmured as they headed for the bar. He was bent low his head close to her ear and heat was rushing through her at the feeling. "I was really bad at dancing!"

"I'm going to the ladies!" she squeaked. Before the heat inside her caused her to melt into a puddle at his feet.

"I'll be at the bar ok?"

She nodded and moved swiftly towards the facilities. When she was in there she gripped the sink and almost bent double she was breathing so hard. She was nearly hyperventilating! This was wrong! She couldn't have fallen for Danny. They were opposites, they barely suppressed the urge to kill each other sometimes! In some ways they were very alike, like their murderous impulses. She looked in the mirror above the sink and stared at her reflection, if she was in love she'd look different right? There would be something in her face that told people she loved someone wouldn't there? She splashed her face with cold water and stared again. Couldn't see anything, except a slightly bewildered expression. There! She wasn't in love! It was alcohol making her think things…..still it may be better just to go home rather than anywhere else, better safe than sorry. Just retreat to their own rooms and sleep it off.

She washed her hands and returned to the bar, saw Danny leaning across it deep in conversation with Fatani. If she had her bag she would have seriously considered leaving he laughed and she felt her heart stutter, sod it who needs her bag! She was about to leave be damned when he looked over and smiled at her. Again her stomach plummeted and involuntary shivers ran through her body when he reached her and took her arm and led he towards the bar for her bag…..alcohol! She reminded herself firmly. You are drunk, not feeling anything except DRUNK!

He leaned down close to her ear. "Why don't we go out to eat now?" he asked. "I was thinking…." his sentence turning into a jumble of words as the feel of his warm breath on her neck scrambling her brains. His arm came around her waist and she gripped the bar for support. DRUNK! DRUNK! She reminded frantically.

"Alice?"

"Yeah." she said breathlessly almost falling over from lack of oxygen to the brain. She had no idea where they were going. "Lead the way."

* * *

They sat in a taxi on the way home. She couldn't remember where they had been, what she had eaten. The only thing on her mind was looking at Danny and voices screaming at her that she was drunk and to look somewhere else, and to run if she could and for all that is holy DO NOT KISS HIM TONIGHT or god help her she was lost, drunk or not! The car arrived at Leopards Den and she climbed out needing air. She would have loved to escape into the house but she knew he locked the door since the film crew came as there were guns in there. Why did he have guns? She murmured tortured. Now they were gonna be alone on the veranda and under no circumstances was she gonna kiss him! You hear that lips! You keep yourself to yourself, thats an order!

Danny had paid the driver and she was rubbing her face. Sure she had lost her marbles and Danny had picked them up and she chasing him trying to get them back!

Danny instead of walking to open the door he stopped in front of her. "Alice are you ok? You've been distracted since we danced."

The taxi was gone and she was thinking of her marbles and jumped when he spoke. "Marbles...um sorry me? Distracted? No. I'm fine. See? Happy, smiling Alice!"

He stared at her concerned. "No now I'm worried coz its went from distracted to weird!"

"I'm ok Danny, just tired." she walked up the stairs to front door.

He followed her and took her hand, and in that instance kiss or not she was lost.

"Are you sure? Did I overstep some boundaries or something?"

"No really," and for the first time since her dance floor revelation she felt normal. "I had a lovely night with you. It was the best I can remember having in a long time. Thank you for that."

Danny looked confused and bewildered for a second. "Me too." he then shook his head and pushed his key into the lock and turned it until a click resounded. Then they stood there looking at each other. Alice wondering whether he was going to kiss her and Danny wondering whether she would let him. When no one moved she thought he wasn't going to and…. "Anyway….."

He moved slowly, cupped her cheek with both hands, his thumb running down her right cheek slowly. Without saying a word he lowered his head and kissed her softly. A feeling streaked through her like lightning had stuck her body and she pulled him closer.

Danny felt he impatience to deepen the kiss and he replied in kind. The kiss was getting hotter and hotter, the more she offered the more he took until he felt like he owned all of her. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he knew this was going too far and it was that part of him that requested,

"Tell me to stop Alice." he murmured unable to drag himself away from her under his own steam. If she said it he could but anything else and he was physically unable to.

"No." she breathed. "I don't want you to, I want to stay like this forever!"

He swallowed a groan and kissed her deeper than before, her words igniting a fire within him. His heart was pounding, head spinning. "I need you to tell me to stop now…." he whispered almost pleading.

"If you stop now I'll kill you!" she replied.

Unable to hold back anymore he kissed her with all he had then took her hand, led her into the house and into his bedroom.

**A/N this was fun to write, the beginning espceiually since Alice always seems to win and this time he had the upper hand her hiding from him tho, and then the married bit lol like i said loads fun :)  
then him warning fatani and she teaching him to dance, awww then relaising she might love him, all in all alice had a good/bad chappie depending how you view it. i kinda think that ok yeah she was a little drunk with all the feelings but part of her does love him...things happen later which could make it full on can't live without you love...of course it all depends on if they live...stalker man makes an appearance next chappie! Stay tuned x  
PS i can so see danny with alices 'marbles ' in his hand andher chasing him lol i just giggle every time i think of that image :) x**


	11. Why Label It?

Danny awoke the following morning to the familiar scent of Alice's perfume, that in itself wasn't strange as it seemed to have permeated every area of the house, though it had never been so strong before. The other difference was he wasn't alone in his bed. He smiled as he saw Alice sprawled on her stomach legs and arms legs in a starfish shape taking up far more of her fair share of the space, not that he minded. He was on lain on his side one of his arms lain casually across her waist. She looked so beautiful lying there hair splayed haphazardly across his pillow. He couldn't help it and raised his hand to run his knuckles down the flawless perfection of her cheek. Her head seemed to move towards the touch then once again she settled a soft sigh escaping her.

As Danny stared at her as she slept peacefully he waited for the regret that he knew was inevitable, or even the awkwardness, or wrongness but no, they didn't come. Actually for the first time in so long he found himself excited at facing this new day, wondering what she was going to say or do that would make him laugh, or what he would do to make her threaten to kill him, as she always said it at least once. Or even just sitting across from her at tea time sharing idle chatter, not talking about anything important, just being there. He felt content, and right and as his eyes shaped the contours of her face all he wanted to do was protect her, tenderness washing over him wave after wave. He rubbed his eyes moved closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead then rolled to get up.

"You running out on me?" Alice murmured sleepily. "Just kick me out." she yawned. "It's your bed."

He looked back at her smiling. "Actually I was heading to the bathroom." he promised when he saw the disappointment in her eyes. "Leaving without saying good morning is bad manners don't you think."

"You sure?" she murmured stretching.

He lay back down and pulled her so she lay on her side, their noses almost touching. "Why would I leave when I have you right where I want you?" rubbed his nose with hers.

"I dunno." she admitted running her hand down his cheek. "Maybe you have regrets, I would understand if you did, I come with baggage and…."

He looked into her wide blue eyes and he saw nothing but her, no baggage at all. And if she did then he could help her with it. She was about to carry on when he silenced her with a kiss. He felt her smile and his heart swelled. "I admit I thought that I would have regrets, that things between us would get awkward or messy but it doesn't have to if we don't let it. You. This feels too right to ever be wrong." and surprisingly he meant every word. When they were alone and she was looking at him with stars in her eyes he was able to be whatever she wanted and reasons why they could be together, or even shouldn't be together just didn't exist. All he knew was how happy she made him feel by simply being there, how he looked forward to their banter and the anticipation he felt when he leaned down to kiss her. It was addictive and he didn't want to give that up just yet.

"Well in that case." she said lazily with a large grin on her face. "Good morning Danny….oh and go to the bathroom we don't want any accidents."

He looked conflicted for a second. "Be right back!" then he left leaving her alone to look at his room. It was blatantly a mans room she mused, well except for her red dress sprawled across the floor. Still it was decorated in the dark blue wallpaper, there were heavy drawers and a pine wardrobe. There were no pictures, except faded wallpaper where one may have resided. Actually, she sat up and got up to a small rectangle on the wall. There was a young Danny stood with his arm around a woman who was smiling widely. She was small, in contrast to him and Alice didn't know how but she knew it was mum. They shared similar features. It figures he would love his mum, he was that type of man. She heard the tap running in the bathroom and smiled, tiptoed and hid behind the door. She heard him approach and he opened the door wide and walked in quickly as he closed the door she heard his confused gasp and she jumped on his back. Kissed his cheek. "Bet you thought I ran out on you!" she chuckled.

He carried her to the bed. "You couldn't I own you now." he said lowly and flipped her from his bed so she lay on the bed. She squealed when she bounced then laughed.

He felt heat streak though him at the way she laughed in that sleepy tone. He knelt down, "What are you doing up anyway?" kissed her.

Alice who was looking at him upside down was startled by the kiss, she'd never been kissed like that before and it was interesting. "Just snooping." she admitted. "Is that ok?"

He moved some hair from her face. "When do you go to work?"

"7:30."

The clock read 6:10. "Well it seems we have some time before you have to be up." kissed her lingeringly. "How do you suggest we spend it."

"Come around to this part of the bed and I'll tell you." she murmured suggestively.

* * *

It was quarter past seven, Brian was due to pick her up in 15 minutes and Alice was running around manic toast hanging out of her mouth while she pulled a brush through her hair.

"What's the hurry?" Danny asked chuckling.

She put her brush on the kitchen table and took a bite from her toast scowling at him playfully. "You know what!" smiled. "You are a bad influence, I can't remember ever being late on set!"

He stood up and put his arm around her waist as she stood at the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. She spun and put her arms around his neck and he leaned down to kiss her gently.

"What time do you finish?" he murmured.

She shrugged. "Not sure, we lost a day yesterday so we might go over. Everyday missed costs the company a fortune."

"Yeah but you stay longer that way." he blurted impulsively felt his hands rubbing up and down her back. He didn't want her to leave.

"That's a while off yet, you have me for five more weeks, I plan on spending a lot of them with you if you'll let me." kissed him deeply. "I'll text you later ok? You can have dinner ready for me and then we'll watch a film. Tomorrow is the whole crews day off as well so you're mine!" she growled.

"I'd like that." he told her mischievously.

A car pulled up and there was a beeping sound.

"That'll be my ride." she told him sadly, checked her watch, it was twenty five past. "Early too, damn Brian!" she chuckled.

He cupped her cheek. "I'll see you later."

She nodded and looked at him sadly. She had no idea why she felt like this, she would be seeing him later.

As she walked towards the door he remembered something, a message had been left on his phone last night. He followed and took her hand from behind.

"Awww sweet, you trying to stop me from going?"

"No, I remembered you'll see me sooner than you think, I'm on set today."

A smile bloomed across her face, she had felt dejected at the thought of not seeing him all day.

He nodded quickly. "You're doing the lions today."

She made a face, "I nearly knocked this job back when I heard I had to work with lions."

"I'm there keeping you safe don't worry." he told her and kissed her gently. "But Brian is waiting so you better be off."

"Wonder if I could sneak you into my trailer while no ones looking." she giggled.

"I'll try." and he spun her in the direction of the door. "So go, I have stuff to do today and as much as I'd love to stay here and talk and kiss you all day we both have work. See you at one."

She spun back to face him grinning widely, kissed him then left turning back to wave. He followed and saw her climb into the limo.

When he saw it he was reminded in how different they were, as it was departing doubts began to fill his head. He walked down to the surgery thinking about her. What were they doing? Playing at a relationship when they both knew she was leaving at the end of it. I mean this was gonna end in heartbreak, and tears on both sides. He wasn't the type of man to just fool around either, last night though, everything felt so intense when he was around her. Like before he went through life not quite experiencing everything but now everything was amplified, sounds, tastes, touches. At the same time though he had no desire to fall in love or get married again. He could allow himself to care about her, he did care about her but love? He wasn't sure he could ever trust someone enough, Lynsey had literally tore out his heart when she left. He had been so sure that they were going to be together for the rest of their life and one day he found a note telling him she couldn't take the isolation and he hadn't seen her since. After eighteen months he started divorce proceedings and that was it.

Maybe Alice was what he needed though, to jumpstart his life and to convince him to give a relationship another try, things with her were destined to end before it began and since they both knew they weren't long term they could try to have some damage limitation so the end wasn't too messy, and as long as they kept that in mind then heavy feelings wouldn't get involved. Something still uneasily within him, when he was with her he couldn't think of anything but her. Reasons why they were different didn't enter his head. All he could see was her smile, her sparkling eyes, her soft voice as she spoke to him and pushed all his doubts away. No one did that with him, not even Lynsey. He exhaled and walked into his surgery, he was over thinking this! He should just enjoy it while it lasted!

* * *

It was soon 12:30 and Danny hopped from his truck on set. There seemed to be a lot of people milling around. Danny spotted Alice immediately. She was talking to Colin and he was gesturing wildly. She was nodding concentrating on what he was saying and making suggestions. He stood watching her while Colin tapped his chin. He made a non committal gesture and walked away. Alice had a face like thunder at his back, he saw her fists clench then she shook her head and exhaled. She turned and spotted him and suddenly they were the only two people in the world. There was no one and nothing beyond her, the hustle and bustle of the set seemed to drown out. Her entire face lit up and she smiled and everything was right in the world. She hurried towards him took his hands when she reached him and kissed him in full view of anyone who cared to look. "Hi."

"Hi." shook her hands trying to loosen some of the excitement he felt. "What's up? You looked ready to kill him, it was weird seeing you look at someone other than me like that."

"He was trying to explain how I should react when I see the lion. I mean talk about trying to tell you Granny how to suck eggs!" she rolled her eyes. "I mean I'm an actress for god sake! To be honest not a lot of acting is going to be involved in that part of the scene!"

He touched her cheek gently. "You'll be fine, I keep telling you." he motioned to his shoulder and the gun she hadn't noticed. "Plus I have a tranq gun and five other men will be surrounding the area with guns. You are in a separate caged area from the lion too."

"Well the camera men aren't in there with me today, they are doing wide shots so if the lion does find a way to get me I'm on my own." she checked her watch. "We don't start filming for another thirty minutes, its still dinner time. How about we go to my trailer just you and me….but try not to mess up my hair and make up."

He leaned in a little closer clutching her hips. "I'm making no promises."

She chuckled took his hand and they went to her trailer.

* * *

He watched Alice from a discreet distance while she worked. He couldn't believe how easy it was to gain access to the set. No one questioned him or asked why he was there, some of the crew even nodded a greeting to him. They just assumed he was one of them! He was enjoying watching her while she worked. At his first sight of her it had taken everything inside him to restrain himself and not run over to her and declare to her how he felt. Later that day she had been snacking on a sandwich, picking off the crusts as he knew she hated them, he loved them but stopped eating them when he knew she disliked them. She was now talking to a man, she was annoyed, he could tell. Then she shook her head when the man left and looked directly at him. Her face lit up and she smiled at him! His felt his heart begin to stutter, did she finally realise how she felt? He felt anticipation fill him and he flushed with pleasure as she began to head towards him quickly…..then before she reached him she stopped at that Danny man and….pure rage filled him when she kissed him. He was about to storm towards them and tear them apart when a sheet of plastic halted him and his mind kicked in. He had worked hard to convince himself that the kiss had been a one off but yet again here she was touching another man, this time in front of him! Teasing him! Ok this time he wad gonna do something! And he knew what too, he'd make sure that this man didn't go near her again and if he did then he'd do something a little more permanent, first thing though she had to be punished. She had to know she was his and no one else's.

* * *

Danny and Alice were laughing as they left her trailer, he had been very careful and she didn't have a hair out of place. The same however couldn't be said for him. He had to smooth his hair over and his shirt was rumpled. They had spent the last thirty minutes going over her lines with breaks for heated kisses, personally he had never spent a more productive thirty minutes. Anytime he was able to put a smile on her face made his day that little bit brighter. But unfortunately their time ran out and she had to get to work.

"I'm going to go help Dupe move Hobie's cage." he told her as shut the door to the trailer.

"I know Dupe, but Hobie?"

"Hobie is the one you'll be sharing the screen with."

"Oh great I'm gonna be on a first name basis with the lion who would like nothing better than to tear me limb from limb!"

"Don't take it personally, he's just cranky and like that with everyone."

Alice laughed softly, he always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"I'm going to look over his pen and the dividing cages too." he murmured, he was taking her safety seriously.

"Already done, Colin has had people triple checking it. Imagine the scandal if Alice Collins got mauled!" she imitated. "Lovely huh? I'm so loved!" she said on a breath.

"I'll be metres away." he said walking her to the set. "You focus on blowing me away with your amazing acting skills."

She turned and halted him. "But how am I supposed to concentrate knowing you are so close hmmm?"

"I'll make it worth your while when we get home." kissed her forehead. "See you in a bit."

She walked off to make up while he went in search of Dupe. Found him and the truck a short way away from Hobies pen.

"Hey man." Dupe called leaning against the truck. "I went to Leopards Den to pick you up and you weren't there."

"I came to check out the lions cage. You know how sloppy people can be, sloppy means accidents and with lions you don't often get second chances!" Danny told him smoothly.

"Yeah and I know how much a poor liar you are too. You're here for her huh?"

Danny put his hands up. "You know what? I'm not even gonna dignify that ridiculous suggestion with a response." and climbed into the truck.

"You know what? If I mentioned that a month ago I would have earned a punch in the face, so something is up with you Trevanion. Fatani told me about your date last night and the way you two were cuddling up."

"So we had a few drinks." Danny said and started the truck. Dupe talking at his window.

"Fatani says you danced, slow danced! And you kept bending down to whisper in her ear."

"The music was loud and she wanted to teach me to dance. And it turns out I'm not as bad as everyone thought!" he smiled when he remembered dancing with her.

"Danny." Dupe said concern evident in his tone. "You have the same look on your face you had with Lynsey and you know how that one ended don't you." Dupe told him climbing in the truck.

The mention of Lynsey darkened his mood. "Yeah, I was there. But Alice and Lynsey are two totally different people. Plus me and Alice aren't serious."

"Danny this is gonna be a repeat of last time unless you back off."

Danny had reversed the truck and went to climb out til Dupe grabbed his arm.

"She will break your heart man!"

"Dupe I'll be fine, I know exactly where I stand and she does too." Danny assured.

"And where is that?" Dupe asked as he climbed out and followed Danny.

There wasn't really a word to describe it, Danny thought.

"Well?" Dupe asked.

"She is leaving soon." Danny explained.

"Oh so this is a fling then? Knowing that Danny wouldn't do that.

Danny made a face that showed his displeasure at the label. "No not a fling but not permanent either, I just, we have fun, we talk, we laugh why label it?"

Dupe exhaled and they assembled the run for the lion to get from his cage to the pen. "Maybe you need to figure out exactly what it is before you both go any further and end up hurt." Dupe advised.

"I will ok?" Danny told him nonchalantly putting metal poles in place.

Dupe exhaled sadly. "No you won't." he whispered as Danny went to get the metal sheets. "And that is why you'll get hurt again."

* * *

Alice stood inside a fenced off area, the sun was baking even with the fans blowing, and hat and sunglasses protecting her. They were all gonna have to come off soon and the sun was gonna be a killer! She was running her lines through her head, trying to ignore the lion stalking about in a pen opposite her. It wasn't like he could get her, they were completely fenced off and Danny was buzzing around placing people strategically rifles in hand. Telling them where to aim.

"Ok Alice you ready?" someone yelled.

She took off her shades and hat and handed them to a prop guy who left the pen and closed the metal door. As she headed for her marker she stole a glance at Danny who nodded in reassurance.

Danny then went over to Hobie. "You ok boy?"

He growled low in his throat, Danny had attributed the lions unease to the amount of people around but it was nothing like he usually was. He stalked form side to side restlessly. Danny had checked everything over and it was fine. He'd been called away to speak to Colin about lion safety and since he came back Hobie wasn't happy. He was prowling around. He felt uneasy about this and glanced at Alice who was fanning herself. He couldn't allow this. He went to Colin. "Colin I need Hobie back in." Danny told the director.

"Look this scene isn't a big one, he'll be fine."

"There is something up with Hobie, look at him! Yeah he should be pacing look that but he's annoyed about something."

The director snorted.

"I am the animal expert and I say…."

Alice looked at them in question. Colin stood up and walked away. "Everyone on their marks?"

"Colin!" Danny said angrily.

"Action!" he called.

Danny swore and wanted to punch him, instead he ran to his place to watch, his rifle trained on Hobie, he had a bad feeling. He looked at Dupe who nodded in agreement, something felt off.

Alice, in character was walking around the area tentatively. The lion heard her getting closer and growled.

"Good, good." he heard Colin murmur, the lion doing exactly what he wanted.

Alice spun in its direction and paled on cue. The lion stalked towards her in its own pen and she stumbled back, the fear on her face not quite fake.

A gun shot went off and Colin turned his head in alarm. "What was that? That wasn't planned for this take!" he fumed shaking his head.

The shot however had spooked Hobie and he roared in rage and pounced on the dividing sheet of metal that separated him and Alice. It fell down like it was nothing.

Alice was face to face with a very angry lion. Her eyes widened and she looked ready to pass out! "Danny!" she squeaked in alarm.

Danny shot a dart at the lion who growled at him and jumped off, his eyes still trained on Alice. Danny ran at the entrance of the cage and began trying to open the door. He saw a pad lock there.

"Why is this there?" he shouted. "Get it off!"

"Danny!" Alice said anxiously.

"It shouldn't be there!" Colin yelled "Get the keys, or bolt cutters!"

"Dupe fire you're gun!" Danny told him. "Then get some raw meat from the truck!" Dupe did as requested but it made no difference. The lion, angry, has his sights on Alice.

Danny had opened the latches that held the door. "Get those bolt cutters!" he yelled. Bashing his shoulder off the door.

The lion was walking toward Alice and the door wasn't budging.

"Why hasn't that tranquiliser kicked in yet Danny?" Colin asked.

"Its fast acting, not immediate, he's feeling it!" Danny told him. "Alice don't move sweetheart. Stay completely still!" he told her yanking at the door. "Someone get this open NOW!" he felt like he was losing his mind.

Alice was stood there unmoving, frozen with fear. "Danny!" she croaked voice shuddering. He looked up and saw the lion sniffing her feet. "Nice lion." she whispered her eyes closed. God if it was gonna kill her just make it quick!

"Sod this!" Danny declared unable to see Alice's fear any longer. He climbed up the side of the cage and dropped in the other side.

The lion looked at him and snarled, crouched low.

Alice looked at him. "Danny what are you..."

"Alice run!" he told her as the lion roared at him.

**A/N Any guesses as to who set this up? and is this only the beginning he is gonna get Danny remember hmmmm!  
Ohhhh this chapter started off so well too. the danice are all cuddly and in love (although neither will admit it to themselves or the other) and Dupe is worried about danny, and i kinda am worried about both of them coz they're too stubborn for their own good!  
****Anyway if they can survive this unscathed i think some major cuteness is in order, gah blast evil stalker man! x**


	12. Can We Get Away?

The lion roared at Danny in rage and lowered its head.

"Danny! I can't let him hurt you!" Alice squeaked and took a step back.

"I said do it Alice!" Danny told her no uncertainity in his voice, the lion baring its teeth at him.

Dupe appeared, "Trevanion?" he called then saw him in the cage. "What the hell Trevanion!" Dupe yelled, ran and tossed the meat inside. The lion smelled the raw meat and went to it tearing it into manageable chunks. "Don't just stand there get out of there!" Dupe told him.

Danny however ran to Alice and ushered her over to the tree, making sure to keep an eye on the lion. "Climb a tree until the tranquiliser finally kicks in." he told her.

"You climb it first!" she protested.

The lion while swallowing some of the meat fell to his side, Danny saw this, picked up a large piece of wood, went over and checked it was fully out. When it didn't move he exhaled in relief and shuffled away from the lion.

Alice ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him. He held onto her heart pounding hard. Buried his face in her shoulder and inhaled her scent found his eyes closing tightly. "You're ok." he whispered. "You're ok, I have you." and his hands ran up and down her back soothingly. She was shaking in his arms. "We're ok."

Someone finally got the cage door open and people surrounded them, Danny refused to let Alice go. Dupe was commanding others to help move the lion. Danny now pulled away and ran his hand down her cheek. She was visibly shaking, her chest shuddering. Eyes wide and glistening. "Go see the medic." Danny asked.

"Will you…."

"I need to see Colin." he kissed her cheek. "I'll be over there ok?"

She nodded and he motioned the first aider over. Soon he was asking her questions. Danny finally let the rage that he had tempted down build. Colin was waiting and he stalked over.

"How is she?" Colin asked.

Danny grabbed two fists full of the mans collar. "Two things! One I told you there was something up with the lion and you ignored me and it almost cost Alice her life and two," holding his collar tighter. "WHY wasn't that panel secure!"

"Danny calm down." the man croaked the pressure on his windpipe making it hard to breath.

"Calm? Do you actually realise how close she came to….." an image of a bloodied Alice filled his head and he felt like he could actually kill him right now.

Dupe dragged him off. "Danny she is ok, you need to look at the lion."

He shook his head, "He'll sleep the tranq off."

"Its his paws Danny, he has blood all over and it looks like glass and razor blades embedded in there, deep!"

Danny frowned. "I checked him over last night before he came and he was healthy….." he remembered the way he was prowling around his cage. Something had felt off. "What about his pads, nothing should penetrate deep enough to hurt him."

"It doesn't look like ordinary glass, it looks like the reinforced stuff except its been sharpened. I can see shards of it in his cage."

Danny glared at Colin. "I want an investigation as to why this happened. You have a traumatised actress and an animal has been harmed. I won't allow any more of my animals to be used until you can guarantee their safety and the safety of the staff using them. If you want to sue me for this go ahead!" and with that Danny stomped off.

Austin tried to talk to him as he passed but Danny pushed him. "Get out of my way!" he demanded and went to Alice. Knelt down when he saw he looking pale sat on a chair. "Did the medic give you an ok?" he asked softly.

"She says I'm in shock." Alice said sounding bewildered. "I'm not, I'm just numb and cold."

He took his shirt off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "That's shock honey, it'll hit you later." he rubbed her arms, even though he knew it wouldn't help. "I'm taking you home."

She shook her head. "But work…"

He cupped her cheek. "You can't work after a scare like that. I'll take you home and run you a bath and make you some hot chocolate."

She nodded.

"I just need to talk to Dupe."

She grabbed his hand, having no idea why she needed him, just knew that she did.

"I'll be a minute ok." lifted her hand to his lips and dropped a kiss onto it. "I'll be right back."

He motioned Dupe over and took three steps away so he could talk quietly. He kept an eye on Alice as he spoke to Dupe. She pulled his shirt around her tighter and buried her face in the fabric.

"Will you take the lion to Mara and get your vet to give him a quick look over and ask him to take the glass out and clean his paws up. I'll call later, I don't want to leave Alice alone right now."

Dupe nodded. "She looks pale and shaky, a lot like you did, or that's what Caroline described you as."

"She's in shock. It hasn't quite hit her yet and when the adrenaline wears off she's gonna crash. I don't want her going through that alone."

"No problem man, take care of her." and clapped his arm on Danny's arm.

"I'll call later, probably when she goes to sleep." then he retuned to Alice, put his arm around her waist and lead her to a truck. Helped her inside, and when she was settled in the passenger seat he too climbed in and started it. She sat quietly looking ahead. It was eerie heaving so much quiet, they were always laughing about something.

"While you have you're bath why don't I cook tea? I can make salad with jacket potato's with various fillings," knowing she wouldn't appreciate meat after what almost happened.

She shrugged her arms snaking around her stomach to hug herself.

"Alice?" he asked glancing at her every few seconds.

"I'm fine." her voice came out a whisper. "I just need to get home."

"I'm sorry I wasn't a bigger help. I should have checked better." he'd been busy and Colin had reassured him that he'd had it checked numerous times.

"It's fine." she assured.

The house appeared in the distance and she seemed to relax a fraction.

"Home sweet home." he told her.

"Yeah." she agreed as he pulled to a stop. He climbed out and saw a box on the top of the veranda. He picked it up and scanned it.

She walked around.

"That Brian must really like you huh? I might have to warn him!" he handed it to her as she sat on a chair on the veranda. "Here you go this might cheer you up."

Alice still in shock, not quite thinking clearly opened the lid and was greeted by red satin lingerie that had been shredded. There was an envelope on the top addressed to her. The sight of the cloth which had been viciously torn filled her head, that could have been her skin, her clothes blood red….was this all him….she began to hyperventilate and she threw the box across the veranda. She stood up needing to get away until her legs seemed to have no consistency and she just slumped back down. Everything that happened seemed to build and crest, the box from her stalker finally tipping her over the edge. She folded up and wrapped her arms around her head and was sobbing. She couldn't take anymore, she wanted all this to be over. This wasn't her fault, why did this have to happen to her? "I can't do this." she moaned pressed her face harder into her arm. "I can't do this." she whispered over and over anguished.

Danny was on his knees beside her trying to peel her arms from around her head. Her words were muffled and he couldn't make them out but it seemed that something inside her had finally broke the dam and this release was a long time coming. "Alice….c'mon honey talk to me." he asked softly.

When she didn't move and he realised that trying to remove the protective presence her arms created for her head wasn't helping he decided to simply let her know he was there, so he shifted and place a protective arm around her shoulder rubbing his hand rhythmically across her shoulder blades. After a minute or so she gradually inched towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her shoulders shuddering, her head bobbing with the force of her tears.

Danny realised that at any time anyone could come and see this and she was a strong independent woman and wouldn't want people, especially photographers seeing this so he picked her up effortlessly and cradled her tenderly as he carried her into the house into the living room and settled with her on the sofa.

Alice was sobbing on Danny's chest, she didn't know how he knew what she needed, she didn't even know what she needed but he did. She felt someone trying to move her hands and she hated it then there was this safe presence surrounding her and it helped marginally. It went everything inside her to show weakness of any kind but she didn't seem to mind that it was Danny seeing this. He wasn't just anyone, he was special. Her tears seemed to disappear but her head remained rested against his chest. She didn't want to move from here, here she was safe and when she moved she was going to have to face the world and the people who wanted to hurt them.

"Can we run away somewhere?" she asked softly. "Just me and you where no one knows us?"

"Where do you suggest?" he asked and kissed the top of her head.

"A desert island." she said eyes closed. "We'll build a house out of trees and takes seeds with us so we can grow vegetables and we won't have anything to worry about."

"Well except loo roll, but who needs it huh?"

He heard her laugh a little, then she sniffed. "What do you say?" she looked up at him. "I have my passport and credit cards, we can be gone tonight."

"You're serious?" he gasped.

She nodded, "We need to stop off at a shop or two but after that we're all set."

He cupped her cheek. "I wish we could just jet off somewhere but we have responsibilities."

"I don't want responsibilities anymore!" she yelled and pushed herself onto her feet. "I want to be responsible for me that's it!" she covered her eyes with her hands and bent double. "I hate this Danny I don't want to be famous anymore, I want to be normal and live here with you! I want to be a vet not an actress!"

He went to her and wrapped her up into a hug.

"Please Danny, please come with me." she begged. "We'll be happy there I know we will."

"The problems will follow us." he told her. "You can't escape them forever, you can out run them for a while."

All the fight seemed to drain from her and once again she slumped against him and buried her head in his chest. Instead of the audible sobs this time though it was silent tears and they tore at him. When he was sure she stopped crying he grabbed a pillow and handed it to her. "Hug that a moment will you?"

"Where…."

He caressed her cheek. "I'm going to get you some water." he then dashed from the living room, grabbed a face cloth from the bathroom and some tablets. Into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of cold water and moistened the face cloth. He was back in no time sitting beside her. He tossed the pillow on the floor and sat closer to her. Wiped her face tenderly, hesitating over her eyes.

"Feel better?" he asked knowing her eyes and head had to be stinging.

"A little." she croaked, voice hoarse. "I'm sorry."

He moved the cloth across her forehead. "For what?" and he handed her the water. She sipped it, leaned back into the seat exhausted. But she had other stuff, more important stuff to attend to. She was sat up straight again. "I need my phone."

He halted her from standing up. "What's going on Alice?" he asked. "What was it about the gift that made you react like that? It was a gift right?"

She exhaled and looked at him. Felt herself shuddering as he referred to the package as a gift. It wasn't necessarily a gift someone would want to receive, especially not with the connotations it held.

"Trust me." he urged.

She rubbed her eyes. "Last week you asked me if I had a stalker and I brushed it off. You didn't pursue it." she exhaled. "I do, that box there was from him. He sends me things and calls them gifts. He's found me." a tear slipped down her face.

"Found you?" Danny whispered.

She nodded. "I can't go out of the country without him knowing. He sends me letters detailing where I go on holiday and what I do. The last two weeks I have had with you have been heaven because I haven't been scared." she admitted. "Now he knows Danny and I'm going to have to leave. I can't stay."

"You can stay!" he told her. "He won't get anywhere near you while I'm here. I promise!" he took her hand.

"It's not me I'm worried about. I had a brand new puppy a present from Mandy and Cory. He couldn't share me so he got in and killed it. Broke poor Cory's heart. He wants me all to himself, what if he targets you? I can't let anything happen to you!"

"Nothing will!" he assured. "I'm careful and anyone who shouldn't be here I'm quick to pull up, you know that."

"I know on the night I moved here I knew that when he found me that if I screamed even though you hated me you'd come and help. In Mara someone was in my room while I slept and I screamed and no one came."

"So that's why you wanted to move here? So you were safer?"

She nodded.

He moved some hair behind her ear. "You should have just said, we could have saved a lot of arguments."

"No it wouldn't, it would have fed what you believed about me. That I was so up myself that when a fan sent me a few presents I blew it out of proportion but its more than that Danny. He's been in my house while I've been asleep, he manages to disarm my alarm! So I thought new alarm system, top the range. Within a week he got in, took some of my clothes and sent them back to me with photographs of how my house looked, a newspaper showing the date. He promised me that nothing would keep him from me, and I believe him! How can I not? He keeps tabs on me, he killed my puppy and he steals my clothes."

She looked so tortured that Danny wanted to kill this guy! "Where will you go?"

She shrugged. "Hotel? I have no idea."

"Stay here. I'm known around here, all he had to do was mention my name or even Leopards Den and someone knew to deliver the package here. All we know is that he knows you are living with me….."

"You don't understand I'm not leaving coz I'm not safe, its you!"

He frowned.

"He killed my puppy Danny, he won't share me." she exhaled. "Whatever that is happening between us….." she rubbed her face. "I thought what we'd be safe here coz I never imagined that I'd feel this way about you, we didn't have the best of starts and…." she touched his face gently. "I can't let him hurt you coz of me!"

"By now he knows something has happened between us, we were pictured kissing rather heatedly. Either way now….Look, I don't care what he tries ok I won't have you going to a hotel alone. If you go, I go too! He won't get anywhere near you or me. Stay here and we'll talk to Colin for extra security on set. Don't go, please." he whispered caressing her cheek.

She rested her head against his. "You better stay safe!" she murmured. "If anything happens to you…."

"You can forget that thought right there because nothing will happen to me, ever!"

"Ok." she breathed looking at him. "I'll stay."

He reached behind him and picked up two tablets. "Here take these. They'll help with the headache and so you can sleep." they were strong sleeping pills.

"I can't…."

"I won't leave you ok? I will be right by your side." kissed the top of her head.

She nodded then downed them quickly. Sat back on the sofa. He put his arm around her wondering how long it was going to take for the tablets to kick in. It seemed like it took no time at all for her eyes to begin blinking tiredly. She inhaled deeply and shifted trying to get comfortable. She turned her head fisted her hand in his shirt and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Alice do you want to go and lie down in bed?"

"Mmm hmmm." she replied but didn't move.

"Alice c'mon you'll be more comfortable in bed." and loosened her hold on his shirt. She sat up and looked at him disorientated. He stood up and she replied by lying in his place and settling once again, her breathing slow and deep. She looked so vulnerable and endearing as she lay there. A heat seemed to flood him, but it wasn't a sexual heat it was something else. Something more permanent. Her words that she couldn't let anything happen to him rang through him. Dupe told him to define this before it went any further and to an outward observer this could be defined as two people falling in love. But that wasn't happening between him and Alice was it? He snagged a blanket and placed it over her then rang Dupe, he needed guidance right now and Dupe never steered him wrong. Soon they were speaking in low hushed tones.

"Your vet finished yet?" Danny asked. Business first.

"Yeah, the glass was embedded three inches into his paw, far past his pads. Poor guy. He couldn't have been happy!"

Danny swore.

"Actually you better be relieved I think the pain is what stopped him pouncing on your actress friend. This could have been a hell of a lot worse man!"

Danny suddenly felt sick.

"How is she then? She crash yet?"

"I gave her sleeping pills, I also found out the real reason she wanted to live here. She has a stalker and when you went into her room that night you put the fear of God into her. She screamed and no one came to help! I want all the perimeter fencing checked, get some men to do it yeah?"

"So you believe her?" Dupe asked sceptically.

"He sent her a gift of shredded lingerie Dupe. Coincidence?"

This time Dupe swore.

"He is upping the stakes now. I tried to reassure her but I think he's here in Glen Afric and there's that many strangers around you can't tell who he is. I think he tampered with the cage and the glass. I'll pass on a list of people who will be close to the house anyone else and they call security and get a gun. No harm will come to her while she was here." He wasn't worried about himself, just her.

"She really has got under your skin huh?" jumping into a cage with a lion to protect her, almost attacking the director, oh she had him alright!

Danny was silent as he stared at Alice. "I'm scared Dupe." he finally admitted. "I don't know what to do."

If she had been anything except a film star Dupe would have told him to go for it, but for all Dupe knew this was a passing thing for Alice while she passed through, something to relay the boredom. It had been so long since Danny had shown interest in a woman, never mind been worried about his developing feelings and that it what he was afraid of. Yeah the stalker will have made Danny nervous but it was Alice who would have terrified him.

"Maybe you and Alice should keep your distance, you know to not anger her stalker unnecessarily."

"I can't Dupe. I've tried. I think…." he couldn't voice it. "It hit me when she was face to face with that lion. I don't…." Danny ran his free hand through his hair.

"Danny, do you love her?"

"I don't know." he breathed. "All I know is I saw her with the lion and I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe, I've never been so scared an that includes the time we were attacked. Its why I jumped in, I'd rather go through it than her." he closed his eyes. "Help me Dupe."

Dupe couldn't help, he was in love he just wasn't ready to admit it yet. "I can't help you man." the heart wants what the heart wants, he added silently. "It sounds like you are halfway there though." Dupe lied. "If you don't want to fall in love then back off now, that is all I can say."

"I'll hurt her if I do that. I can't hurt her Dupe."

Danny wasn't making this easy! "I'm not saying be nasty to her, just don't do the things that make you like her."

So they couldn't do anything then because there didn't seem to be anything she did that didn't make his heart swell. "I'd better go Dupe. We'll talk later. Remember the fences."

"Be careful Danny," Dupe advised.

"Always am."

"Yeah." Dupe replied as the dial tone sounded in his ear. "Except with the people you should be."

Meanwhile Danny was sat looking at Alice heart pounding.

**A/N Awwww emotional chapter for Alice especially, she came very very close to saying the words there but she didn't. its very blatant now that strong feelings exist for the both of them….things start to get messy soon, there is a fluffy chappie next them boom, bam, wallop! For both danny and Alice. Evil stalker guy grrrr….he is making the danice get closer tho so in one way I suppose he's good….too bad he plans to kill danny so Alice is all his….or will he do something else…..hmmmm Stay tuned! x**


	13. You Mean Alot To Me

Alice first feeling was a soft plump pillow beneath her head, she turned over and inhaled deeply. She smell Danny and she opened her eyes to seek him out. She was lain in the middle of his bed, starfish shape dawns rays were breaking across the horizon filling the room with a golden glow.

Just to her right Danny was sat at a desk his head pillowed on his hand, elbow on the desk and he was writing on some forms. She observed him while he worked, with a cute little frown as he concentrated, his green eyes glowing with intelligence. She was sucker for a clever man, if he was smart she was his! What surprised her most was he honoured his promise, he had promised not to leave her while she slept and he'd stayed by her side. Even moving her somewhere more comfortable. She smiled.

Danny turned to check on her and saw her awake. He sat up in his chair and smiled down at her. "Hello sleepy head."

"Hi." she sat up and found herself in the clothes she'd wore on set the previous day. Everything that happened came back to her and she was filled with equal parts shame, fear and mortification.

"I don't know what to apologise for first." she admitted and covered her face.

"Nothing at all." he assured.

"I really embarrassed you, and me. God I can't believe I asked you to go to a desert island with me." she blushed.

"Hey the idea had appeal, me, you and just the coconuts for company. I like the sound of that." and he winked.

"What about crying all over you?"

He shrugged. "Would it make you feel better if I cried all over you?"

"Yeah right like you cry." she snorted.

"Hey, if England lose at football I shed a tear, I drop the last cream cake on the floor and...see literally tearing up at the thought! BUT the biggie! Anyone kicks me in the nuts and I swear I'll sob and I mean full on needing a cuddle to make me feel better and of course someone threatening bodily harm on the culprit!" His face was totally serious and she found herself smiling.

"And no missus that wasn't an invitation! If you kick me there I'll sob then declare war and since I can't kick you back I'll be inventive!"

She laughed a little.

"See there's my Alice's laugh!" he sat on the bed close to her. "I don't care about you crying, and you ask me to move to a desert island again I'll accept and then you're stuck with me ok?"

"You assume that's a bad thing for me." she murmured.

They shared a loaded moment until Alice broke it. "So how long was I asleep then? All night?"

"Yeah, from three thirty in the afternoon til now, six thirty. If I thought sleeping tablets would have worked this well I would have crumbled them into your meals after day one." he took her hand in his and held it. "How are you?"

"Lethargic, I feel heavy and I need to shower."

He leaned in and rubbed his nose with hers. "You smell alright to me."

She wrinkled her nose.

"And do you feel too heavy to lift some toast?" a wry grin on his face.

"I could be persuaded to have some bacon and eggs." she hinted.

"A woman after my own heart!" he told her dramatically. "That is a perfect Sunday morning breakfast."

His first statement wasn't exactly a lie she thought and it should scare her but it didn't. "Almost perfect, add in sausage, hash browns, beans, fried bread and mushrooms?"

"Be still my heart!" he declared. "Wanna go out for breakfast?"

She just wanted to spend time with him. Sunday was all the crew and cast day off. Since they were losing so much time filming Colin would be working them extra hard in the coming weeks so she was determined to enjoy the time she did have…but.…. "What about…."

"Nothing will ever happen to you when I am near."

"What about you…."

"Well I expect you to protect me too!" he told her seriously, a grin sneaking through. "That includes stepping in front of bullets, lions and any wind which may cross my path…..oh and if anyone coughs next to me too!"

"Coughs?"

"Yeah, I can't be getting ill can I?"

She ran a hand down his face smiling.

"Seriously though." he said softly. "Don't worry, I don't want him ruining our time. If I promise he won't hurt you then he won't."

She nodded slowly. "Ok then, just let me shower and I'm all yours."

He nodded and she stood up, one arm behind her back she stretched her muscles. "Thank you for staying." she told him as he went to leave. "You, you mean a lot to me you know."

She saw his eyes flare with surprise momentarily. He had looked the same but different somehow.

"You um….mean a lot to me too." he breathed.

She could tell this was steering into territory he wasn't comfortable in so she backed off. "Anyway shower than breakfast?" she grinned. "I plan to eat you under the table. I can eat loads!"

A grin transformed his face and once again he was her normal Danny again. "Good luck!"

(X)

They walked hand in hand through town. It was still very early, barely anyone about so they could do this without fear of being seen, photographed and of course being speculated about. One person recognised her and made a beeline after she signed the autograph the person was on their way and Alice was happy. She was still relieved to reach the café, she was a little paranoid in open spaces, simply because it was too easy to be seen. They were seated in the little cafe that Danny assured was gorgeous and he ordered two belly buster breakfasts. He returned with a cup of steaming coffee for himself and a bottle of pure orange juice for her. They were by a window that overlooked the town hall. People were milling around decorating.

"What happening there?" she asked opening her juice.

"Family day celebration. They are going all out this year trying to make as much money as possible because of all the tourists. I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me."

"Liar!" she snorted playfully.

"I was!" he protested then grinned wickedly. "Of course I planned to pay someone to take you off my hands. A flawless perfect plan."

She nodded "It was, except now I know it!"

He rolled his eyes.

"So…" she said spinning her bottle on the table. "Are you still asking?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking if I'm asking?" he wondered. "Forward aren't you?"

Their breakfast was placed in front of them. Alice's eyes bugged. "What the hell!" she gasped at the heaped, it was so big it almost needed scaffolding kind of heaped, plate. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

He cut up a sausage, put it in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "I have a few suggestions." after swallowing.

"You think you're so cute sometimes don't you?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"No, you do." he replied not missing a beat.

Once again he shocked her into silence. She couldn't admit he was cute because if she did then he'd only rib her to death! But then if she denied it he'd only keep saying it until she told him the truth and he'd rib her more than if she admitted it in the first place! Why was she compelled to spend time with such an annoying, irritating…..completely adorable man.

He was searching her face, "Don't tell me I actually did it again! No retort. Either I'm getting better or you are getting worse!"

She muttered under her breath.

"Again!" he crowed. "I am getting better!" he chuckled. "We should come out for breakfast more often. I'm winning!"

"Just because I am CHOOSING not to reply does not in any way mean you are winning!"

"Choosing!" he told her taking a bite of his toast. "I repeat the word, choosing! Admit it I make you lose your mind don't I?"

"Not in the way you mean it but yes you do."

He clapped and pointed at her. "So you admit I win this time?"

He backed her into a corner. "Whatever."

He was laughing.

"And again I amuse you." they ate in silence for a few minutes.

"You didn't answer my question you know." he told her. "Are you asking if I am asking?" he repeated.

"Yeah." she nodded dipping some toast in egg yolk. "Shy bairns get nowt."

He took heed of her words. "Ok yeah, I am asking. How about it? You, me and family day. There'll be dancing and carnival rides and stalls with food and teddies and music. They don't usually make such a big deal of it but like I say they want to raise funds and with the movie here they are milking it."

Alice wanted nothing more than the chance to go dancing with him again, and go on rides and just be normal for a night….but life had way of intruding whether you wanted it to or not." "I'd like to…." she began hesitantly.

"If you are worried try not to, I'll protect you." his face doubtless and earnest.

That face, when he looked like that. She would follow him to hell and back and know that nothing would hurt her. It was just that expression. "I'd love to go to family day with you."

"Good, after breakfast I'll let you go home and make yourself more beautiful for tonight."

Alice's heart was already fluttering at the thought.

**A/N mini fluffy filler really...the REAL fluff comes next :) so stay tuned...oh and so sorry for the lack of update recently my lil man has been ill :(  
And reply to 'Guest' reviewer, out of the blue hasn't actually been written yet i am pondering whether or not to write that next or a fic called 'My Boy' which again is AU but i really love the idea of.  
And Oppostes attract, BADLY neglected but i can't write it very well atm i have half chapter of complete rubbish :( as soon as i break up from uni i'm gonna get back to it, so between the 16th and 20th expect a update for it :) x  
And completely unrelated but listening to the Geordie girls version of call me maybe (by carly rae jepsen) they call it, 'giz a ring will ya pet' and omg creased everytime i hear it lol Geordies ftw! x**

**AND FINALLY a little competition, there is a Pink song which reminds me of this story. Its called Beam me up from her new album. My little task is in who's POV of the song is and why, (a little clue there is a specific line in the song which is in the fic not word for word but very close and anyone get the line you'll get a bigger paragraph!) anyway who ever gets closest to the answer will get a sneak peek at a coming chapter and i promise its a VERY juicy bit! Drop me a pm if you wish :)**


	14. Family Day

After what felt like decades passed darkness descended and Danny and Alice were finally able to go to the family day party. They were going to go earlier but this way Alice was less likely to be seen and therefore noticed. Not that she was bothered if people saw her with Danny, she just wanted them to have a nice quiet autograph free night, if that was even possible she was willing to try though. They had a busy day previous to this, she had contacted her Private Investigators over in the UK and all the paperwork for her stalker was being faxed to Danny tonight. Danny had spoke at length to Colin and tomorrow everyone on set was having a photograph ID card. No ID no entry. And finally Danny had been to Mara to check on Hobie. She too had seen him, after all if he had been in pain it wasn't his fault he was crabby but still, she had no desire to be his next meal and she swore when he seen her he licked his lips and thought lunch! It was then she realised that they were unlikely to ever be friends.

Now though all that had passed and they were walking along a street in the dark, his arm around her shoulders and one of hers twined tightly around his waist. She had never done this before and it was really nice. There was music blaring with a wooden dance floor, floodlights illuminating it. Stalls seemed to be crammed in every available space selling traditional African items or food and down the street there were the rides Danny promised. To Alice it all felt magical, like something out of one of the movies she made. She was walking in blue jeans and a red top, Danny in his smart jeans as he called them, blue t-shirt and black jacket. No one paid attention to them as they walked and Alice loved it. She snuggled into his side.

"You ok?" he asked looking down at her.

"Mmmm hmmm." glanced up at him. "I have my big strong Danny taking care of me." and it helped that her PI believed that her stalker was still in England and they were following a promising lead. This mean that Alice could relax a little, so in that context she reached up grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a lingering kiss. She pulled back and have him a cocky grin.

"Yeah but who's gonna protect me?" he asked breathless.

She wiggled her eyebrows and they started walking again.

"How about we start by watching some traditional African dancing?" he suggested. "And no stepping on your toes I swear."

She nodded and they found an empty spot by the front chanting and dancing began. Alice and Danny were side by side and she oohed and ahhed at the dancers. He loved how involved she got. Her eyes animated, she clapped to the beat. Simple little things made her happy. Lynsey, she would have hated this but not Alice. He found himself kissing the top of her head.

"What's that for?" she asked tearing her eyes away from the dancers.

He shrugged. "You're just brilliant!" and she completed him he added silently. There was no other way of putting it.

"Awww shucks Danny, y'alll gone and made me blush."

His smile was wide and he leant down. "Word of advice, American isn't your best accent."

She swatted his chest. "You're just jealous coz that sexy dancer man wants me!" she said haughtily then ruined the look when she stuck her tongue out.

"I found my man to pay, I'll be right back!"

She halted him with her hand and twined her arms around his neck. Found herself on her tip toes kissing him. "Still want rid of me?" she whispered.

He rested his forehead on hers. "Never!"

"Never?" she echoed. "I like the sound of that." and before he could reply to that statement she declared. "Now that is finished can I get back to watching this?"

He nodded and moved her so she was in front of him. He twined his arms around her waist. This felt so normal to be holding her. He hadn't done anything like this before. Even when he'd been married he hadn't felt this compulsion to be touching his partner. But with Alice he had to have some sort of contact with her. Alice enjoying the feeling leaned back into him feeling safety and warmth in his hold. She didn't want this to end. She wanted this movie to keep filming forever and then she'd never have to give this up. They stayed locked together for the remainder of the dance which lasted ten minutes. Alice applauded loudly as they cleared the floor.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear from behind. "So what now Miss Collins, are we dancing or we can eat something. Anything you want."

"It's a hard choice, which do you want." she asked. She wasn't bothered as long as it involved him holding her close….so to be fair she was leaning towards dancing.

"Well as much as I crave the feel of you in my arms I think I really need to eat something as I'm starving. Those dancers made me build up an appetite."

She turned to face him. "How exactly?"

"Look at all the moving they did! That could have been me!" he groaned.

She laughed at him. "Let me get the food." and pulled out her purse.

"No!" he told her outraged. "You're my date!"

"Yeah but you paid for dinner the other night c'mon Danny please!"

He saw the look on her face and was physically unable to say no. "Fine but I am paying for the toffee apples, candy floss and the rides deal?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You can pay for the rides I buy the sweets, that counts as food does it not?"

"Well I buy the…."

"Nope." she interrupted not letting him finish. "Drinks fall under the food category too."

His jaw dropped. "How did you know I was going to say drinks?" smiled suggestively. "There are other things."

"Were you going to say something different?"

"Actually yes!"

"Fine, tell me."

He made a face. "I forgot."

She laughed. "Go on, its fair I buy the food and drink, you pay for the rides. You'll still be paying more, I plan on going on all the rides twice!"

He shook his head. "Ok, but I want you to know I am against this!"

"Blah blah!" and they went to the first stall. They had an assortment of traditional foods. Alice bought a bit of everything, while he stepped to the stall next door and bought a blanket for them to sit on. She carried a bag full of food as he shook the blanket and lain it on some grass. Soon they were settled under the stars. A man walked up to them.

"Twenty five rand for a picture?"

Danny nodded, opened his legs and Alice plopped herself in front of him. He again wound his arms around her stomach and they smiled at the man widely. After the picture was taken Danny motioned for him to take another, but with this one he was pressing a kiss to her cheek, the look of surprised delight on Alice's face making this picture one of the best he had ever seen. Danny promptly paid the man and they sat side by side by their boxes admiring the pictures.

"That one is mine!" she said pointing to the one with his smile wide and genuine. "But to be fair I love that one too. Can I have them both?"

"No, I want the one where I'm kissing you on the cheek because you're smile is utterly adorable." and he placed both pictures in his wallet. "And no you can't steal them!"

They opened the tubs and Alice grabbed a fork and began trying a little of everything, by God she was brave, it had taken him years before he could work up the courage to try all the stuff she was trying here. He grinned deciding to play with her.

She popped a chewy bit of meat into her mouth. "I can't pronounce what this is but its nice."

"It roughly translates to camel toe." he told her nonchalantly.

She froze eyes wide and blinked once. "Say what?"

He nodded. "Camel toe! Didn't they tell you?"

She shook her head.

"Don't worry I'm sure they cleaned the feet before they were cooked."

She exhaled shakily her face a little green as she prodded the supposed camel toe.

"And you see this white rice-y stuff." he began knowing she liked this, "You don't want to know." he whispered seriously.

"Oh God!" she breathed. "See if you had let my buy food like I wanted to I would have steered clear of the more….strange delicacies. You ever watched I'm a celebrity back at home?"

Her eyes widened further. "If you tell me I just ate like bless block testicles or something I swear I'm gonna throw up!"

He grinned widely and it took her an age to realise he was playing her. Her jaw dropped and she hit his chest. "I was genuinely worried there, and a little horrified!"

He laughed.

"Stop laughing!" and she hit him again. The sound of his chuckles filled her with mirth and soon they were both lain on the blankets laughing like loons. He reached across and kissed her. "You're too easy to fool." he told her. "Dupe is gonna love you, he and Fatani are always doing stuff like that to me, when I first moved here they had my life! Sorry but now I see why they did it!" and he cracked up again. "Your face!"

"Swine!" she growled.

He went to kiss her but she sat up. "I am going to get a hot dog since you out me off this!"

"Careful, they take the term hot dog literally around here."

She snorted. "You won't get me twice!"

He shrugged and pillowed his arms around the back of his head. Closed his eyes. He had sounded so serious and his face so straight that he couldn't be lying could her. Her eyes widened again. "NO WAY!"

He opened his eyes, saw her face and cracked up. He slapped his leg and roared. He was almost rolling around the floor he was laughing so hard.

"Well humph!" she muttered. "So glad I amuse you!"

"Oh sweetheart you do! Only you would believe that they make hot dogs from real dogs! You're hilarious!"

"Just for that!" she said standing up. "I'm not getting you one. Oh and if I get a better offer from someone else, who doesn't make me think I've ate disgusting things then don't expect a goodbye!"

He wasn't worried, he knew she was trying to play him. She began to walk off.

"Hey Alice," he called.

She was grinning as she turned. She knew he'd stop her.

"Get me another drink will ya?" he chuckle then toasted her.

She gave him a mutinous look and joined a queue. He was rested on his stomach watching her, his head rested on his hand. She kept glancing at him and then looking indignant. He blew her a kiss every time and her smile leaked through. He could do this every day for the rest of his life and he'd never get bored. She blew him away, literally! A man appeared at her side from no where and Danny sat up.

"You're Alice Collins?" he asked her.

Alice was looking at a short thin man with nondescript clothing and pale grey eyes. She nodded good naturedly.

"I'm a big fan." took her hand and shook it. "I love your work."

"Thanks, if I had a pen I'd give you an autograph." looked into his eyes and felt uneasy. Something about them, they were cold.

"It's ok, its great to just see you face to face! Really really amazing."

Alice was uncomfortable under his intense gaze. She pulled her hand as he hadn't released it but he held it tighter.

"How about me and you go for a walk somewhere?" he asked softly his eyes feeling like they were boring into her. She almost cried in relief when Danny appeared behind him. She yanked her hand forcefully and it was free from his sweaty palm. She was breathing heavily.

The man seeing Danny took a step back. "You ok Alice?" he asked pointedly staring at the man who'd refused to let go of her hand.

She nodded. "Yeah just saying hello to a fan but its over now!" a warning to him.

The man scowled at Danny then walked away reluctantly.

She exhaled and ran her hand through her hair. He put his hand on her arm and rubbed it. "You ok?" his voice softer this time as he looked at her.

"Fine, sometimes fans want more from me then I'm prepared to give. He was politely asking me if I wanted to go for a walk." she shuddered. "It was creepy Danny, he looked at me like he could see into my soul." she shuddered.

Danny searched the crowd for the man and found he had disappeared. "We can go home if you want."

She shook her head, "The rides await, after I have my hot dog smothered with mustard and onions." she almost groaned at the thought with Danny by her side the fan forgotten.

"Mustard?" his face disgusted. "That's awful stuff! Don't expect a kiss from me tonight!"

She grinned cockily. "I suppose we'll just have to cram them all in now." and again pulled him down to her for a heated kiss.

Danny remembered that they were in full view of anyone who wished to look pulled away and they joined the queue. After getting their food and retrieving their blanket they walked down the street slowly. Alice's hot dog, which was almost the size of her arm and layered with mustard and onions like she said was slowly being polished off. To be fair he didn't think she'd be able to do it but there she was, eating it like there was no tomorrow. After no time at all it was gone and he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What? I enjoyed it!" then she grinned. "C'mon there's the rides!" she laughed and pulled him towards the go karts. They raced on those twice. He won the first race and she won the second and they declared a draw for the sake of peace, as this could quite likely go on all night. Mind you Danny vehemently believed that she cheated in the second race, he was distracted by her laughing face and kept crashing into the tires at the sides! After that they went on the ghost train, Alice said these were boring and no scary at all….she was wrong. Something put its hand on her shoulder at the beginning and after that she was shaking. At the very end a skeleton popped out and she screamed so loud Danny was sure he was half deaf. Walking off she tried to pretend otherwise but she was a nervous wreck. They both bought a funny picture of them on the ghost train where she has her hands by her face screaming while he is literally cracking up. There was a small fairly boring rollercoaster and other rides which were high and fast. Danny felt like he was going to throw up on most of them but Alice dragged him on more and more, her enthusiasm so infectious that he began to have fun, actually he couldn't remember ever having this much fun at a fairground before. It was getting late though and she had an early start tomorrow.

"Howe about we make the ferris wheel the last one?" she suggested.

"Sure."

"I loved ferris wheels when I was a kid!" she told him. "Every time the fair came to Glasgow dad would take us and me and mum would sit at the very top and pretend that we could see the whole world." smiled nostalgically. "When she died dad never took me to another fair, it wasn't the same until now." reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"It's no problem."

As they approached hand in hand Alice caught sight of the large ferris wheel. Oh my good god had they always been that tall? She craned her head up and the thought that she was going to be that far up made her feel faint. Her heart began to pound, they seriously hadn't been that tall before had they? Had she been out of her freaking mind? And her mum! Taking her child on there! Look at the thin flimsy metal! How did it all hold up all that weight? What if it buckled while they were on it? Danny put his head to her ear. "Scared?"

"Who me?" she replied shakily. "I fear nothing!"

"Oh." he said blandly. "Because if you were we didn't have to go on."

"Just because you're scared!" she retorted.

"Ah a challenge!" he told her highly. "Ok then."

Damn her big mouth! It was almost their turn to be seated and the only thing stopping her from running was the fact that Danny held her hand. "Last chance sweetheart."

"No I'm fine!" and they sat down. The seat lurched as it began its ascent, she was paler and paler. Danny was pointing out sights and she was trying her best not to pass out from fright!

"Look Alice there is Leopards Den!" he turned to her and saw she had her eyes closed tightly.

"Alice open your eyes." he told her.

"Do you think we're gonna fall to a grisly end Danny?" she whispered. "I do!" she squeaked. "And if we do I have no desire to see the ground as I crash to the earth!"

He rocked the seat and her hands gripped the support pole. "Danny stop that ort I swear that by all that is holy if we do manage to get off this death trap alive I'll kill you slowly, painfully in ways you haven't even imagined!"

He chuckled. "All this from the woman who does her own stunts."

She finally opened one eye to look at him. "Those are on the ground Danny." she told him seriously like he didn't have a brain in his head. "Not…." she looked down and paled more if that was possible. "Far too many feet above the ground."

"You're weird" he told her. "The rollercoaster was only slightly smaller than this and you had your hands held high as we went to the top, on this your terrified, gripping the support pole like it's the one thing able to keep you alive! What's the difference?"

"On a rollercoaster you are you for a second then back down but on this, you're sat here." she paused a second. "Waiting to plummet to your death!" the wind blew and rocked their seat and she found herself praying. "Dear God if I get off this thing Alice I promise I'll be good. No swearing or drinking…."

"What about being nice to me?" he suggested.

"Get real Danny, this has to be believable, I've already told him I won't drink which is a big fat whooper! You and I both know that it is physically impossible for us to be nice to each other for any length of time!"

"Who said I had to be nice to you, I don't mind plummeting to my death! This is your miracle prayer not mine!"

"Yeah and it would have to be a miracle prayer for me to be nice to you huh?"

"You said it." he told he laughing.

"Oh God I'm doomed!" she moaned.

Danny moved his head closer to her and saw she had her eyes closed again. "What you need…." he murmured seductively his finger tracing her lips. "Is someone to take your mind off it." pressed a kiss to her neck.

Alice felt tingles running throughout her at the contact. He moved his head slightly and did the same again and the world began to slowly shrink. After he did it a third time everything ceased to exist and there was nothing beyond his lips. He trailed kisses from her neck along her jaw and at the final second he finally found her lips coaxing her into a slow lingering kiss. He didn't release her until she was breathless.

"See." he told her motioning around.

Alice looked and found that they were nearing the end of the ride. Alice snuggled into his side enjoying the rest of the ride. "Whenever I see a ferris wheel I'll think of you." she admitted. To be honest she was fining it hard to think of things that wouldn't remind her of him. It was their turn to get off and before they went home Danny wanted to win her a teddy bear. He joked that he was going to get, I survived a ferris wheel sewed on.

"You're mad!" she told him.

He held her hand. "So are you, you chose to live with me!"

They walked on looking for nice teddies, when something struck her as odd.

"Danny?"

"Yeah." he said perusing teddies on a nearby stand.

"How come you aren't tired? You been awake forty eight hours haven't you?"

"The longest I have been awake is sixty hours and I was still operating then. Sometimes if there is an epidemic then I work round the clock and sleep when I can. As soon as I know there is a bed close trust me I'll be incoherent!"

She smiled. "You don't snore when you're tired do you?"

"Do I?" he asked. "I seem to remember you were in with me two nights ago."

"You were quiet then."

"Ok then tonight I shall adjust my volume and I'll rattle the windows….that is if you want to stay with me." he added quickly.

"Where else would I be?"

He shrugged "What about the sexy dancer who wanted you?" he finally found a stall and handed some money over.

"He's booked tonight, but you'll do." she said haughtily.

"Well if it's like that…." he began throwing the bean bag in the air testing the weight.

"No I didn't mean it! You're my first choice from everyone from now on!" she promised.

"Careful, someone might hear this and I'd have witnesses to the fact that you said we are friends." threw the bean bag and knocked all the cans down.

"And we have a winner!" he declared.

"Alice." Danny told her to pick the teddy. She picked out a bright pink piglet and the stall owner handed it to her. Alice tucked it under her arm and took Danny's hand.

"There'll be taxis around since I've been drinking I'll get one."

A red car stood waiting along the road and they climbed inside and began the trek home. They sat in the back holding hands and were laughing about how scared she was on the ferris wheel, looking at the pictures that had been taken that day. Mainly chattering about everything and nothing. Time always flew with them and in what felt like minutes she was climbing out and pre-empting him, paying the driver before he could even pull his wallet out.

"Ahem!" he squeaked as he climbed out.

"You don't have to pay for everything Danny, I am not poor you know!"

"I now you're not poor but I'm a gentleman."

She snorted and came closer to him. "There is nothing gentleman-y about what you have in mind for later hmmmm!"

"A man could get offended by that comment, oh and the very unladylike snort that accompanied it!"

She hmphed. "And a woman could get offended by getting called unladylike!"

They stared each other down.

"Well it looks like we are at an impasse." she told him wickedly, eyes shining with fun.

He took her in his arms. "So what is a man to do then?"

"I have a few suggestions." her eyes flaring with heat.

"I knew you would. You're opinionated, I like it about you."

He was about to lean in when a light came on the veranda and a person was stood at the town glaring at them.

**A/N UH OH who on earth is that on the veranda…..well I know but u don't yet, you'll have to wait and see muhahahaha, you all may be surprised or not we shall see…..**

**Since you know Alice's song I think its only fair I tell you Danny's. Danny's songs evolved with him so there isn't one main one, the early one though is by David Archeluta and is called Falling Stars. A song to characterise where he is now is by Newsong called 'The way you smile' (there is a line about her being his leading lady and he her man awwwwww)**

**(PS) sorry this should have been up days ago but i've been delerious in bed ill, seriously god knows what would have happened if i tried to type, my partner was amused tho lol x**


	15. Give Him Up Without A Fight?

**A/N Quick recap since I'm (mostly) back to the land of the well and not delirious! Danny and Alice had the family day celebration and had lots of fun held hands went on rides, scared Alice half to death on the ferris wheel BUT they got home to find an unexpected visitor, who is it?**

**(X)**

Danny looked up at the direction of the veranda and for a second couldn't quite believe his eyes, he paled slightly when he realised the implications of this then pure unadulterated rage filled him. He worked hard on forcing his face into an impassive look, he sensed he was failing.

"Danny?" Alice asked looking at their visitor.

He glanced at Alice actually forgetting momentarily that she was there, then his focus returned to the person on the veranda.

When Danny didn't reply Alice started to get a feeling of who the person was and it made her feel slightly ill. A slender woman, only slightly taller than Alice with blond hair and royal blue eyes stood watching them head held high at almost a superior angle, she was gorgeous, naturally. Alice had met many like her during parties and functions and she disliked them as much as they seemed to dislike her, to be fair people like that only like people who helped them further their own ends, which made Alice wonder why she was here….if she was who Alice thought.

"Hello Danny." the woman finally said softly.

He stepped further away from Alice, who felt the cold emanating from him. "What are you doing here Lynsey?" he hissed without permeable.

Alice rubbed her eyes after receiving the conformation of her fears. Lynsey was here and Danny was reverting back to the man she knew when she first moved in here. The look in his eyes, his body language. Alice looked in his eyes and saw the hurt in the depths he couldn't quite hide.

"Danny can we…." Lynsey began.

"Danny can I…." Alice started too and both woman stopped and looked at each other.

Danny turned to Alice. "It's fine Alice. Go." he told her. "I'll be fine." then nodded.

Alice was conscious of the fact he didn't touch her. He usually did when reassuring her. A touch to her cheek, a soft kiss even the slight caress of his hand. It shouldn't hurt but it did. She slowly walked up the stairs passed Lynsey and into the house. They didn't look at each other.

After Alice left Danny looked at his ex wife. She had changed little in the last 5 years. Still as beautiful as ever.

"Hi Danny you…."

He rubbed his forehead. "I don't want small talk. I want to know why you are here ambushing me!" he laughed humourlessly. "Oh but that is what you do though isn't it? Keep me slightly off balance so I have no idea what is going on until you're already gone!" his eyes narrowed. "After you day what you have to you can go!" voice full of resentment.

"You look well." she finished.

"Well isn't that typical you? Stalling!" he looked beyond her into the house and saw a light on under Alice's bedroom door, the slight strains of music. She was giving him complete privacy, that was typical Alice. Why couldn't she have been Lynsey all those years ago? "You didn't come all this way to say I look well Lyns."

She smiled widely as he used his old nickname for her. "You still think of me as Lyns?"

"I try not to think of you at all." he countered. "Not since you left me, by note! Thank you so much for that by the way!"

Lynsey made a face. "I know I hurt you, I thought by note would be kinder. I wouldn't have to see your heart break."

He snorted.

"I didn't come back to rehash the past Danny. I came to see you, its family day and I missed you. I guess you moved on?"

"Yeah I have!" he told her definitely crossing his arms.

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"How have you been since, you know Hobie?" she asked.

"Good I got over it." no elaboration, he didn't want to talk to her longer than he needed to.

Lynsey nodded. "So how ling have you and your friend been….."

"I don't think that has anything to do with you since we are divorced!" he cut her off.

"Are you at least happy with her then?"

He didn't answer and Lynsey's eyes flared.

"It isn't like that with me and Alice." he finally admitted. "There's…..stuff and she won't be staying."

"Oh." she breathed.

"Is that everything then?" he asked.

Her shoulders sagged defeated, "Yeah I'll just call a taxi."

He shook his head. "It's late, you can stay here." even though he had no desire to spend any ore time with her he had no idea how far away she lived and she could be in a car for hours. Good manners dictated that he let her stay. "It's one night and you're my ex wife its not like you haven't lived here before."

"Thank you. I don't suppose you have a t-shirt I can lend?" she had bought an overnight bag with pyjamas but he had always loved how she looked in his clothes.

He nodded then stomped up the stairs and into the house, the door had drifted shut while they spoke and he found himself holding it open for her. "Have you eaten?"

She shrugged. "I'm fine."

"I'll knock you up a sandwich." and he walked into the kitchen. "Sorry we don't have any salad cream I…."

"You hate the stuff." she finished for him.

"Yeah." he replied looking at her curiously. Then shaking his head he opened the fridge and took out the meat and salad. She stood by his side.

"How the surgery?" Lynsey knew this was the perfect way to get Danny to talk. "And Copper?"

Danny nodded. "He's good. Fathered 2 more giraffes, both girls."

"He loved chocolate remember that time he wandered up to the house while we were in bed pushed his head into our bedroom window and I woke up face to face with a giraffe?"

He felt a smile blooming at the memory. "You tried to roll over me and we ended up getting tangled in the blankets."

She nodded. "Or the time Leo chewed my new shoes and I chased him around the house threatening to make a pair out of him?"

"I'd never seen you so angry." he laughed lowly.

Alice walked from her room and saw Danny and Lynsey standing close talking. Her body was leaning into hers and unlike earlier his posture was relaxed, his face although a little strained showed none of his earlier ire and he was smiling. He was making Lynsey a sandwich and he was laughing at something she was saying. At the unexplainable look on his face she felt a knife pierce her heart, she took a step back and Danny finally looked up and spotted her.

"Um….I can't find my script." she told him "I didn't hear anything and I thought you were in bed." blushed when she realised how such words may be construed.

"Under the coffee table." he replied smiling reassuringly. No sweetheart, no honey. She was used to him calling her endearments.

"Thank you." and she was in and out of the living room in minutes.

After Alice was again goner Lynsey returned to Danny. "Why does your girlfriend look familiar?"

"She isn't my girlfriend as such." pushed the plate towards her. "She's….I dunno we aren't an item. And you should recognise her she's Alice Collins."

Lynsey's eyes widened. "THE Alice Collins? And you not only live with her but are dating her? Wow!"

"For the time being. Anyway those two rooms are free." he pointed them out. You know where the shower is. I'll get a t-shirt for you and bring it through."

"Thanks Danny." smiled shyly.

He nodded then went to his room. His eyes immediately drawn to the area their wedding picture used to hang. In its place, faded wallpaper. His eyes then found the bed an he could see Alice lain in there earlier. The way she'd smiled at him. Why did Lynsey have to turn up and complicate everything? Everything had been going so well between him and Alice. He opened his drawer and took out a top. Took it to the bedroom he knew she'd pick. The bed frame in the right hand bedroom was broken and he had yet to get it fixed. He knocked briskly.

She opened up.

"Here."

"Thanks. Goodnight, sweet dreams."

He nodded and when she closed the door he approached Alice's room. The light was on in there, his hand raised, he was ready to knock when he hesitated. What would he say? Do? He exhaled, dropped his hand, it suddenly a deadweight and went to his room. He closed the door behind him, took off hi shirt and shoes then dropped face down on his bed. He could smell Alice and a feeling of intense want filled him. He wanted her beside him, he wanted her to make him laugh and to irritate him and everything else she did. He wanted to hold her, to bury his hands into her gorgeous soft hair. Kiss her when she first woke up and make her late for set. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. The game he and Alice was playing wasn't clever, someone was going to get hurt! Everyday they acted more and more like a couple. Sharing days off and days out. Kissing, holding hands. Dupe was right. The way to kill these feelings was to cut them off, spend no time. And if Lynsey hadn't turned up he would never have known. Not that he owed her anything! Her desertion had almost destroyed him he had loved her so much and she left, without even telling him why. And Alice was helping him get back to a sense of normalcy. When Alice left he needed that normalcy to stay, he refused to let Alice become another Lynsey and she would. She was already getting under his skin in a big way! That was it, no more! Mind made up with a steely resolve never to change it he got up locked the front door, checked all of the windows, got his bat and took it to Alice's room. He knocked.

Alice appeared rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Danny?"

She looked so alluring he almost reached for her. "Here." he handed her the bat instead. "If you hear anything don't hesitate to scream. I'll be straight there."

She nodded solemnly. "Ok thanks."

"Goodnight."

Alice shut the door and pretending she had been asleep. She rested her head back against the door and closed her eyes. What happened? An hour ago they had been closer than ever and now? She looked at her piglet which lay on her bed. Well Lynsey was here and Danny still had feelings for her. She was stupid to allow herself to get close to an emotionally cut off man. Now she was in physical pain because she didn't follow her head and not partly fall for him! She exhaled and checked her bedroom window was locked. It was so she slipped between her covers and shivered against the cold. Her cute little piglet looked at her but she couldn't bring herself to smile. Once again she was alone, at least he was honest. He didn't promise her anything, not with his voice. His eyes, his smiled held hidden promises and that is what she had wanted. At least he hadn't had ulterior motives. He didn't try to get close to her at all, it was all her. Her and her stupid heart wanting the unattainable. A normal life.

(X)

Alice walked from her room a few hours later feeling like death. She had no sleep, spent her time tossing and turning and now she was giving up the ghost! It was four am and she needed to go to the bathroom. As she stepped into the hallway, Lynsey came out of the bathroom and the two woman were alone. Alice noticed she was wearing one of Danny's t-shirts and her irritation grew. She decided to try and ignore her as she walked passed but Lynsey had other ideas and blocked her.

"Hello Alice Collins." emphasis on her full name, almost as if to say yes I know you, danny told me, he tells me everything.

Alice exhaled. "Hello."

"I am guessing you know who I am?" Lynsey asked.

Alice nodded. "And you know me too. Now that we have ascertained that…." Alice tried to side step her.

Lynsey again stopped her. Alice looked at her darkly.

"Excuse me!" she hissed, voice polite but cold.

"You can pass." Lynsey smirked.

Alice tried to move and once again Lynsey did too.

"You know just because I'll end up in the papers doesn't mean I won't pop you in the jaw!" Alice warned totally not in the mood for this.

"I don't know what game you're playing with Danny….." Lynsey started.

"Game? There is no game!" Alice told her heatedly. "You on the other hand have some sort of plan! He hasn't heard from you in how many years?"

"C'mon Alice!" Lynsey fumed. "People like you don't date people like him!"

"What?" Alice gasped. "People like me? People like him? I think you are missing the obvious here Lynsey, we are both people! So what's the difference?"

"This must your version of slumming is it then? Or you seeing what its like on the other side?" Lynsey spat maliciously.

Alice saw red and grabbed two fist full of here collar and they were face to face. "What Danny and I do is our business and I won't hear you speaking about him in such a derogatory way EVER!" pushed her away and Lynsey fell back against the wall. "Get out of my face and stay out of my way or if you're still here when I come out I won't be held accountable for hat I do! And don't doubt I'm capable of it!" he pure Glaswegian accent leaking through. "If you don't believe me, stay push it!" ad with that Alice went into the bathroom. Spent most of her time in there calming herself down. Not matter if she was out there Alice couldn't hit her, even if she did want to wipe the floor with her face. God how had Danny even liked her? Never mind imagined spending the rest of his life with her! I mean God how stuck up could one more person get? She thought that Alice thought herself above Danny and she was somehow slumming? She was a normal woman from Glasgow nothing more. She hated that people were judged on how much they earned, if you were judged on what you did and the difference you made than to be fair she was pretty low compared to him.

She exhaled. She felt for him right now she really did, she guessed he didn't see much of his ex and she shows up out the blue and she had hurt him so badly when she left, so much so that he hadn't fully healed yet. SHE left him! What gave her the right to come back whenever she pleased? And the bigger question, was Alice going to give danny up without a fight? Coz that was why Lynsey was here, him! There was something there between the two of them, the felt it growing every time they were alone and no way was she letting Lynsey have a clear shot! She opened the bathroom door half hoping Lynsey was there….but she wasn't and Alice had no reason to take out her frustration on her face. She trudged off to her bedroom resolving further to keep danny from that woman. As frantic thoughts raced through her head she missed a shaft of light spilling from under the study…..

**A/N me thinks Alice made a big mistake leaving him alone with Lynsey, I mean c'mon the woman has already conned him once. Danny's not stupid…..just a little blind when it comes to women. Will Lynsey get her claws back into him? Or will the Danice prevail…..and where will stalker man fit into all this? But the end there, Get in there Alice, only better thing would have been a punch in the mouth but Danny would have to stick u for Lynsey which would destroy the Danice so no :/ And who is in the study? And the more important question why?**

**ok people straight up unchecked so there may be mistakes. i'm not full back to 100% health so if it is a little rubbish and not to par thats the reason this may very well be cahnged, just made better when i check it x**


	16. Burning

Lynsey sat in the study silently fuming, she had waited in that hallway waiting for Alice to come out. She had finally bottled it at the final second dashing into the closest room when she heard her leaving the bathroom. It was Danny's study and she clicked a lamp on. She heard a door across the hall open and was about to leave when a pile of papers on the desk caught her attention. On one of them was a picture of Alice asleep in a room, not here, somewhere else…..was Danny weird? She walked over and scanned the papers her eyebrows raising in surprise. Oh well this changed everything didn't it? She sat back put her feet on the desk and continued reading until she knew everything. So little Miss Superstar had a stalker. Oh you poor famous person! Wasn't that SUCH an actress thing to do. Deary me I have a stalker! Please help me, I need more attention. And no doubt Alice probably had Danny running around taking care of her! Danny was a fool when it came to matters of the heart. She felt her rage at Alice grow in leaps and bounds. If a man chose to send her some perfume and lingerie what was wrong with that? Alice just had no idea how to appreciate that her fans loved her! She turned on her PC and set to work. If she couldn't get Danny back because of her she'd pay….and possible make her some money out of it too. A win win! She pulled Danny's phone from her pocket and began to flick through it.

* * *

He sat in his car staring at the screen of his laptop, detailed instructions before him. It was surprising how dangerous a few household items could be when combined. He was being forced to do this! She was playing with him and he didn't like it! He had saw his love standing in a queue waiting for food and he had tried to go to her once again but he'd been thwarted. A man had reached her and took her hand, not only that but it remained in his hand! Didn't she understand yet? She was his! HIS! Before he could halt it his fist bounced off the dashboard of his car and he closed his eyes measuring his breathing. He was sick of her parading herself around town like some loose harlot! After that the Danny character had taken her home. He had followed at a discreet distance, when he arrived he'd seen both Danny and Alice standing a fair way apart and Danny was talking to a new woman. That was when he knew that whatever had happened between Danny and his love were over. This little gift was originally meant for him but since HE heeded the warning and backed off then it was now going to her. As soon as she understood that he wasn't willing to share her and that she actually wanted him than all this would end and they could be happy! He didn't want to warn her again but it was necessary….and she had better heed this one because it was her last. He didn't have the patience to warn her again. How far he'd go then was undetermined…..

* * *

Alice sat in the early morning sunshine waiting for Brian to pick her up to take her to work…..and away from the people in the house. Lynsey was being insufferable, constantly smirking at her and Alice seriously wanted to break her freaking face! She walked around like she owned the place and Alice's teeth were on edge! She was overly happy about something and Alice wanted to punch her face in, but that was partly jealousy because all morning Danny seemed to be different too, acting strangely. He barely looked at her during breakfast and when she asked him things he just nodded or didn't answer at all, in the end she'd escaped out here to leave THEM in their love nest. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and crossed her arms and rested her forehead in them. Lynsey was talking AT Danny trying to continue some conversation and she was sick of the sound of her voice so she pulled her Dre Beats on to drown out the noise. That was the beauty of these things, they were not only crystal clear but whilst wearing them you didn't hear a thing! And that was exactly how she wanted it!

"So Danny…." Lynsey carried on as they put dishes away in the kitchen. "It was nice seeing you again."

He didn't reply, his mind elsewhere…on the veranda, sat on the stairs to be exact.

Lynsey sat on the bench and took his hand. "Do you ever think about us Danny? Even a little bit?"

"Never." he told her honestly. "What good would have done me? It wouldn't have changed that you left."

Hurt flashed across her face.

"I admit I missed you a lot in the past but I moved on, I had to. You didn't expect me to wait for you did you?"

"You moved on with Alice?" she spat, not willing to admit that yes she had expected to come back here and he would welcome her back with open arms. Not really believing that he was saying no to her.

"No Lynsey I moved on alone. I needed to be alone for a while."

"So what if she wasn't here! Would you still be so resistant to me?"

"The issue is Lyns, I can't trust you! That is why we have no future, not now not ever!" he told her bluntly.

"But if Alice wasn't here you would want me eventually!" she told him.

She wasn't getting it. He turned and walked down the hallway, saw Alice on the stairs her head pillowed by her arms, headphones on. He wanted to go out and give her a fright, he wanted to go to her and tell her he was sorry for this morning….all this was necessary though. She'd get over it soon enough. He felt a hand grasp his from behind and he turned to see Lynsey, God she wouldn't give it up!

"Would you want me Danny?" she repeated. "If she wasn't here?"

"I don't know, we'll never know will we!"

Lynsey exhaled. "Just remember when we were happy."

He made a face. "Were you EVER happy here Lynsey? You left after six months. You didn't leave much time for us to be happy!"

"We were! Just remember please. Then ask yourself does she make you feel like I did? Does she kiss you like I used to back then? Or what about when she calls your name? Does it feel the same? And you! What about when you think of her. Is she on your mind all the time like I used to be? Do you text her during the day just to tell her you're thinking of her?"

He exhaled. "Why are you doing this Lyns? I'm not in the mood for any of your games."

"This is no game Danny, I just want you to know what you are throwing away. I made a mistake…."

He took a step back. "Oh no." he shook his head. "Don't dare start this!"

She followed and dripped his hands. "I made a mistake and spent five years running from it, trying to forget my husband but I couldn't. I'm here to correct it."

"So you think you can walk back in here when you feel like it?" he yelled. "After putting me through hell!"

"We can get past all that Danny! Get remarried, have kids, anything!"

He yanked his hands away. "Why so next time you can take my child with you? No way! No chance!"

"Do you think she is gonna stay Danny?" Lynsey asked pointing at the door. "Is she going to offer you what I am?"

"No she isn't Lynsey! Alice hasn't offered anything, hasn't promised anything and I respect her for it! That is the beauty of what Alice and I have. We both know the boundaries and that's why we won't get hurt!"

"Danny think….."

"I'd be a fool to even consider it for a second Lynsey. What we had was nice but its the past. There's an old saying fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!"

"Fine, ok." she breathed. "Just do one thing for me. Kiss me once."

He made a derisive face. "No, I'm not stupid enough to fall for that one, that once kiss was how we got together remember?"

"Once." she repeated. "And after you tell me you feel nothing I will walk away from you, off this land and I'll never come back. That is a promise." her voice sincere.

"Lyns…." he rubbed his forehead, her offer tempting. She'd leave once and for all?

"This is it Danny." she murmured. "My last chance. Please."

He shrugged, stepped towards her and lowered his head a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He felt nothing. None of the old heat and passion or love. It was just someone he used to know pressing her lips to his. It was cold. He heard a beep and footsteps enter the house.

"Dan….um…."

Danny jerked back and saw Alice her face full of unmasked hurt.

"Brian's here." she squeaked.

"Alice." he said to her softly.

She spun and began to leave.

"Alice!" he called and followed. By the time he reached the door she had already climbed into the limo and was driving off. He clenched his jaw wanting to scream. Why was he stupid enough to kiss his ex wife? Even to get rid of her? GOD! He turned to look at her and found her smiling maliciously.

His face was suddenly full of contempt. "You planned that!"

She cocked her head. "You walked right into it Daniel! I could always read you like a book."

"Why?" he raged. "WHY!"

"Coz I know you don't want me because of her! You can deny it all you want but it's true! And I may have lost you but you can bet that she will never trust you again! Now you know how it feels!"

Danny felt his hands clench into tight fists, "Get out of here NOW!" he told her calmly, even though rage bubbled uncontrollably.

She took her time walked from the house. Bounced happily down the stairs and then headed for the exit to his land. Danny stood on the veranda and swore then he turned and kicked a chair hard, it skidded across the veranda and it fell to its side.

"Dammit!" he hissed. Lynsey was right, Alice would never forgive him for this, and that bothered him. He exhaled and went to pick up the chair he'd connected with when he spotted an envelope which must have been under it. He knelt down, picked it up and saw it was addressed to Alice, his stomach lurched when he recognised it as the one which had came with the shredded lingerie. He had a really bad feeling and found himself looking in the direction if the set. Although he had never opened anyone's mail before something told him that, one, this wasn't something Alice would want to see and two, it could be important. He tore the flap and pulled out a typed sheet.

_YOU SLUT! _jumped out at Danny. _How dare you touch another man! I thought you knew something was building between us and look at you, draping yourself all over him! Kissing him. Touching him! It better have gone no further Alice, if I find out it has I will kill you! And him too for defiling you! Now though, you have been taught a lesson with the lion. You forced my hand! Believe me there are other things I can do if I'm pushed! I'm warning you Alice - don't push me! I can be you're best friend or your worst enemy! I love you and I am willing to go to any lengths in order to ensure that you remain mine!_

Danny fumed, so the bastard had set the lions up! He knew it! He knew to trust his instincts and they had been right on the money. First thing he had to do was inform her PI in the UK they he was in fact here and send this letter to the police to see if there was any evidence left on it. Once again his eyes were drawn to where the set was situated and although it was far from his current location that he couldn't see anything he still felt twitchy and uneasy. They were tightening security today after everything that happened. Hopefully from now everything would be smooth sailing, no more lion incidents...

* * *

Alice sat in the limo rubbing her face.

"You ok Alice?" Brian asked. "You seem different."

"Yeah Brian." she breathed. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm going to have to spend a stupid amount of time in make up to get rid of these bags!" motioned to her eyes.

"Well even if you are sleep deprived you're still one of the prettiest girls around."

"And if you weren't married I'd be chasing you!" grinning wickedly.

She saw a tinge appear on the mans cheeks. "I'm old enough to be your dad Alice!"

She shrugged. "Guys my age seem to avoid or use me." she muttered. "You though, you're brilliant, you don't have an older son or youngish brother?"

"No to both."

"I'll take you then!"

He laughed. "You flatter me." looked at her in the mirror and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Your man is out there somewhere you know, waiting for you to knock him off his feet, as I'm sure you will."

She closed her eyes rested her head back against the seat. "I seem to be meeting all the toads." she had thought Danny was different, except deep down he was the same as all the rest. What was his motive though? Most people wanted her to have some sort of claim to fame. Was it because she was a challenge? To see if she was as hard as she pretended to be? A bet between Danny and his friends? To see if he could make her fall for him? Or maybe he was bored, she was something to do.

Her heart twisted painfully, they were at home laughing at her no doubt. She grimaced and forced all thoughts of Danny away. It was time she picked herself up. She refused to be depressed over any man, never mind one who still went back to his ex after all she did to him! Well she wasn't as stupid as him! As far as she was concerned he had killed whatever had been growing between them and if for no other reason than having to stay at Mara unprotected then she would be leaving there tonight. She was going to get some sort of protection arranged though and as soon as it was she was out of there! As it was she wasn't going to spend any time alone with him, and actually she would refuse to talk to him too! As far as she was concerned they were living completely separate lives and the sooner that they finished filming the better! Because as soon a they wrapped she could leave, and she was going to, without looking back! It felt like it took no tie at all to arrive on set. She found a find line waiting at a metal gate.

"Photograph day." Brian told her.

"Oh." and climbed out to join the end of the queue. "See you later Brian."

A crewman named Will seemed to appear from no where and shook his head. "You need to go straight through Miss Collins. Mr Little wants to see you on set in…." he checked his watch. "Forty five minutes."

"But all these people!" she protested. "They're before me, they've waited ages."

"Sorry Miss Collins Boss orders."

Alice rubbed her face, apologised to everyone as she passed. Was photographed and her ID produced thirty minutes later. She was finally allowed entrance to the main part of the set. She spotted Colin and apparently he told Will to lie to her otherwise she wouldn't listen and wait in the line and he needed the important people (his words) through first. She ground her teeth together, she was too tired to be dealing with this rubbish today. She was heading for her trailer for a lie down since they couldn't start filming til everyone had their ID. She might as well try and get some sleep. She was almost half way towards her trailer when someone grasped her wrist painfully. She craned her head and looked at Austin.

"You love this don't you?" he seethed.

"Love what exactly?" she breathed tiredly.

"Throwing the whole set in chaos whenever you feel like it! Do you know how long I had to wait in that line!"

She smiled. "You waited? Colin told me the important people went through first. Guess you aren't important then Austin!"

He narrowed his eyes. "You bitch."

Coming from him that was a compliment. "As much as I'd love to trade insults with you I actually want to do work today, its why I'm here. Not to throw the set in chaos as you put it."

"I can't believe that you are so desperate for your tiny little piece of fame that you dream up a stalker. Tell me Alice how much are you paying a guy to send you this stuff?"

Alice found herself counting to five because she was ready to punch him, she found herself restring herself a lot recently! "I'm going to walk away." she told him neutrally and began to turn.

"Tell me, did Danny send it?"

She looked back, her expression had hardened and now Austin knew how to get at her…Danny.

"You were stupid enough to fall for his, 'I care about you' line then!" he shook his head. "I wasn't good enough for you but he is? You must like roughing it do you!"

This was the second reference she heard about Danny being somehow less than her and it was two too many! "You want to know what makes him so much better than you Austin? He's nice to people, unlike you who is so far up your own ass you haven't felt fresh air in years! Her makes me laugh, I feel good around him, with you I end up embarrassed by how brazenly arrogant you are! He is very humble, he doesn't have our advantages and doesn't want them! He had the opportunity to be a doctor but said no because he didn't want the notoriety. He likes to be invisible, like me. He's quiet and shy and says the wrong thing which infuriates me and cracks me up at the same time. He insults and compliments me with the same comment. When I'm having a bad day he says and does the stupidest stuff just to try and cheer me up and make me smile, he doesn't take pleasure in it like you do! He isn't fake, he doesn't pretend to care! He tells me straight and finally he isn't a snake like you!" then before she did lose the rest of her patience she headed for her trailer.

Austin started laughing and she felt her self freeze for a moment then ignore it and carry on.

"Oh this is too much! You've fell for him haven't you?" he laughed harder. "Oh this is classic! You're paying him to pretend to be your stalker and you fall for him."

Ignore it Alice ignore it, he knows nothing!

"Tell me Alice what else do you pay him for? He's probably all too willing to take up the offer, look at his house. Is that it Alice? Is that why you like him so much? Does he charge much?" his voice snide. "Or is there a discount because your supposedly famous?"

Alice had actually opened the door to her trailer when she heard him speak so disparagingly about what she and Danny had shared. They may not have had much time but what they had shared was special and beautiful and intense and she would die before she let anyone, especially Austin belittle it! She slammed the door to her trailer, jumped down from the top step and began stomping towards him with purpose.

"Someone better call security coz this one is going to get messy!" she screamed rage filled.

Austin's eyes widened.

She had taken three steps from her trailer when frantic beeping sounded behind her. She halted and began to turn her head when there was a loud and hot explosion. The force caught her back and she felt her feet lift from the ground, everything around her a blur until Austin's trailer was in front of her. Her body bashed on the trailer, her head impacting off the window and shattering it, she hit it with so much speed that she literally bounced off the wall and landed on her back feet away. She lay there twitching, eyes rolling not quite aware of what was happening but knowing that for some reason she had to stay conscious. A large piece of debris seemed to be falling from the sky and blocked out the sun. it landed on her with a thud. After that all she knew was burning pain. Burning pain in her head, burning pain in her back, burning pain in her stomach. Even the blood seeping from the wounds on her stomach and head were red hot! She wanted it to end. She wanted to be free. Her eyes finally closed and she saw Danny. She took his hand and they danced, this time she let him lead and he did. He took her away from the pain, away from the burning, away from everything.

**A/N ALICE! and where is dream danny taking her? he better give her back real danny wants her lol...(well he doesnt know it yet) Now where is this little plot develoment going to take us? Hmmm...and at leats Lynsey is gone... Oh and finally i didn't make it clear but one of the reasons why Lynsey was here was to give the stalker a reason to target Alice as the explosion was poriginally intended for Danny! :O But was there more than one reason for her being here?  
(Oh and i loved Alice when she said to get secruity (with austin) i hated having to blow her up instead :/)**

**(PS my fave headphones in the world got a special mention my beats ahhh i love em :D)  
**


	17. Love and Jealousy

Danny heard an almighty explosion while he was collecting the radios from his study. "What the hell?" he said while walking outside. In the distance he could see a thick black plume of smoke steadily spiralling into the air, it was coming from the direction of the set. He clenched his jaw and shook his head, looks like he'd have to talk to Colin later and remind him that if there were to be any explosions or other things which could cause harm or tension to the animals he needed to be informed at least 24 hours in advance so any animals in the neighbouring areas could be moved, what a joke! You can't just blow stuff up whenever the mood struck him! As Colin like to remind him they had a contract and on this issue Danny was going to make sure they stuck to it, none of the animals in his care were going to be traumatised because they couldn't be bothered to send him an email!

He climbed in his truck needing to visit Dupe at Mara, while he drove along the rutted road he was planning what he was going to say to Colin. Sirens in the distance which were steadily getting louder made him pull to the side he watched them as they passed, wondering where on earth they could be going, the only place this road led to was Mara and Leopards Den. 3 ambulances and a fire engine passed and instead of turning towards Mara, like he expected they carried on towards his land. Danny felt a sinking feeling deep within his stomach, the explosion he wasn't warned about, the thick uncontrollable black smoke too much for a planned explosion…so what if it wasn't planned popped into his head. Without even thinking he reversed the truck and swung it around heading now for the set needing to prove that the scary thoughts racing through his mind were simple fabrications of his over active imagination, nothing possibly could be wrong could it?

* * *

He stood in the shadows watching as debris continued to slowly rain down like a summer shower. People everywhere holding various hurt appendages close to their bodies, he enjoyed this feeling of power. He did this! His chest puffing out, she hadn't know what hit her! It served her right! His eyes found her and she still lay on the floor unmoving, her head pillowed by her drivers coat. Apparently she had left her headphones and purse in the limo, he had returned in time to see her bounce off the trailer and the hot piece of debris fall on her. He watched as the driver sat by her side talking to he unconscious form, this better not be another one of her lovers! How many times did she have to be warned? What made him wonder whether anything was going on with the driver was the way he acted when he saw her there. He had dragged her co-star over and he forced the man to help him lift the metal off her. Of course her co-star had promptly fainted at the sight. He smiled inwardly, no it wasn't pretty. She had a large wound on her head which was bleeding profusely. Her driver had pulled out a clean packet of hankies and placed one over the wound. The worst had to be the burn across her stomach. The metal had been red hot in parts and her clothes had been burned, along with her stomach. The skin was mottled and red, a reminder for her. It didn't matter he still loved her, those scars were proof of his love, proof of the lengths he would go to ensure he got her. He had to congratulate himself, it had been a stroke of genius to open the gas canisters and fill her trailer with gas, he then placed the bomb by the door all he to do was wait, she had almost been inside too! It would have served her right if she had died the lying cheating harlot! But no, she had lived and not she had been suitably warned too. She should have taken notice of his letter to her. Next time, if there was one, then there would be no room for error and no second chances. This was her final warning, if she defied him again then he was going to kill her…..all bets were off!

* * *

It was chaos on set, that was the only thing Danny could think of. Absolute pandemonium. Every other person who passed him was bandaged or bleeding in some way. He heard little snippets of conversations here and there. Falling debris. Debris from what exactly? Was Alice ok? He needed to find her and make sure so he headed for her trailer. The pungent scent of smoke and burning metal grew heavier the closer he got to Alice's trailer and people seemed to be milling about. He fought through the crowd and saw what they were all gawping at. Alice's trailer, or more aptly what was left of it, a smouldering blackened burned out shell. He felt his heart lurch painfully in his chest and his hand clapped over his mouth as bile began to rise. "Where is she?" he whispered. He wanted to shout it but found his voice was rapidly escaping him. "Was she hurt?" came out even softer than his previous question, his voice finally deserting him.

He spun quickly, a man on a mission. He stomped all around the set in all the places he knew she frequented and then even some she didn't, he even checked by the pens where the animals were kept. There were lions there and he knew she wouldn't go near them but he had to make sure he checked everywhere. He didn't find her, there was only one thing. She had either been beside the trailer when it blew and was seriously hurt or she had been inside it and was….there were fewer people around when he returned and stared at the remains of her personal trailer. "She couldn't have been in there!" he told himself forcefully, ignoring the questioning looks he received from others around him. "People like her don't just….." again his heart constricted painfully and he wanted to scream but at the same time he felt strangely numb! He had no idea how long he stood there, staring at the trailer when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Danny?"

Danny turned to stare at the man, possibly the last person to see her.

"You ok?" Brian asked.

"Alice…." he breathed. "I can't find her, I'm worried she….." he couldn't voice the worry in his head. The mere thought was filling him with terror.

"She is at the first aid tent at the moment."

Danny stared at the man for what felt like an age, the words he was saying not quite making sense in his head. "What?"

"She's at the first aid tent," Brian repeated. "But she is refusing treatment, trying to get them to treat the other people first." Brian took his arm and began to lead him away. "I was sent to look for you because everyone knows she listens to you. I went to your house but it was empty. Someone said they saw you on set. She needs to go to hospital Danny and we need you to convince her because she isn't listening."

"How bad is she?" Danny asking weaving through people.

"Severe concussion, burns but she won't give up. She's stubborn as they come. She has a wound on her head they closed with butterfly stitches I've never seen someone look so pale. Not only that but she was unconscious for a good thirty minutes."

"What happened?"

"He trailer blew and she was beside it, the force of it clean threw her across set…"

Danny halted and looked at him frowning. "Threw her?"

Brian nodded solemnly, "She hit Austin's trailer, bounced off it she did. She was twitching as she lay there God Danny….." Brian rubbed his face. "…. a piece of burning metal fell on her." the man exhaled and his was paler than before. "If you had seen her Danny, Austin and I picked the metal off her and for a second I thought she was dead. I mean this kid was lying here in front of me and I didn't know what to do."

Danny could see how talking about this was affecting the older man so they carried on walking in silence til he collected himself. They turned a corner and Danny finally caught sight of her. She was sat on a bed pale and tired and so small he wanted to run to her and protect her from all harm. When he looked closer he could see the wound on her head and the way she held her stomach, she seemed to wince as she talked. She was in pain, she did well to try and hide it but she couldn't hide from him. "She needs to go to hospital?" Danny asked Brian.

"Yes." Brian told him.

"Then she will!" Danny told him and began to head for her, as he walked towards her he saw a young paramedic beside her trying to administer aid. She was pushing his hands away and he looked red, obviously not used to dealing with stubborn women.

"Miss Collins…."

"There are other people who need your help more than I do." she said weakly. "I have a bump on my head and a burn on my stomach you have bandaged. I'll go home, take a tablet and go to bed. Please help Toby, he was hit by debris too…." and she pointed to a young man with a nasty gash down his face. Her head pounded relentlessly, all she wanted to do was sleep she had never felt this weary before.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Danny approaching. The mere sight of him caused tears to pop to her eyes and she was on her feet trying to head to him. Her legs, suddenly had the consistency of jelly and couldn't hold her up she almost slumped to the floor. Danny was beside her and caught her before she fell. Her arms twined around his neck tightly and she clung to him head buried in between his shoulder and neck. Danny felt emotion fill him and he held her tenderly, he wanted to squeeze her tightly to him if only to prove she was fine but he was conscious of the fact that she was hurt so he closed his eyes instead and revelled in the feel of her warm and real in his arms. He never wanted to let her go, he wanted her to stay right where she was. How close had he came to losing this? Losing her! Never being able to hold her close. "Oh God!" he sighed closing his eyes tighter. He'd always promised himself that he'd never let himself get close to anyone again, then little Miss Superstar here showed up at his home at three am and dared him to throw her out. How was he supposed to go back to life without her?

"Sir…." the paramedic began breaking his musings. "She needs to go to hospital."

Alice head was still buried in his shoulder. He was the only thing keeping her upright, evidence of how weak she was. "Alice….."

He felt her nod against his shoulder.

"You need to go to hospital sweetheart."

She shook her head and he felt her wince.

"Honey I bet your head feels like there is someone in there beating you with a sledgehammer. Brian said you've been burned and you've been unconscious. They can help you. You'll feel better, then we'll go home and you can sleep as long as you want but you have to go, its important."

"Will you come with me?" she whispered. She hated she was so weak, needing him - but she was and she did.

"I'll be by your side the whole time. You going to go then?" he asked quickly before she changed her mind.

She nodded barely moving her head as she did so.

The paramedic wasted no time and had her in the ambulance before she could protest. Danny turned to Brian. "I'll be in touch and tell you how she is."

"Thanks."

* * *

2 hours later they were sat in a cubicle, she had been up for a CT scan on her head they were waiting for the results. Alice's burn also wasn't as bad as they first feared and she was given a spray that heals it but also numbs it. She had taken a few tablets for the pain in her head and they made her drowsy and delirious. She had been sat there for the last hour alternating between talking gibberish or taking slow deep breaths. She had asked him to telephone her mum to tell her not to worry that she was ok and she had died when Alice was just a child. He told her he would and then held her hand tightly. She clutched it in return.

"Danny…" she murmured weakly an turned her head looking for him.

He raised his hand and cupped her cheek in reassurance. "I'm still here sweetheart."

"You always call me that…." her eyes closed, a soft smile on her face. "Sweetheart…."

"Because you are." he replied immediately.

She smiled wistfully. "I love you."

His whole body seemed to tense and freeze. Alice missed it, her breathing slow and deep. He meanwhile was in turmoil. Alice said she loved him, that wasn't supposed to happen! Feelings weren't supposed to develop! He stared at her flawless face and she slept and he knew that he was supposed to have feelings for her either but he did…..it wasn't love though. And she didn't love him either, she was under the influence of some pretty strong drugs….but she knew who she was and she knew she was talking to him. She said his name! But who knew if she was aware of what she was saying! His heart was pounding hard. He knew something like this would happen! They were both going to end up hurt when this ended because if what she said was true then he was going to break her heart. It would be easier for all if this was ended sooner rather than later because she was going to leave eventually and he didn't want to have given her all he had when she decided he wasn't good enough.

The curtain was pulled back and Colin walked in.

"How is she?" he asked pale and shaken. Not the Colin he was used to speaking to.

"She's asleep right now, in a lot of pain. We're waiting for the results on the scan on her head to see if there is any swelling on her brain or brain damage of any kind."

Colin sucked in a sharp breath and bent double hands braced on his thighs, when he was upright Danny saw his hands were shaking. "When I heard about her trailer….." he rubbed his face. "I've never been so worried!"

"The company!" Danny hissed.

Colin shook his head. "She's a good kid Danny, I'm hired by the company to look after their best interests but I never wanted any harm to come to her. I admit I was sceptical about her stalker but now…." he exhaled his eyes never leaving the woman sleeping on the bed. "When she is better, however long that may take, there'll be control measures put in place on set. Guards and dogs, I'm also hiring a guard to stick with her at all times until this psycho is caught."

Danny nodded. "I'll tell her you visited when she wakes."

"Thanks, ask her to get in contact when she feels up to it."

"Will do." and Danny squeezed Alice's hand when she seemed to stir. Colin left and another thirty minuets passed. Alice slept on while Danny tried to ignore the thoughts buzzing around his head. The doctor walked in. He saw Alice asleep and went to wake her. Danny stopped him. "Let her sleep, I'll pass on whatever it is."

"Well from her scan we can see she had a linear skull fracture and concussion."

"Skull fracture?" he squeaked.

"Linear ones are the most common and don't require intervention."

Danny knew that but his vets knowledge seemed to escape him for a moment.

"I'll prescribe her some more painkillers and cream for her stomach other than that she needs plenty of rest. If her symptoms persist or worsen than don't hesitate to bring her back." handed him a prescription.

Danny nodded and after the doctor left he nudged Alice gently. "Alice honey wake up."

She opened one eye and winced when pain shafted through her head. "Hurts!" she moaned.

"I know." he whispered and kissed her forehead feather light. "But it's time to go home."

She nodded then gingerly sat up. Opened her eyes and breathed through the pain. "I'm surprised my head is still attached with how much this hurts!" began to ease herself off the bed.

Danny out his arm around her waist ready to hold her up incase her legs gave out on her again. Her feet held her weight and she managed a small victory smile. "Go me!" then shuffled from the room. They reached the chemist, had her prescription filled and headed for the exit. On the way out they saw Austin. Austin looked at Alice and his face flushed, he seemed to swallow and began to head for her.

Danny stood in front of her and glared at Austin. Alice had mentioned she'd had words with Austin, she refused to tell him what was said.

"I need to speak to Alice." he whispered eyes downcast.

"I don't care what you think you need!" Danny spat.

"Danny." Alice asked softly and moved him aside.

Danny moved but his looked menacing as he stood by her side.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." Austin breathed. "I didn't believe that you had a stalker and then I said that stuff….."

"Austin stop." Alice told him. "I am thankful you stopped me, I am happy you said that stuff and I'm even happier you went further."

"But…."

"If you hadn't then I would have been inside my trailer when it blew and I doubt very much I'd have survived it. As it is I have a sore stomach and head."

"Still it was uncalled for. I could have acted better on set too." he conceded. "I did things to make your life hard."

"There is right and wrong on both sides. We'll draw a line under it and move on." he smiled at her gratefully and the reason why he was the world's most wanted bachelor was clear to see…..except she didn't want him she wanted someone else who was stood with her….except he was taken wasn't he?

Danny saw the fatigue weighting down on her heavily and stepped in. "I'm taking her home now she needs her rest."

Austin nodded. "Hope you feel better soon."

"Me too." and again she and Danny headed towards the exit. She was moving slower and slower and her face was coated in a faint sheen of sweat.

"Alice I can carry you." he offered.

"I can walk." she assured. "I'm good." walked through the double doors outside.

He took her arm gently. "Alice you don't have to be strong around me. Let me help."

He was wrong. She had to be strongest around him. All she wanted to do was cry and cling to him but she needed Danny to know that she could handle this, that she was strong and capable. "I'm always strong Danny. I have had no other choice. I can only rely on myself." and she removed his hand from her arm. "Take me to Mara!" she ordered and headed for the car Dupe had dropped off. She had heard them talking on the phone briefly.

"NO!" he told her following her.

She turned. "I don't recall giving you a choice!" winced when her stomach burned.

"Why would I take you to Mara?"

"Because I've told you too!" he tone stern then she began to walk towards the car, reached it and rested her head against the door.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I don't take orders!"

"Well how's this? I have no desire to watch while you and Lynsey do whatever you do!"

"Lynsey has gone. That kiss you think was real was nothing. She set me up and I fell for it like I always do!" he felt his anger bristling. "Now you are going to listen to me ok! You are going to get in that car, belt up and I'm going to take you home and you're going to go to bed, no arguments!"

Wow! She thought shocked. He'd never been so forceful before….it was kinda attractive! She opened the door and climbed in the car meekly. He did too and helped her fasten her seatbelt.

"Bossy man!" she muttered and he started the car. "You didn't have to yell!"

"Sometimes I do." he replied softly and they continued the drive in silence. The drive through town was easy, it was when they hit the rutted roads which became a problem. No matter hoiw hard he tried the drive wasn't as smooth as he wished and when they finally arrived at home she was bent double in the car, face flushed and pain filled. "Alice we're home." standing at the car door.

"Ok." she breathed, her whole body one mass of pain. "Give me a minute."

He saw her struggling as she moved and something inside him snapped. "Ok, I'm not watching this anymore." and he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the car.

"Danny no." she moaned, unable to fight him because it hurt too much.

He used his free hand to move her head so it was rested against his shoulder. He kissed the top of it. "It's ok, I'm here for you."

She closed her eyes and stilled, he sensed being in his arms didn't soothe her but only the pain stopped her from pinning him to the floor and beating him senseless. He took her to her room and lain her on the bed. "I'll get you some water so you take pain pills." then he left the room collected a glass of water, returned to her room to find her leaning against her wardrobe door reaching inside.

"Dammit Alice!" he declared. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed, I need to shower too. I smell like smoke and blood and hospital! Plus I don't take orders from you like you don't take them from me."

His eyes flared. "Difference is if I decide I want you back in that bed I can enforce it!" then he bit his lip when she looked ready to kill him.

"I can enforce what I want too, I'll just kill you!" eyes narrowed. "You think I can't?"

"Oh I know you can, but I'm not scared of you!"

"Well you are stupider than you look, I could kill you while you sleep and you wouldn't even know it!"

"That's far too merciful for you, you'd want me to know!" he retorted.

"It would serve you right if I did kill you in your sleep!" she muttered and began digging through her wardrobe.

Ok fighting wasn't working….."I can help."

"You can help me what? Shower?" her head appeared from behind the door eyebrows raised.

"I could ring a woman to help you?"

She snorted and winced. "A stranger is worse!"

"Its me or a stranger."

She rested more of her weight on the door. "Or the third option, I do it myself."

He leaned in closer. "That isn't an option."

She smiled. "You're cute when your eyes are all angry but you are not going to win this one, not now, not ever!"

"Fine, put some shorts and t-shirt on and I'll help you!"

"NO!"

He took her arm and sat her on the bed. Knelt down so they were face to face. "I admire your stubbornness but the best you are going to get is me helping you. Save us all a lot of energy and just do it because eventually I'll lose patience and I'll help you whether you want me to or not."

Her eyes narrowed further. "Try it Trevanion!"

He clutched his head "Ok I didn't want to say this but it isn't like we haven't seen each other naked before!"

"It's not that!" she fumed a blush tinging her cheeks.

"What then?" he was utterly lost as to why she didn't want him doing this.

"Your wife!"

"Alice I told you…."

"I know what you said!" she interrupted. "And I don't believe you! How do I know she isn't out or something?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked softly. "Ever?"

"No, but you hurt me and that's worse." she admitted blue eyes cloudy.

He reached out to cup her cheek but she moved away from his hand. "I haven't lied. Lynsey is gone. There is nothing between us anymore and that kiss proved it. For some reason I'm attracted to raven haired, blue eyed stubborn hot headed actresses."

"Well why don't you go find one and leave me alone!" she retorted.

Even ill, in pain and half asleep she was still able to give as good as she got he was no match for her. He quieted and held her hands tightly. Arguing with Alice got you no where, it just annoyed her more.

"Let me help you." he asked softly. "Please." he added.

She shot him a mutinous face knowing what he was doing. "You….that is so….."

"Please." he repeated. That single word was all he needed, if he said too much she'd reject it.

He saw the moment she caved, she looked fit to kill! "Grab me a couple of spaghetti strap tops and two pairs of shorts."

He did as she requested and handed them to her.

She picked the ones she was going to wear for her shower and began unbuttoning what was left of her shirt. He bent down to unlace her boots.

"You know I'm against this. Emotional blackmail!" she muttered.

"I know I'm a bad man." he told her easing her boot off.

He heard her grimacing as she removed her top but he kept his eyes remained on her boots. Soon she had her top on and only her trousers were left.

"Well…." he began.

"I can do this." she told him.

"What? How?"

"I'll find a way." she retorted.

"How about you lie on your back and open your button and I'll pull them off?" he suggested.

She raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Really?"

"C'mon Alice I'm taking your trousers off not.…. Ohhhh!" realising how his words must have sounded. "Well look I will…." he tried to reword it. "….take them….inch….gently…God I'll just help you remove them ok?" hands in his pockets.

She couldn't help but smile at his flustered expression.

"I'll even close my eyes!"

The smile disappeared and she nearly snarled. "Covering your back for when you explain this to Lysney?" she asked acidly.

He went down to his knees. "You have no right acting like a jealous girlfriend!"

"I am not acting like a jealous girlfriend!" she spluttered.

"Yes you are! But like I said before, I want nothing to do with her, its you! Its been you since the day I met you!"

She ignored his words, they were easy to say. "You know Alex kissed someone else and I'll say to you what I said to him. What did you do? Trip, fall and land on her face?"

"She is subtle Alice, I don't do subtle! She played me! I need clear signals! Plus I repeat why are you so bothered?" he didn't know why he was pushing her to admit to something she wasn't ready to….well not when she was conscious anyway! "Unless you don't want me but you don't want her to have me either! I guess I'm not good enough for you huh?"

He'd never seen anyone so angry before. "Get out of this room now before I do something I regret!" she hissed.

He rubbed his eyes. "Alice….."

"When have I ever insinuated that you weren't good enough for me? I have heard that statement far too many times and I'm sick of it so GO NOW!"

"Are you going to make me?"

Her entire face went red. "Get out of here now or I swear to God I'll do time for you!"

"You don't like not getting your way do you? You're so used to everyone jumping when you tell them to!" he smirked. "I don't take orders!"

"Just wait till I'm better you'll eat those words you ….you… heathen!" he was right though, she wasn't used to not being listened to and it was irritating.

They stared each other down. He finally gave in. "I'm sorry." he finally said. "I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry I upset you, I'm sorry for everything you're angry about but what else can I do? It's all been done now and all I want to do is help you so you can get some sleep and respite from the pain I know you're feeling."

"I'm not in pain." she lied.

"If you aren't in pain then why haven't you made me eat those words as you put it? You are in pain and I'm not criticising you, anything but, I admire the hell out of you for your strength but now's the time to let me help. You've proven your strong, not prove that your stronger by letting yourself have help!"

God she was idiot, he knew exactly how to manipulate her….be nice and she folds like a deck of cards. "Fine, but after that you will leave me alone?"

He nodded solemnly.

She opened the button on her jeans and he eased them off and helped her into her shorts. They covered her stomach in a waterproof bandage.

After the quickest and possibly the most awkward shower known to man she was finally warm dry and in bed, a dry bandage on her burn. He handed her two pills and she took them quickly. He then checked her windows. "I'm going to leave your bedroom door open, just yell if you need me, I'll be close."

She didn't make a noise, just lay in bed quietly. He left her alone and got working on some repairs to the house he hadn't got around to yet.

**A/N LONG chapter lots and lots happening, Alice admitting she loves Danny...but of course she was under super strength drugs at the time. then she is totally jealous about danny and Lynsey and danny being danny can't help but make her angry coz that is what he does! it seems like they are both unharmed by the bomb...stalker guy is gettng scary now! More happens whoch may totally unhinge him! Keep reading.  
****  
PS i will get arond to reading/reviewing all your stories tomorrow, its late and i have been hard at work the last coupe of days with assignments, (hope my letureres takes illness into account when marking) but anyway i am back and i am going to try and get some opposites attract written :D (Wish me luck lol) x**


	18. Practice and Truths

Most of the following three days Alice slept. Danny woke her often to keep her hydrated but after that she went straight back to sleep. By morning on the third day Alice woke up and was morosely pondering her life. How close had she come to dying? Was she letting her life pass her by? She was twenty eight and no closer to having a husband or a family. By the time her mother was her age Alice was already born! Had her father been right? Should she have stayed at home? She rubbed her face feeling melancholy fall over her. Maybe it was time to back away, find herself a husband and settle down. She hadn't been happy, properly happy for so long. This time with Danny had been the first time in so long, and how sad was that? He didn't want her yet the time she spent with him was the best she could remember. She needed to put down roots, when she did she would be happy and Danny would be a simple memory. What she felt for him was infatuation, she was attracted to the fact that he was settled and comfortable in his surroundings, nothing else.

She was sick of lying in this bed so she climbed up and went to shower. As the hot spray beat down on her she couldn't get the thoughts of what she wanted out of her mind. As she smoothed cream over her burn still they refused to leave. As she surveyed her bruises in the mirror the ideas which took root tormented her.

All the marks and bruises she had gained from Austin's trailer were fading nicely. She pulled on some shorts and a lemon t-shirt, twisted her hair and clipped it up. Now she was at a loss as to what to do…. She looked around and saw her rumpled bed covers…..she made a considering face, well she had been asleep in there for practically three days straight, and she did love the feel of clean covers. Mind made up she began to tear the covers from her bed. As she did she pulled her Ipod out from her jacket and pressed play, she began to sing softly as she worked.

"I,I,I,I, can't get you out of my head, God knows I've tried but I just can't forget. In my whole life I've never had it this bad. I,I,I can't get you out of my head…." her feet shuffled as she half walked half danced down the hallway to the washing machine. She knelt down and was pushing her bedding into the drum. She stared inside and saw that the drum in this machine was huge and she could probably fit Danny's bedding in, well some of it anyway.

He wasn't in at the moment, but she wasn't alone. Apparently the set were paying for a guard and he was patrolling outside, she felt like a prisoner. I mean she had met him and he seemed nice enough but who wanted some guy they didn't know following them around, what if she wanted to go on a date or something? Would he be there too? Not only that but she found it quite weird that this man, who she had only met yesterday was ready and willing to take a bullet for her! Literally! This felt far too much like the film the bodyguard and everyone knew how that one ended! It seemed Mr Stalker guy was not happy with her and was now trying to bump her off. Why her? I mean she wouldn't wish this on anyone but what had she did that was so wrong that made him fixate upon her? You know what? She refused to spend one moment of her time thinking about him! That is what he wanted! He wanted her to be thinking about him and if she did then he won! Well she refused!

She shook her head and went to Danny's room trying to chase away the scary thoughts that were invading her mind. All of this just strengthened her resolve, when this was all over she was definitely backing off. Maybe take a year off, go travelling actually enjoy some of the money she made, and stop worrying about the reporters and do what she wanted for a change! She might take Mandy and get off her face just for the hell of it. She was smiling as she took the bedding off Danny's bed. She didn't notice him passing.

Danny did notice her however and frowned. "Should you even be up?"

"You mean after three days in bed?" she asked, her anger over Danny and his wife gone. She had over reacted in her weakened state, now she didn't care. He could kiss who he wanted!

"Yeah! It might have escaped your notice but you had a skull fracture!"

She made a tight fist and hit her head. "I have a hard head, I'm even planning on going back to work soon. I'm going to have to clear it with my doctor first. He might disapprove."

She pulled off his sheet.

"Can I ask you something?"

She looked at him, a smile on her face. "When have you ever asked permission, usually you just throw the question at me."

"I'm learning manners." he told her haughtily.

"Ooooo, go on then my good man." her voice upper class.

"Well before I came in you had this really mad look on your face, like really wicked. You're smile was, well I was worried!"

She laughed. "You don't have to worry I was just planning my night out with Mandy when I get home."

"oh." and moved his hands behind his back.

Alice noticed this, watched him for a moment and realised he was being shifty. He was trying to hide something from her. She stood up straight. "What's that behind your back?" motioned to him.

He shook it quickly in front of her. "Just the paper, nothing special in it today."

Meaning that there was something. "Can I look at it?"

He paled a little. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I've been out of the loop for a few days, I wanna catch up."

"Alice…." he began hesitantly.

She walked towards him, took the paper from his hand and unfolded it. The headline on the front page floored her. "Alice Collins stole my husband?" she asked him.

If Danny had been shifty before he looked like he wanted to flat out run now! "I dunno….I didn't think Lynsey would do something like this."

"Oh great!" she could hear her publicist now. Seriously it was all gonna hit the fan Alice didn't doubt that if she could her publicist would sack her! She looked down at the writing and saw something else. Flicked to the page and groaned. "Oh and there are pictures too!" they were the ones taken at family day. She looked at the one where he was kissing her cheek. "At least you look nice on them." she murmured as she tossed the paper on the bed. She didn't even want to read it.

"It isn't that bad Alice, see they found out that Lynsey and I have been divorced for a fair few years so you're not being dragged through the mud too badly."

She couldn't help but smile at how uncomfortable he looked right now. She gathered up the linen and shrugged. "To be honest Danny, I don't care." walked passed him towards the washing machine.

He meanwhile was perplexed. "But I thought you hated this kind of thing, the notoriety, being the centre of attention."

"I do, but it'll blow over right? Plus I've made a decision about my life. After this I'm scaling back. Might even use that vets degree I have. I'll still make the odd movie here and there but it's passed time I focused on me. Acting has been my life since I was sixteen and I think I've paid my dues. I'm gonna find my self a decent man, settle down and be happy. I put too much emphasis on what I was supposed to do instead of what I wanted. Eventually the stalker will be caught and after that…" she shrugged, bent down and began placing items in the machine.

"How and when did you come to this conclusion?"

She was measuring powder when he asked. "I was very nearly in that trailer Danny. I was lain in bed this morning thinking about my legacy. What do I leave behind? A few films my family will enjoy and what else? Not a lot. I'm twenty eight Danny and no nearer to settling down then I was when I was a kid. I want a family, I want children. I want a husband I can fight with just so we can make up, I want kids who drive me crazy. I want it all." she then laughed as she turned the dial on the machine and the turned to face him. "I come to this conclusion and end up getting accused on stealing someone else's husband." rested back on the machine both hands braced against it as she leaned her head back. "Oh the irony."

He shook his head. "Ignore that, anyone who knows you will know that article is rubbish!"

"Was it Danny? We were very couple-y. for two people who didn't want a relationship and who purported not to be able to stand each other we were alone together a lot. We did things couples do. I think subconsciously I latched onto you because you're settled, you have roots and you are completely unattainable. Except I can't do that, I need to find that happy place inside myself, I need my own roots."

He nodded sadly. "So then, how many little Alice's do you plan on having?"

"As many as Mr Alice will agree to. Once he says yes there is no going back!" wiggled her eyebrows. "And we all know there is no saying no to me!"

He chuckled. "So I can safely say there will be a house full then?"

She was considering. "I think at least two, then go on from there."

"Girls or boys?"

"I'm not bothered. I always imagined myself with boys if I'm honest, muddy mischievous boys!"

In Danny's minds eye he could see her with a little girl. Frilly dressed and dolls, a little girl with her smart mouth, wicked sense of humour and not forgetting her mothers endless blue eyes.

"What about you?" she asked. "How many mini Danny's do you have planned?"

"A couple I think. Two or three. I might feel different after having the first. And of course it depends on how irresistible wife number two is."

She felt a surge of jealousy at his words and turned to the fridge to remove some lettuce and begin cutting it. "Did you and Lynsey plan children?" she asked reaching for a knife.

"I wanted to have kids right away, she wanted to wait. Guess I now know why, it's a blessing I think. I'd hate knowing I had a child out there I never see. And she would do it just to spite me. I'm finally seeing how truly malicious she can be."

"Well I am in the same mind set as you, Mr Alice better be ready on his wedding night as I don't plan on waiting at all, and if things don't work out him then I'd never keep his kids away from him. It isn't fair. If the father isn't going to hurt his kids then its sheer spite and helps no one."

He nodded. "It'd be nice one day though. Filling this place with the patter of little feet. Now I just need to find a Missus who won't do a runner after six months."

Alice smiled. "She is out there, your damsel waiting for you to come and sweep her off her feet. You just need to know where to look. And not all woman are like Lynsey some, like me for example think this place is heaven. The peace and quiet, the vets surgery, the solitude, and if you're with someone you love then why would you want to be anywhere else?"

"Wow." he said speechless. "That's what I think too!"

"Anyway I'm knocking up a salad for dinner, then I'm gonna ring the doctor man, see if I can get back to work. All this inactivity is making me nervous."

He nodded and they stood in silence.

"I'm going down to the surgery." he told her. "But the guy Colin sent over is outside."

"Ok."

Danny turned to leave when she stopped him.

"Danny?"

He looked back. "Yeah?"

She thrust her hands in her pockets. "I just want to thank you for the last few days. Family day and breakfast and our night together. It was all great and I'll never forget it. But I think might be best for both of us if we keep our distance emotionally. It'll mean we don't get involved and it'll hurt less."

He knew what she said made sense, he had thought the same thing himself often enough but hearing her say it made him want to convince her otherwise…..but he didn't. "I agree."

Again they just looked a each other, knowing a line had been drawn under their little piece of happiness.

"Anyway…." he whispered. "I'd better be getting to the surgery."

* * *

He was in his hotel room wondering how Alice was, time was coming close to when he'd finally meet her. He was so excited to think that soon he and his love would be face to face and he'd declare his feelings. She'd understand everything when he explained it all to her. He knew she would! There was a knock on his door and he pulled on some trousers and opened the door. The paperboy stood there so he handed him some coins and took the mornings paper. He closed the door and almost fell to his knees when he saw the head line, "Alice Collins stole my husband." he murmured. "Alice Collins stole my husband." louder than before. "Alice Collins stole my husband!" he roared. He tore open the newspaper and began to read frantically. He got halfway down before he couldn't read anymore. His face contorted and he began to tear the paper. At first he only mean to tear it in two but once he started he couldn't stop. He wanted to destroy her! He heard a howl erupt from him as he demolished the paper. "You bitch!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "You fucking bitch!" he repeated over and over at the torn pieces of paper. When all that was left was torn shards on the floor still he picked up more and tore them from one hand to the other. He walked over to the chair beside his bed, picked up the plastic tray which held the remnants of last nights meal and launched it off the wall. He grabbed handfuls of bedding and began to yank them off the bed, the whole time cursing her. "I'll kill you!" he vowed the light of madness shining in his eyes. "I'll kill both of you! You'll never betray me again!" he screamed and fell to his knees breathing heavily, his heart pounding with hate. He lowered his head, his fists close to his chin, how to do it. As an idea formed he began to smile…..he knew exactly what to do, and nether one of them would know what hit them! He'd make them regret the day they ever messed with him!

* * *

Alice was sat on her usual chair in an unusual manner. Her head was hanging where your legs usually occupied and her legs were in the air. She was muttering to herself, script in hand. She looked away, tried to remember her line and swore profusely when she got it completely wrong. The writers were ok with a little ad libbing here and there but at this rate she was gonna end up rewriting them and they might have a little problem with that! What she didn't understand was why the hell she was having such a mental block tonight! Colin was over the moon about getting back to work earlier than expected and her doctor was ok with it too. She and Danny had managed to be civil to each other, all would be right in the world if she could remember these god damned lines! She looked again, got it wrong, again and swore, again.

"You know what they may as well sack me now!" she shouted to herself and tossed her script on the floor. Crossed her arms angrily.

"You do know what talking to yourself can be considered as the first sign of madness. Since you pretend to be someone else most of the time I suppose you could claim that the insane one is one of them, so yeah your safe."

Alice looked in his direction and he was up side down drying his hands on a towel. "I'm a lost cause you already know that!"

"I'm polite." he told her shrugging. "Problems?

She made a miserable face and her legs went limp suddenly. "I'm rubbish!"

He walked in. "Could it have anything to do with the fact that you are hanging upside down, all the blood rushing to your head? I'd have a problem with that." he told her seriously.

"No." she told him like he was stupid. "That is how I learn my lines!"

Hanging upside down? And you accused me of being a bat!" He made a face. "Can't you learn them upright?"

"That way is boring!" and she made a face at him in return. "Joking aside Danny I have at least six pages to learn by tomorrow, I've been at it for four hours and its not sticking!" she sighed. "I think the impact with the trailer has knocked me senseless!"

She saw his grin and gave him a warning look. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Do you want some help?" he asked.

"How? You going to write my lines on my arm?"

"No, but I could practice with you."

"Would you?" she asked softly. Really tempted.

"It couldn't hurt. Plus your guard had to leave and the next one doesn't get here for an hour." he had two people from Mara close by just in case but he didn't want her knowing or stressing about it.

"Yeah, that'd be great." and she rolled off the chair and picked up her script.

"Hearing the words might jog your memory."

She wasn't sure but she was willing to try and handed him the script.

"I'll start from, so can you build a fire?" she told him. Shook the tension from her shoulder. "I wish I was hanging upside down!" she murmured.

He looked at her expression all wide eyes and innocent. "Me build a fire?" already in character.

"You already admitted to me you don't know everything." she replied.

"Did I….he?" Danny asked losing character. "Doesn't this guy know you never say that to a woman!"

Alice laughed. "Warren!" she told him and pointed to the script.

He made a face. "And just to confirm I can build a fire, better than this Warren and I know everything too!" then he frowned at the page. "Oh c'mon I can't be expected to sat that!"

"You offered." a smirk on her face.

"You deliberately picked that part didn't you?" he accused.

She shrugged. "If you aren't going to help…." and reached for the script.

"No I am but who is this guy? Who says stuff like that!"

She shrugged.

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just let me….let me…" he rubbed his face. "…flex my…." he quieted mortification filling him.

"Say it." Alice told him playfully.

"If you loved me then I wouldn't have to!" he grumbled then huffed. "Let me flex my marvellous muscles…."

Alice couldn't help it, she cracked up at the look on his face.

"I hate you!" he vowed crossing his arms moodily.

"Why don't we skip this bit?" she suggested. "I know my lines there."

He turned two pages. "How about from here?"

"Shoot." she told him.

He was looking at her face intensely. "So what is it you want? My heart? Its yours!" his voice passion filled.

"Say what?" she squeaked.

"Alice that isn't the line! I was proud of the way I said that too!" he told her. "Your line is…."

"And you have mine too, but what difference does it make?" she asked breathlessly.

"Good!" he told her and returned to character. "All the difference in the world." voice tender and true, he took her hand looking at the script.

Her heart was pounding frantically.

"I love you and I want to be with you, whatever it takes."

She stood up. "I can't do this….." unwittingly voicing her characters words.

Danny stood up and halted her. "No I won't let you leave this time, not without…."

And Alice was all too aware of what Warren did next and she couldn't bring herself to stop Danny, it took everything inside her to remain standing!

"Danny…" she whispered as he put his arms around her.

"Warren….my characters name is Warren." he reminded dropping the script to the floor, completely forgotten.

"Danny…" and a second later he kissed her, pouring all he had into it. Alice had never experienced a kiss like it before, she ran her hands through his hair needing to be closer to him.

* * *

Danny and Alice lay side by side in bed later than night. His hand was running up and down her arm rhythmically. She had fell asleep about an hour ago yet he'd been unable to let sleep claim him. Something she said before drifting off troubled him. She had looked him straight in the eye and told him she loved him…..and this time she wasn't under the influence of drugs! He put his hand on his forehead feeling ill. He wasn't ill because she loved him, far from it, the thought made him want to jump up and down with joy. What made him ill was after she said it he'd had this epiphany, he closed his eyes, while he looked into he beautiful face worrying whether she had regrets and she smiled at him with so much warmth in her yes it hit him like a tonne of bricks. Somehow, sometime in the last three weeks he'd fallen in love with a superstar and in five weeks time she'd be going and taking his heart with her.

"What's on your mind?" Alice whispered drowsily.

"You." he admitted and kissed the back of her head.

She turned so they were face to face, as he looked at her he saw that her expression was full of so much feeling, so much love that his chest hurt with how much he needed her.

"You think about me as I'm lying here beside you? Careful a girl may get a big head."

He ran his knuckles down her cheek slowly looking at her intensely.

Alice closed her eyes and sighed. "I have never felt this safe before." she murmured. "Nothing will ever hurt me as long as you are with me."

He cupped her cheek. "Never!"

She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "You're wondering about what I said aren't you?"

"What did you say?" he evaded. She wouldn't say it again!

"About being in love with you." she looked up at him and grinned. "You honestly think I wouldn't say it again? How's this, Danny I love you. That makes it three."

"Three?"

"Yes I am quite aware that I said it at the hospital."

"All of this was in the heat of the moment, you can't love me."

She laughed. "I have said a lot of things in the heat of the moment" wiggled her eyebrows. "But a declaration of love is new one for me. Look Danny this isn't a proposal of marriage or me asking you to settle down and have kids but why can't we just have some fun together? Get to know each other see if this crazy thing between us goes anywhere? It'll be a lot of fun!"

"Alice you can't though." he exhaled.

"Who says?" propped her head on her elbow. "It takes two seconds to fall for someone, and don't go asking me why I feel this way about you coz I have no idea, God knows I spend most of my time convincing myself not to kill you!"

He tried to smile but all he could think of was her breaking his heart, hurting him in a way Lynsey never could. With Lynsey he knew all along how he felt but with Alice he had built barriers which she had torn down. What he felt for her was so much deeper as his heart had to try harder to care for her. He'd had no idea how he felt with her until he was in so deep that he didn't think he'd ever climb out. He kissed her gently, things would change soon, if not tomorrow than later. Nothing lasted forever and right now all he wanted was to hold her in his arms.

**A/N awww the danice are so cute! But why is danny insistent on blocking them! Gonna have to have a little chat wi him...if i get the chance, believe me wi what stalker guy has planned (He's terrifying!) this is the calm before the storm and there is one hell of a storm on the way!  
One of the things i love about this story is that they are both so adamant that they need to stay away from each other and something just keeps flinging them together, its fate! But is one massive thing about to tear them apart? keep reading! x**


	19. Trapped

Danny lay on his back, Alice sprawled across his stomach when an insistent ringing roused him from a peaceful slumber. He groped around his nightstand trying not to disturb Alice. No doubt Dupe had an animal crisis, or possibly a whiskey crisis than again Dupe was a crisis in himself! Still though it was one am for gods sake! He pressed connect. "Lo."

"Danny get here now! We're on the west side of Leopards Den fighting a bush fire that is getting way out of control!"

Danny swore and sat up startling Alice, she blinked trying to clear her vision, Danny however was already out of bed pulling on jeans. "Have you called the fire brigade."

"We have but there was another fire on the other end of town."

Danny rubbed his chin. "How many people are there?"

"About twenty, we're fighting it, barely on top of it! I really need you man, you co-ordinate better than me."

"Look Dupe, get on the radio to Caroline…" he walked from the bedroom into the bathroom. "Tell her to send a couple of people over to my place. We have Alice's bodyguard here but I don't like her being alone."

"Ok Trevanion."

"I'll be over as soon as I can." and they disconnected. Danny walked back into his room to find Alice had pulled some jeans on and was currently buttoning her red blouse. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I gather that by the way you are acting then there is some kind of fire, I'm coming, I can help!"

"Alice sweetheart bush fires are dangerous for people who have experience, for beginners it's worse!"

She grinned cockily. "I fear nothing."

"Except ferris wheels." he reminded pulling on some socks. He hated that she was being so cavalier about a bush fire, this was no time to be cocky they were serious!

"As long as my feet are on the ground I'm fine!" she assurred.

"And thid is no time to be acting all cocky!" he snapped then rubbed his face. "Alice please…."

"No Danny I can help, I know I can. Yeah I don't have any experience with bush fires but aren't there other things I can do? You can't expect me to sit and wait in the house while the man I love…."

"Alice!" he started heatedly.

"While the man I love is in danger!" she finished. "Trying to stop me saying how I feel doesn't make it any less real or true!"

He stood up and cupped her face gently. "Do you love me? Really?"

She looked him in the eye, her gaze unwavering. "I do and you should know that by now."

"Then please don't give me anything else to worry about out there. If you love me you'll take your guard and wait for me at Mara. Please Alice don't come out there…." he inhaled deeply. "You mean too much to me to lose…." he rubbed his eyes struggling.

She hated that he felt she wasn't going to be a help and in fact he would have more to worry about if she was there, but him admitting that she meant a lot to him was a start and so she decided to give in. "If I do this then you'll believe I love you?" she asked.

"Yes." no hesitation at all, his gaze intense.

She closed her eyes. "Fine, I agree but next time we have a bush fire you wait in for me while I go be heroic ok?"

"Ok." and he leaned down and kissed her deeply. For some reason this felt like a goodbye and she was full of fear. She gripped his hand as he turned to leave. "You'll be careful yeah?"

He nodded quickly.

"I mean it! No taking any risks out there, I just found you, I want you to come home safe and in one piece!"

He ran his hand down her face slowly. "I promise you I'll be careful." his voice husky and full of emotion. "I promise I'll come home."

She sighed and drank in the sight of his face. "I guess you'd better be going then."

He was conflicted for a moment. "If I could stay with you…" he began.

"You'd still leave." she joked with a small laugh then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him slowly pouring all she had into the kiss. He rested his head on hers when the kiss ended. He ran his hand down her face one final time then turned to leave, changed his mind and hugged her tightly. "You mean so much to me." he croaked. "And that is why I'll come home, for you."

Alice clung to him more afraid than she had ever been in her life. She knew the damage large bush fires could do, people often died. "You know how I feel."

Danny finally released her and took a step back, stalked to the door and halted again. He had never felt so conflicted before. He wanted so much to stay here with her, while before she came had there been a fire he would have already gone.

"Go." she urged. "I'll be waiting." he nodded and opened the door.

He exited and she walked to the door, saw him talking to her bodyguard who had been patrolling the area all night. The man nodded and waved at her, she raised her hand in reply, but her gaze didn't leave Danny. He climbed in his truck and she bit down on her lower lip, she felt a chill suddenly and wrapped her arms around her stomach. The lights from the veranda and his truck illuminated the night but as his truck slowly began to move away the darkness began to press down on her and the safety she always felt when Danny was near began to dissipate.

"Be careful Danny please." she whispered as his truck slowly began to disappear into the night. She stood there watching for far longer than the truck was visible until she realised she had a promise to live up to and went inside to pack an overnight bag. She swore profusely suddenly, she had no idea how to get to Mara in the dark, she didn't know the area well enough. She went to the house phone to ring someone for directions and found it dead. She also had her mobile but the reception on it was rubbish. Ok, so she'd stay home, she was safe. She had her bodyguard and there were plenty of things to protect herself with if she needed it.

She pottered around the house for a little while, made Danny's bed, tidied up the living room and then found herself at a loss. You know what? She'd make some sandwiches. No doubt there would be some hungry people coming back here when they were finished so she would make them up some food and drinks. She walked into the kitchen taking off the jacket she had pulled on, now she only had her jeans, boots and red checked shirt on. She needed bread and meat and salad. She completely missed a man slipping into the front door soundlessly and placing a metal can beside it. He turned the lock and a click echoed.

"Carter is that…" she turned to see a short man looking at her, a half smile on his face.

She instinctively took a step back. "Who….who are you?" she asked knowing deep down inside who it was.

His eyes narrowed and he approached her slowly. "I think you know Alice Collins, but if you don't let me remind you my love. I am the man who signed with three kisses and hugs." and he bowed with a flourish.

Alice closed her eyes momentarily and when they opened they were heavenward, her heart pounding. For some reason she was in this alone, Danny was gone and there was only one way of getting past Carter her bodyguard. Ok Alice keep calm, your stalker can't hurt you...oh yes he can! her brain screamed.

* * *

Danny used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. He had been here half an hour and he was already filthy, covered in sweat and soot. Darkness was everywhere, every so often the fire would illuminate one of the people who were fighting it and all of them looked bone weary. Dupe was right to call him in, they needed all the help they could get. This fire was a nasty one! He jogged over to Dupe who was taking a long drink of water from a cooler.

"We getting anywhere Dupe?" he asked bending down for a drink himself. The intense heat from the fire was dehydrating him no end.

"We're getting there Danny, but everyone is tiring quickly. As long as we can contain it until the fire brigade turns up we should be fine. I need you to take a hose and head east its spreading that way, I'll follow you when I can round up a few more men."

Danny nodded and headed for his hose. As he slowly began to work on the eastern part of the fire he couldn't help but think about Alice. He hoped she kept her promise and went to Mara, he was half tempted to ask Dupe to radio Caroline but he didn't. Alice knew how much her safety meant to him so she would have went. He looked around and saw Dupe motioned for men to moisten all the bushes and trees in the main area trying to starve the fire of fuel. It seemed to be helping a little bit, well it was slowing the fire down at least.

Once again his thoughts strayed to Alice, he wanted to find a radio and get in touch with her, just to make sure she was ok. He couldn't do that though, the second he heard he voice all he'd want to go was go home and see her. Instead he concentrated on his work heading further and further east.

What really perplexed him about all this was how this fire happened! They'd had rain recently so the bush wouldn't be too dry, plus the fire started at night when temperatures were lower and the sun wasn't there to make anything combust. He blew out a breath as the air around him felt like it was burning, his lungs were scorched with every breath he took. He had to try and force all the myriad of thoughts out of his mind and focus on the task at hand. He blanked his mind and trekked deeper into the bush spraying everything in sight. His hose began spluttering and he swore. He must have walked too far and the connection failed. He heard a loud hiss and crackle behind him and spun.

"Oh no!" he whispered when before him stood a wall of flames.

He looked to the left, then the right and dropped his hose to the floor cupping his head, spinning round three time in rapid succession. His heart was beating a rapid tempo almost bursting from his chest. He was in so much trouble, he was in possession of a dry hose and was trapped in a ring of fire with no escape!

**A/N my good god! Alice is trapped with stalker man in the house and Danny is trapped in a ring of fire! how on earth do they get out of this one...or do they? Keep reading!  
PS thanks to all of you who read and review this fic :) x**


	20. Gone, Just Like That

Alice slowly backed away from her stalker further into the kitchen, her back hit the cupboard doors and she could move no further. So this was him, the man who has made her life hell. He was a small man, nondescript with mousey features. To be honest he wasn't someone she would have paid a second glance to had they met on the street, yet here he was. The man who terrorised her for so long. Funny she'd imagined him to be taller, more muscular, powerful... but him? He didn't look like he could hurt anyone…..looks could be deceiving of course. She decided to show him that she was in charge and she wanted him out of here now, she was sick of him being in her life and she was taking it back right now! "I really don't know who you are but if I was you I'd be getting out of here right now. I'm not as alone here as you might think!"

He laughed. "You mean you're little guard? Oh Alice you think I would let one man stop me from getting to you? He didn't even see it coming!" her hissed. "One blow to the back of his head with a spade and he went straight down. Same happened to those two other men who were patrolling. No one keeps me from you! NO ONE!"

Alice had her hand on her chest her mind running with thoughts of Carter. "Did you kill him?" came out on a gasp.

"Well unless he has a head made out of concrete I believe so!"

Her sadness turned into rage. "You bastard, you didn't have to do that!" she screamed.

"Everyone around here has been dealt with, including the man you've been sleeping with." he said with derision. "This Danny man is in big trouble!" he smirked.

A frown marred her forehead. "What do you mean? What have you done to Danny?"

He took a step towards her his face alight with amusement. "You think me being here and there being a fire on his land is a coincidence? Oh poor naïve little Alice!"

"That was you?" she couldn't quite believe this! He had planned it all, all because he was obsessed with her. "He could be hurt! Why did you have to go after him? I'm the one you want not him!"

"I gave you chance after chance, warning you to stay away from him but you wouldn't. You had to parade around like some cheap slut, whoring yourself for every man in sight and it made me sick! If he is hurt then it is all your fault!"

Her throat felt tight and she felt tears rise. She refused to show any emotion in front of him and give him the pleasure of knowing he made her cry. She took a step forward and raised her chin high in defiance. "What I do and who I do it with is none of your business!"

"You kissed him on the veranda where you knew I would find out! You knew and wanted to make me jealous! Admit it you wanted to be caught! You wanted to rub my face in it! Well now you're going to learn a very final lesson!" he went into his pocket and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of an unknown solution.

Her heart began to pound, her eyes never leaving the items in his hand. Oh Jesus she was in so much trouble here!

"Now Alice I am going to inject you with this little needle then we are going to lie down and go to sleep."

"Like hell!" and she spun pulled a drawer open and grabbed a very sharp knife and raised it high in the air. "You come near me and I swear I'll use this! So back off, leave. Danny will be back soon and if he finds you here he'll….."

His face was menacing and cold. "He'll what Alice? Kill me? Could you love a man capable of doing that?"

She stared at him knowing deep down that Danny wasn't capable of killing another man, and that is what it would come to. This was her stalkers last stand and she knew he didn't intend to come out of this alive.

"Alice, if you go quietly it'll be painless," his tone soft and calm coaxing even. "Don't fight me my love. I'd hate to have to do more _damage _to you!" and he looked directly at her stomach.

She kept her eyes trained on him, if he made a move she intended to stab him and the thought of doing that terrified her. She had never had to wound another person before, not even pretending in her films. And now because of what he implied thoughts of the bomb were now racing through her mind. She wanted to cry, she wanted to run but she had to keep a level head, it was her only way of getting through this.

"Yes yes Alice I can see the question in your eyes. The bomb was me, the lion was me, it was ALL me!"

A stray tear slipped down her face. "Why? If you love me why?" clenching her jaw to stop more tears falling. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you needed to be taught a lesson. I know you love me Alice, you were only trying to get my attention but you made me so angry! How did you expect me to react?" he shook his head. "I can't live knowing other men look at you, think bad things as their eyes rove over your body. I'm here to help you Alice, I'm protecting you from them!"

"You're trying to kill me!" she retorted. "How is that protecting me?" the whole time her brain trying to find some way out of this mess.

He moved towards her. "Because I'm making sure those men never have the chance to do what they want." he motioned her closer. "C'mon Alice, come lie with me and all this will be over soon and we can be together for eternity."

She waved the knife threateningly. "If you come near me I'll use this! I'll stab you! I will!" she tried so hard to sound firm but fear overrode everything and she knew that she sounded weak and uncertain.

"After everything I have gave to you, the gifts, my love and this is how you repay me?" he checked his watch. "I'm loosing patience now! I guess we will have to do this the hard way!" and he stomped towards her with purpose.

Alice thrust the knife at him, he moved sideways and dodged, grabbed her wrist and snapped it back forcefully, her hand opened instinctively and the knife clattered to the floor, meanwhile he used his free hand to grasp a handful of her hair. Yanked it up. "I wanted to be nice Alice but you just wouldn't let me!" his voice low and full of malice. He then bent her over and kneed her in the stomach.

She fell to the floor winded and clutched her stomach. "Fuck you!" she breathed.

He picked her up by the hair and pushed her away from him. Her forehead hit the fridge and she slid down it. She was on the floor arms wrapped around her head.

He knelt down over her. "All this is your fault Alice!" he hissed. "If only you took heed of my warnings then we could have lived but you refused and pushed me to this!"

Alice ignored him and crawled to the nearest cupboard pretending to be disorientated. She knew what was in them though. In her pretence she acted like she was using the cupboard to pull herself to her feet and managed to open the door and fell to her knees again. She thrust her hand in the cupboard quickly and picked up an aerosol can, lets see how this asshole like this! She was on her feet in seconds and began spraying his face.

He clutched his face screaming in pain clawing at his eyes. Alice wasted no time and was already running for the front door. She reached it and her hand closed around the handle, she yanked it open….only to be met by a wall of flames. They flew at her, she fell backwards and landed on her back as fire snaked on the walls and ceiling. She looked behind her and saw her stalkers face was dripping from water he no doubt used to cleanse his eyes. He had picked up a can and was splashing fluid on the walls…..no guessing what that was! He noticed she was watching and halted as fire seemed to consume all the walls around him.

"You didn't think I'd let you find any means to escape? You'll die with me tonight Alice Collins!" and laughed maniacally. With the flames all around him glowing orange and menacing he looked like the devil personified. He walked towards her and reached her before she could get to her feet. She pushed at him, using the only weapons at her disposal, her fists. "Get off me!" she screamed. He plunged the needle in her arm just as she clawed at his already sore eyes. He roared in rage and backhanded her. She hadn't seen it coming and the entire left side of her face exploded. As she fell to her knees she saw that he had only managed to inject a small amount of fluid into her body, it was enough to knock her out, especially if this was super strength stuff! She pulled the needle out and tossed it out of the front door into the flames. She coughed violently as the hallway started to spin, lights flashed in front of her eyes. She tried to push herself to standing but her body seemed to be slowing down.

"C'mon love, let me help you." he told her gently. And helped her to her feet. "Now me and you will go to sleep, nice and peaceful."

Alice shook her head. "No, I have to get out." her voice already sounding distant. She tried to free herself of his grasp but she wasn't strong enough. He had her arms in a vice grip. As he took her she felt herself stumble.

"Don't fight it Alice let it take you." he crooned.

Her head felt light and she was only slightly aware that she was walking down a hallway. He was directing her towards Danny's bedroom…..Danny….how she loved him….she wasn't leaving him. Thoughts of the man she adored brought her right back to the ground and she drove her elbow into the folds of flesh in the mans side. Again she tried to run but he reached out and grasped a handful of her hair.

"I've had enough! This ends now!" and he pulled a knife out. Alice eyes it knowing that the end was nigh. He raised the knife high, Alice was sending up a silent prayer to the heavens pleading to send him straight to hell when there was a loud creaking above them. They both looked up, an exposed beam which had been burning suddenly lost its grip on the ceiling above them. Alice accepted her fate knowing that death by this beam was preferable to being killed by him. Her stalker however was filled with horror, he then glanced at her. He reacted instinctively and pushed her out of the way. She skidded across the floor as the beam fell. The last thing she heard was an echoing agonised scream then only the crackling of the fire. Alice lay on her stomach where he pushed her and stared at the spot they had once stood, the only ting that remained was a large blackened piece of wood. Why had he did that? He had been intent upon killing her yet he saved her life at the final moment? She didn't have long to ponder that as plaster began to rain down on her head. She protected herself with her arms as lights popped scattering sparks everywhere.

"I have to move…." she whispered and got up onto her knees, crawling into the nearest room. It was the study. She headed for the window and moved the net aside, saw the whole of the outside was orange flames. "No…no…" she moaned, crawled to the gun cupboard and began pulling herself to standing, the drug was starting to take its toll now and she was getting dizzy. Without warning there was a chorus of small explosions beside her and above her. It took her an age to realise that the ammo in the cupboard was combusting due to the intense heat generated by the fire that was edging closer. The top of the cupboard was exploding shards of wood everywhere. The whole house was slowly going up and she had yet to find a way out!

She stumbled over to the table and fell on it. She picked up the phone remembered the line was dead and swore. She fumbled in a drawer and pulled out a radio. "Mara….Danny…..anyone." she croaked. When she had no reply she turned the dial and tried again. Her vision was slowly becoming more blurry and unclear. She rested her head against the wooden desk feeling fatigue weigh down heavily on her. It was no use, she was trapped. There was no way out of the study, the flames were now licking at the door frame, consuming the ceiling above and around her, the fire outside blocking the exit from the window and the drug in her system slowly sending her into an unwanted slumber. She threw the radio across the room but frowned when it simply hit the floor opposite her, the drug must be some sort of relaxant she mused tiredly it made her feel all weak…..she was trapped…no way out….her sleepy eyes found the window opposite her…..even that wasn't an option…..the fire burned hot and unrelenting…..licking at her body….. heat surrounding her like a lovers caress…..

* * *

Dupe exhaled in relief, the fire engine had finally arrived and the fire which had been contained was slowly being extinguished. He grabbed two bottles of water from the cooler and went in search of Danny to tell him the good news. He asked numerous people but no one had seen him since he took the hose and headed east. Dupe had a bad feeling so he picked up a hose himself and headed in the direction Danny was last seen. Knowing Danny he was probably shattered and sat against a tree resting, but better to be safe than sorry as Danny was known to get himself in trouble sometimes. Thankfully he found a trail in the terms of Danny's hose, he was glad he had that and didn't have to inspect the ground too closely for tracks, it was dark for one and God knew how many people had been through here obscuring any tracks. Wandering around the bush at night with no weapon was not only foolish but downright dangerous! If you came across a hungry animal then your chances of survival were virtually nil.

Heat began to build and he walked faster knowing that Danny was in trouble, his gut instinct had never let him down before and it was screaming right now. His heart plummeted when he saw Danny's hose disappear into a wall of flames. Dupe let out a string of curse words, some of which he never used before and pulled the lever on his hose to start it. Water sprayed out and he attacked the flames needing to find out if Danny was in fact trapped in there, chances were large seeing as the hose was in there too. Slowly but surely a small opening began to appear as soon as it was big enough he ran through it.

"Trevanion!" he yelled still spraying the flames keeping the gap open. "Trevanion answer me god dammit!"

He heard heavy laboured breathing behind him and craned his head. He saw Danny on his hands and knees head bowed inhaling deeply.

"DANNY!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Danny's head snapped up at the scream and he saw a scared, red faced Dupe fighting an ever growing wall of flames. He immediately leapt to his feet somehow finding the strength which had deserted him before and stumbled in Dupes direction. The gap was slowly closing and both men jumped through it. They made it just, the back of Danny's shirt caught fire.

"Drop and roll!" Dupe ordered.

Danny did and Dupe beat at the flames on his back. People surrounded them from no where it seemed. They began to fight the fire. After the flames were out on his back Danny and Dupe crawled to a quiet corner.

Danny stared at Dupe, there was an unknown expression on his face, one Danny had never saw him wear before. "Dupe…." he stared.

Dupe put his hand up to halt him. "Don't Danny, just don't!" he advised him calmly.

"Dupe I'm…."

He wanted to do this then? Fine! "What were you doing?" Dupe raged his voice a snarl. "WHAT? Trying to cremate yourself?"

Danny's eyes widened, he had never heard Dupe sound like this before.

"You know better than to go off alone into a bush fire! You made a mistake, it was almost fatal!"

Danny saw Dupe swallow thickly and….oh my god were Dupes eyes glistening? Dupe looked the other way and Danny heard his breathing was measured.

"I guess it is all under control now." Danny asked trying to steer the conversation into neutral territory.

Dupe nodded still looking away.

After some long strained moments Danny stood and offered his hand to Dupe who finally looked at him, his face impassive and took it. Danny pulled him to his feet then straight into a one armed hug. Dupe returned it awkwardly. After a few manly pats they broke apart.

"Thank you for having my back out there Dupe." Danny told him seriously.

"It's a dirty job but someone has to do it."

Danny chuckled and slung his arm around Dupes shoulders as they walked. "Guess this means I owe you my life."

Dupe grinned. "I never thought of that!"

"What have I let myself in for?" Danny pondered out loud.

"A lifetime of servitude?" Dupe said. "A lifetime of whiskey! Or a lifetime of cleaning my socks!"

Danny groaned.

"I'll waive all this if you do one thing?"

"What?" Danny asked looking at him.

"Tell Alice that you love her." he replied not missing a beat.

Danny rolled his eyes and dropped the arm which one rested on his friends shoulders. His hands were now pushed into his pockets.

"You DO love her. Don't tell me you don't. It's written all over your face when you talk about her, when you see her and I know when you are thinking about her coz its on your face then too. If you love her tell her!"

Danny halted and closed his eyes. "It isn't that simple Dupe, she is a superstar and I am a vet, we come from different worlds."

"No, you both come from this world unless there is something you need to tell me. Will the mothership be returning for you anytime soon?"

Danny smiled. "No."

"Well then, and yeah she is an actress and you're a vet, that's just your occupation!"

"She is a millionaire and I'm…..God what am I?" he shook his head.

"That is your bank balance."

"I'm almost ten years older than her Dupe!"

"That is just a number. I'm not hearing any good reason why you can't tell her you love her." Dupe told him simply.

Ok here's a few, just say I admit how I feel and we're happy. She doesn't want to give up her job and of course I wouldn't want her to do that she's amazing and I don't control her. She goes away for a few months to do a film and meets another guy on set. Just like she met me and he is so much more suited to her than I am. He's an actor, he has money and he can give her everything I can't! Or what if she gets bored out here like Lynsey did! Or how about the biggie, I'm not good enough for her Dupe, look at me and look at her." he shrugged his shoulders dejected then kicked a stone forcefully. It disappeared onto the bush.

Dupe said nothing and they carried on walking to the truck in silence. They reached it and Dupe took the keys. "I'll drive."

Danny sat in the passenger seat depression filling him. Dupe started the engine and they moved along slowly.

"You know Danny you aren't a bad catch." Dupe said softly.

Danny turned his head slowly and stared at Dupe. "Excuse me?"

"Well lets look at this logically. You're a vet right? That means your smart. And Caroline once said you were handsome, personally I don't see it. You have a sense of humour when you try and you're very tidy, look at your house its never a mess."

"Dupe did you hit your head out there? Because I'm worried that either you're driving a truck delirious or coming on to me!"

Dupe slammed on the brakes. "WHAT?" he shrieked. "I'm not coming on to you!"

"Well what is all this listing my good points and me being not a bad catch!"

"I'm trying to tell you the things Alice might like! God Danny, coming on to you? Really?" Dupe was bewildered and slightly worried.

"You called me handsome though." Danny retorted smiling.

"NO! Caroline did and can I repeat I DON'T see it!"

"And you said I'm funny, you know I'm not!"

"You have a sense of humour man! Look lets forget I said it ok?" this conversation was getting weird even for him! The truck roared to life as he started it and began their trek home.

"I appreciate it Dupe." Danny said softly. "Thanks."

Dupe didn't pretend to misunderstand. "Seriously man, if you love the woman tell her, what have you got to lose?"

"Everything Dupe. She might stay a little while but it won't be forever and I'm not strong enough to survive losing someone else. "

"You assume she'll leave. You can't be sure of it!"

"It's happened before Dupe. I wasn't enough for Lynsey."

"Yes, but anyone with half a brain could see that you and she weren't built to last. She wasn't suited to this life but I have a feeling Alice is."

Danny shrugged.

Dupe finished with, "I've tried man." and they rode on in silence. The smell of smoke began filtering towards them. Danny frowned.

"Dupe do you smell…."

"Yeah." he replied nodding.

"Put your foot down." Danny requested a sick feeling descending in the pit of his stomach. "Give me your radio."

Dupe handed it to him. "Caroline? Mara?" he radioed.

"Caroline here. Danny is that you? Is it Anders? Is he hurt? Are you hurt?" she asked quickly her voice raising after each question.

"No Caroline we're both fine I'm just wondering about Alice. She should have arrived at the resort about an hour ago. Did she?"

"No, she isn't here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've tried to get in contact with her too incase she needed directions and the phone lines are down. I sent more people over and I haven't heard from them either."

Danny dropped the radio. "Dupe floor it!" he told him.

In minutes the house appeared and so did the unmistakeable image of orange flames snaking around covering every inch of his house. Danny didn't care about that, the only thought in his mind was that Alice could be inside. Dupe pulled the truck to a stop a safe distance away. Danny was already out and running at the house.

"ALICE!" He screamed when he saw her bodyguard out cold on the floor by the wall, lain in a pool of blood.

Dupe followed him and somehow caught him before he ran up the stairs onto the veranda, both were already consumed by flames.

"Let me go Dupe!" he told him hysterically.

Dupe stood in front of him arms around his waist halting his movements. "No Danny, think man! You can't get in there! You won't get in there!"

"Shes in there though Dupe!" his voice cracking. "I know she is!" Let me go!" and he managed to pull himself free. He was about to run up the stairs when the infrastructure of the house just gave way. Like a house of cards, one beam fell and the rest followed suit. The ceiling just gave, there was a loud crash, dust and soot rose high in the air choking them. The veranda followed suit, the ceiling and walls just folding in on themselves until there was nothing left but blackened wood.

Danny stood at the foot of the veranda staring, jaw slack eyes glistening. As he stared at the house, all the fuel exhausted it smouldered and he just knew that somewhere she was in there... he felt his heart break. He closed his eyes and pure emotion flooded over him, seeping from every pore in his body. He opened his eyes but felt his composure crumble and almost fell to his knees. All he had in the world was gone, just went up in smoke, his possessions and more importantly his heart were gone…..just like that.

**A/N awww so much happened in this chapter. Alice :( bless her heart she stood up to her stalker yet he had all the bases covered, sometimes you can't win :/  
Danny and Dupe, they were so cute, and dupe he always seems pretty well... they are brotherly but not into feelings and stuff but dupe genuinely loves danny and i can see him reacting like that... then helping him with Alice sweet and humourous too  
And finally danny's house has gone, everything he has :(  
This chapter was kinda hard to write in a lot of ways i hope i did it all justice - repercussions to everything next chapter. x**


	21. She Didn't Know

Danny lay in his bed at Mara watching dawns paint the horizon a beautiful golden red through a crack in his curtains. The sky was clear and magnificent as the suns rays spread its glory….too bad he found it hard to appreciate today. He had always loved the African mornings, the colours, the scent now he felt numb to it all, numb and cold and completely uncaring. To be honest he was finding breathing hard this morning. He closed his eyes, just a few hours ago he'd been holding Alice in his arms, kissing her sweet lips and now he was alone, Alice was gone and he didn't want to exist anymore.

Everything happened so fast after he realised that Alice was in the house at Leopards Den, the roof and veranda caved in, after that its blurry. Dupe had taken his arm and sat him in a truck then called someone, he assumed the fire brigade but he wasn't sure as his hearing seemed to stop working. That was twice in the same night they'd visited his land.

He rose from the bed and saw the clothes Caroline had placed there for him last night. Her eyes had radiated with sympathy and he knew Dupe must have told her about his house and about Alice... Alice with her endless blue eyes, soft black hair, lush full lips and quick sharp mouth. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as grief hot and swift filled him. Tears filled his eyes, one slipped past his lids and he pushed his fists into his eyes to stem a further flow. The worst part of it all was that she had no idea how loved she was, he had said he cared and that she meant a lot to him but love? He'd been to afraid of her leaving him to be able to say that to her, not knowing that she would be leaving but not of her own volition.

He spotted his jeans across the room and saw they were black and burnt in places, his eyes scanned his body and he winced. He hadn't showered last night, just peeled his clothes off except his boxers and crawled into bed trying vainly to get some sleep, he said vainly as every time he closed his eyes he saw her in front of his eyes trying so hard to get out of the house and failing, then burning. A graphic violent image filled his mind and bile rose. He clapped a hand over his mouth before he retched, the moment passed and he glanced at the bed. He was going to have to apologise to Caroline for the state of her bed sheets, they were just as much a mess as he was. He picked up a towel from the pile and padded into the en suite bathroom. He turned on the shower and adjusted the dial. The quiet in his room was getting to him so he turned on the radio. The jolly music was worse then the quiet and he jerked the dial to another frequency. It was a newscast. That was fine, he had no desire to listen to any music anymore. It reminded him of the way Alice would dance around in the living room, her singing smooth and beautiful….God he wanted to hear her sing again.

He had just climbed in the shower and when there was a broadcast. 'Sometime in the early hours of this morning two fires broke out in a secluded area of land in Glen Afric. It is believed that one of those was a house fire. Investigators are at the scene and sources believe that there are no suspicious circumstances. There is at least one suspected fatality, identity unknown as of yet.'

He clenched his fists and placed them of the cold tiles and lowered his head. He turned the shower up hotter until it burned his skin. It should be painful but he couldn't feel it. It was something else that reminded him of her. The time she needed him to turn the pilot light on the boiler, he tried to make her say please and she called him a prat instead grinning cockily. She always did that, she never backed down, she made him smile, she gave his life meaning again in a way and now she…. He climbed from the shower soap running from his head into his eyes. He was unable to stand the memories anymore. He had to get out of this empty room now!

He towelled off and wrapped it around his waist, caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were sunken, cheeks hollow and even with the African summer he was deathly pale. To be honest he looked ill. He disregarded the image and walked to the chair which held the clothes Caroline brought. He tossed two t-shirts aside which were blatantly too small and pulled on the largest. It was snug over his chest and not as long as he'd like but it would so. Somehow Caroline had managed to find a pair of sweatpants that fit, unfortunately he only had his boots so he made a mismatched set. Funny when you didn't own the clothes on your back and yet still you didn't care. Before that would have drove him mad!

He bent down to lace up his boots and remembered the last conversation he had with Alice while doing this very task. He asked her to stay home with she was _safe _isn't that the biggest irony? He wanted her to be safe, he'd wanted her to go to Mara too, not realising that she probably had no idea how to get there in broad daylight never mind in the dark! He was too concerned about getting out of the house to protect his property then protecting her, he had disregarded her safety! He had always promised that no harm would come to her as long as he was around and he had failed her badly! He got up onto his feet and pounded his fist into a wall, he felt a crack and pain shafted up his hand. He closed his eyes filled with equal parts guilt and grief, sat down to somehow lace his boots. His right hand was no useless so he did the best he could tying the laces into knots and pushing the surplus bits down the sides of his boots.,

He left his room and walked into the dining area, poured himself a cup of coffee. Cast and crew were all around helping themselves to food from the buffet style breakfast. Porters came to and fro carrying metal pans filled with more food. He settled on a table in a corner his hand throbbing. He'd been there for ten minutes contemplating life without her when Austin walked in with a woman. She looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes, he didn't know why but she headed for him. "Are you ok?"

He nodded without even looking at her.

"You sure? I can get the owners, you don't look good."

"Lucy leave him, he's alright, aren't you Danny?" Austin said putting an arm around her possesively.

Danny looked at the man he loathed, Alice may have made her peace with him but Danny certainly hadn't…..Alice…..

"So c'mon Lucy let me get you some breakfast."

She looked at Austin. "But he might need help."

"Alice will help him." he told her. "Unless they had a fight." he looked at Danny. "Want me to have a word?"

Danny gave him a dark look.

"Luce go sit down while we talk man to man. I'll bring your food over." and smiled charmingly.

The woman melted, Danny forgotten she obediently went to her seat. "Now that is the way to handle woman Danny. I understand that you probably don't have as many attributes as me but Alice is a woman after all and all woman are the same. A smile, a loving glance…." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Danny's eyes narrowed at his low estimation of Alice, she wasn't like all women, she was one of a kind! "Get away from me Austin. Now!"

"Look Danny I am trying to help you. It's not my fault you can't handle her. Then again she seems the type. Headstrong, flightly, hard to control."

"Go away…." Danny warned barely holding on to the temper that was simmering. His voice shook with intensity.

"Tell you what I will have a word. She seemed to like you and she deserves to be happy after everything, obviously she didn't make up her stalker like most of us believed…..

Danny hit his limit and grabbed the man by his collar and pinned him against a wall. "What part of leave me alone don't you understand? I have told you twice but you didn't listen!" he was shaking with anger. "And don't you talk about Alice. You know nothing about us, nothing!"

Austin looked at him wide eyed and fearful at the almost feral look in his eyes.

"Trevanion!" Dupe commanded from behind him.

Dupes voice seemed to break his haze, he was holding Austin's shirt so tight his hand was throbbing. He released him and took a step back.

Austin straightened his shirt and said loud enough for everyone to hear. "You're lucky you didn't hit me!" in that superior arrogant tone. Everyone was watching now with baited breath hoping Danny sorted him out.

Danny was past caring about anyone and anything now. He flung a tight fist at Austin and hit him in the centre of his face. His nose just exploded spewing blood all down his face. As Austin moaned Danny turned on his heel and walked off. Colin halted him.

"What the hell was that?" Colin exclaimed. "You just assaulted the star of my film!"

Danny ignored what he said. "I'm telling you now, get your stuff and your people off my land!"

"You have no grounds to break a contract based on a spat between you and Alice." Colin replied.

"I mean it, get off my land or else!" Danny's voice cold and menacing, he sounded like a stranger even to himself.

Dupe went up to him. "Look man go up to your room and I'll get Caroline to bring some breakfast up."

"I don't want breakfast, I'm going home."

"Danny that isn't a good idea and you know it!" Dupe advised.

"Shut it Dupe I'm going!" and Danny stomped off again.

Colin stared at Danny's back as Dupe rubbed his face. "You need to get him in line Mr Du Plessis, he has no right to attack people and trying to break a contract he voluntarily signed is out of order!"

"No one has told you yet? Then again why would they?" Dupe murmured to himself. "There was a fire at Danny's last night."

"I know a bush fire."

"And Danny's house. He's lost everything. He's not thinking straight, he's not himself right now."

"I assume Alice is here too, is she unharmed?"

"He lost everything." Dupe said gravely putting emphasis on the final word.

Colin's eyes widened. "You mean she was IN the house while it burned?"

"Its very likely." Dupe told him. "He arranged for her to come here but for whatever reason that didn't happen. Her guard was out cold and the house went down when we arrived. No sign of Alice anywhere."

Colin collapsed into his chair his hand over his mouth. A few of the cast members were in tears, even Austin who was trying to stem the flow of blood looked ashen.

"So like I said Danny isn't himself, he's reacting to all this emotionally. He's had no time to process what has happened, no time to grieve and I doubt he even slept last night. He's hurting right now more than any of us knows. So give him a break."

With those final words he left Colin and went after Danny. Found him yelling at a receptionist.

"I said give me some keys to a truck!" he demanded face red.

"Look Mr Trevanion…." the poor girl was was pale and on the verge of tears.

Danny the most sensitive and gentle man Dupe knew didn't know he was so enraged.

"Gilly go grab yourself some breakfast and a cup of tea yeah?" Dupe told her gently.

She nodded and hurried off. Dupe rounded the reception and picked up a set of keys. "You're an asshole at times Trevanion!"

"Give me the keys Du Plessis!" Danny hissed.

"No."

"I SAID GIVE ME THE KEYS!" he roared so loud even the birds flew off.

Dupe shook his head.

"Fine, I'll hot wire the damn thing!" and left the room in search of the garage.

Dupe followed Danny and halted him just as he was about to climb in a truck. "You have no right treating people like that. Gilly was doing her job and she was almost in tears! You punched Austin, you will no doubt end up arrested and Colin will be filing a lawsuit for breach of contract."

Danny turned to face him. "Do I look like I care? About Gilly? About prison? About being sued? About the fact my house burned down taking all of my possession with it? I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!"

"What about Alice?" Dupe asked quickly.

A shadow passed across Danny's face and a muscle began to tick uncontrollably in his jaw. "Give me the keys Dupe!" he warned.

"Danny someone you love has just died, allow yourself time to grieve. Go back to your room…."

"I need to go to the bank and order new cards, I need clothes, I need to sort out the insurance for my house, I have animals in my surgery."

"You are no fit state to be doing any of that!" Dupe retorted.

"Don't try to tell me anything Dupe, you don't know me!" and pulled free. Managed to climb in a truck.

Dupe settled in the passenger seat. "Danny I'm trying to help, this isn't you man. You need some sleep, I know you haven't had any. We got in at 3am, its now 7."

"I need to go Dupe, I need to go home!"

"What home Danny? Its gone, there's nothing left! You think going back there is going to help you? Going to bring her back? There is nothing either of us can do Danny. I'm sorry but its true and treating people like you are will only make it worse for you in the long run."

Images of the fire and Alice and the house filled his mind. Her laughing face, her angry glittering eyes, her slow silent tears and the fact he'd never see any of that filled his head circling his mind and he couldn't contain it any longer. "What am I going to do Dupe?" he whispered as tears filled his eyes. "I didn't want to like her never mind lover her!" the pain in his chest was almost crushing. A sob burst from him and seconds later his face was covered by his hands and he was crying harder than Dupe had ever seen. Dupe didn't hesitate, he pulled the man close to him and held him tightly, patting his back.

"I loved her Dupe." he moaned. "And I never told her."

Dupe didn't say a word, they just remained like this for a while, Danny feeling like his whole body was coming apart. His tears gradually subsided and he realised who was hugging him.

"You needed that release man." Dupe told him. "It's the first step."

Danny wiped his eyes on the sleeve on his t-shirt.

"I'll send my vet over to sort the surgery. You need to go to bed. After that do what you need to, telephone the bank. Tell Caroline your size and I'm sure she won't mind going to get you some clothes."

"Dupe I can't sleep, its too hard. Let me go to my surgery. Your vet can do it all, I just need to find some semblance of normality at the minute and my animals give me that, they give me stability."

Dupe's back lowered. "Come to my kitchens and I'll sort you something to eat and drink, you can take it with you but you have to promise and try to eat it and then you can have the keys."

Danny nodded.

They climbed out of the car and headed for the kitchens.

* * *

Dupe insisted on accompanying Danny to Leopards Den. He took him no where near the house, turning towards the surgery as soon as he could. Danny still saw it, what was left of it anyway. There were trucks around it, a sign proclaiming them as the fire investigation teams. They seemed just to be wandering around aimlessly to Danny. The truck stopped at the entrance of the surgery and he jumped out and walked inside. The image of his house being Alice's burned coffin was making him feel light headed and ill, as he entered the surgery he didn't get the same feeling of contentment he usually did, but there was some solace and that was all he wanted. Some relief from the burning pain he felt.

"You can go Dupe." Danny told him softly.

"Danny…."

"I just need to be alone for a little while." he murmured as soft as before.

Dupe nodded in understanding and patted his arm then left leaving Danny alone in his surgery. Danny firstly looked in in his animals feeding and dispensing medication. Cory the baby lion was at Mara at the moment, his cage standing empty. Even here he couldn't escape the memories of Alice, her awe at his operating table, her uncontrollable happiness when she fed the baby lion, her shyness at asking if she could name the cub after her nephew. Her poor little nephew who didn't even know that his auntie Alice wouldn't be able to tend to his cuts and bruises again or give him a gentle kiss to make it all better. God how was he supposed to get over her when everywhere he looked there was ghostly images of her haunting him. He closed his eyes and exhaled, a line from a song fitting his mood perfectly,

'Without you I'm a disaster.' that's how he felt right now. She kept him grounded, she made him laugh and she mended his heart and helped him to love again. And he'd never told her.

It only took an hour to get all his chores in the surgery done. After that there wasn't much else for him to do. Call outs were suspended due to filming. He supposed he could get them going again now, it was impossible for the film to be finished now that the star wasn't here anymore….god the way he said that was like she just left, no, this was far more permanent.

He went into his office and found an old shirt of his hanging off the back of the chair. He took off the t-shirt and pulled on his shirt. He was about to call then bank when he saw his wallet lying on the floor by the computer. He couldn't remember losing it. He picked it up and sat down in his chair opening it to find the two pictures of him and Alice taken at family day. He stared at them wanting so badly to be able to smile and remember her without gut wrenching pain. He was no where near being there yet, he didn't know if he ever would be. Hopefully one day, but he wasn't holding his breath. He touched her smiling face gently missing her so much he was almost in physical pain.

A knock on the door broke his thoughts, so he buttoned his shirt and opened the door. "Hi?" a fire investigation team member stood at the door.

"We would like to share some preliminary findings with you, you are Danny Trevanion?"

"Yeah, I'm Danny." he said in monotone.

"Well the fire was started deliberately, there are scorch marks around the walls which indicate accelerants were used and we have one confirmed fatality as remains were found, people will be around later as all the house haven't been searched fully yet."

Danny nodded. "Thank you."

"Paperwork will be sent confirming everything I have said."

Danny exhaled and the man left. First the radio and now the man said in face to face, one confirmed fatality. His beautiful Alice. Why? He had to go up to the house he had to see it. He left the surgery and walked up there slowly. As he came closer he saw the destruction, he had no roof, it was gone. The walls were a blackened mess. The front door was burnt away only hinges left, he looked inside and all he saw was black. There wasn't an inch of his house that the fire hadn't touched in some way. He shook his head and walked to his right, saw the study window smashed. The roof of the veranda lay in pieces on the floor.

He wanted to go inside and start clearing up, as soon as his house was back to normal he could try and find some sort of routine but at the moment he was in limbo unable to move on due to the ever present reminder. Another reason he didn't want to go in was because the fire investigation team was still searching. What if they hadn't recovered all of her yet? What if he unintentionally stood on her? I mean they had one confirmed fatality and he thought they may have took her but still.

He knew it was her, and he knew it was her stalker who did it. No doubt he set the fire and got the hell out of there, that was the bastards style. If he were here Danny wouldn't hesitate in killing him, slowly, painfully. He needed retribution not justice. Justice wouldn't bring her back, neither would retribution but at least with the latter he would feel better, feel like he did something instead of leaving her in the house alone to die. At that final thought he felt a burst of rage so intense it had to be released and he kicked a stone, it skidded into a far away bush.

He looked in that direction and squinted, was it just him or was there something back in those bushes? Upon closer inspection he realised he could see red too. As he walked closer his heart almost clean stopped in his chest when he saw the outline of a body. Thick glossy black hair, beautiful pale skin….he ran to her knelt down and pulled her as gently as he could from under the bush. He put her back down and she lay face down on the ground unmoving. Her turned her over, his heart pounding in his chest so hard he felt like it was about to burst as he checked her pulse. He found it faint but there and felt tears fill his eyes. She was ok, she was alive! He picked her up ignoring the ache in his hand as he carried her down to the surgery. He kicked the door open and lain her gently on the operating table moving her hair our of her face almost reverently. He ran to the office requested an ambulance at his surgery then he snagged some water Dupe had gave him. When he returned to her he sat on the table and rested her head on his knee. Began to trickle water into her mouth. A lot of it ended up down her chin but some of it she swallowed and the more she drank the more hope began to build. He would feel better if she would wake, but she didn't. He ran his hand down her cheek.

"You're ok now Alice." he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "I promise you'll be ok. Just hang on until the ambulance gets here."

**A/N well alice didn't die ad danny admitted (to himself and dupe) that he loved her, there is some definate possibilities here...if alice wakes up Keep reading i have a festice chapter planned and i like it lol  
(For those of you who thought i'd kill her, anyone who reads my stories should know by now ppl very rarely die lol, im incapable of killing ppl off lol)  
PS merry belated xmas to you all xxx**


	22. Reunions

Alice lay in her hospital bed sleeping soundly, she had been hooked up to numerous machines upon arrival but they had been taken away a few hours ago leaving only the machine which monitored her heartbeat beating steadily. He'd been informed that apart from the cracked ribs, stitches in her shoulder, slight concussion burns on her hands and possible smoke inhalation she was in perfect health. All in all she had been very lucky. She'd woke once but had been groggy and delirious talking lots of gibberish, she didn't even recognise him. The doctors came in and sedated her and she had been sleeping soundly since. He had been advised to just let her sleep, she had been physically exhausted when they brought her in and rest was what she needed more than anything. He had been warned that her hands would no doubt be scarred by the burns, Danny was more worried about the mental scars she would no doubt carry. There had to be some. She had somehow got out of the house alive but what did she have to do to enable that? Did she have to kill her stalker? What did he say to her? What did she see?

None of that mattered right now, all he wanted her to do was open her eyes and recognise him this time! The doctors assured him that memory loss under times of stress and fatigue and under the influence of drugs was completely normal but he was still nervous. It didn't help that every so often Alice would twitch, sometimes almost violently and he swore he saw fear flash across her face. He had never seen fear so intense before, not even when she'd been before the lion, the sight of it tore him to pieces.

He shifted on his chair trying to get comfortable, the nurses had brought him a pillow since no matter what they said he refused to leave, it hadn't helped and he hadn't slept. He had kept his eyes trained on her face the whole time as moonlight illuminated her features. To be honest he was scared to sleep in case he woke to find this was all a dream, if that happened and he had to contemplate life without her he didn't think he could cope, if this was a dream then he never wanted to wake. He wanted to remain here forever, where Alice would wake up and they could be together. Funny how he'd been scared to lose her before and almost losing her scared him into action, fear switched roles sometimes.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, he'd been awake 48 hours at last count and he was resisting looking at his watch, the longest he had stayed awake for was about 60 hours so in another 12 hours or so exhaustion was going to claim him…but still he refused to leave until she woke and recognised him. He moved again and groaned audibly when his stiff back protested. He stood up and the pillow which had rested on his knee fell to the floor. He bent over to pick it up. "God I'm getting old." he muttered when he felt the muscles in his back pulling. He straightened his spine and reached high in the air giving his tight muscles space, the pillow was high in the air too his hands on either side pulling it taut. A door opened behind him and a woman shrieked then fumed. "I don't think so!" without warning he was rugby tackled from behind.

"What the hell?" he protested, he wasn't able to say anything else as it was cut off by the woman wrapping her arm around his neck.

"You picked the wrong woman to mess with!" she hissed.

* * *

Alice was in the house surrounded by flames. She was rested across the table gradually allowing unconsciousness to take her. It promised to rid her of the pain she felt, the suffering she had endured and the fear which had been her daily companion. It promised to offer her protection and solace and she needed that! She wanted to be at peace. No more worries, no more stressing just floating weightless….it sounded like heaven. The warmth began to surround her and instead it being painful it was almost a balm…..until her hand fell off the table directly into the fire. She screamed in pain, her head jerked up and she was awake if not fully alert. She pushed herself to standing and shuffled away from the fire which was edging nearer, not quite believing the way she had deluded herself. She couldn't let this happen….but she had no escape…..except….she once again looked at the window. An inferno in here or an inferno out there….there was once main difference between the both of them, out there she had a sniff of a chance of getting out of this alive. Thing was the windows were locked and the key kept in Danny's room. She couldn't break it either as she didn't have the strength in her arms to lift something.

That left one option, she slid over Danny's desk just as it was catching alight, she fell to her knees on the other side and coughed violently. Rested her head on the floor, she was so tired, she couldn't do this! But she somehow had to try….once again Alice pushed herself to standing and looked at the window determination emanating from inside her. She clenched her jaw and ordered her thoughts, one foot in front of the other. She gave one last look around her knowing that if this failed this was going to be her fiery grave….although not at all religious she bowed her head and said a quick silent prayer.

Without giving it another thought she broke into a run towards the window, she didn't seem to be moving as fast as she would have liked, after the first few steps she stumbled and Alice genuinely thought she was going to fall flat on her face…she managed to somehow regain her footing and sped up, orange and black swirled around her melding together. When she was close enough to the window she closed her eyes and jumped so her body impacted it hard. Her shoulder managed to hit the weakest point in the glass and she felt her body carry and begin falling. As she hit the veranda floor she screamed in pain as a sharp large piece of glass embedded itself into her shoulder. She had no time to do anything about that though, all around her she felt burning heat scorching every part of her body so she got up and threw herself in the direction of the veranda fence. As she fell against it she pushed herself up andover it and once again was falling.

She landed face first on the ground and gasped winded, not only that as tears filled her eyes as the glass dug itself in deeper. Her hand inched its way to the would and she grasped it and pulled it out letting it fall to the floor. Her arms then went to her ribs and she clutched them tightly. She just wanted to sleep but it wasn't safe here, she was going to be in broad daylight soon. What if her stalker found her and kidnapped her? She thought unknowingly delirious. So Alice mustered the last of her strength and began to slither across the ground towards the safety of some bushes. She stopped a few times needing to gather strength again, but managed to reach her destination. As soon as she was under the bush her body finally ran out of the adrenaline it had been running on and she collapsed eyes closed…..she would have stayed that way had it not been had she not seen a red figure walking out of the house.

"I'm here to take you with me my love!" her stalker called.

"No…no…." she moaned exhausted. She didn't have any strength left to get up and fight him.

He noticed her and headed for the bush. "We'll be together for eternity!" he snarled and moved slowly covering her body with his own until Alice disappeared into an menacing red flame. A scream was torn from Alice's throat…..

* * *

Danny was wrestling with an irate woman on the floor, she was thinner than him though and bendier too because whenever he seemed to be able to get free she trapped him again. "Look lady…." he started again.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you hurt her again you monster!" and she elbowed him in the side of the head so hard he was seeing stars. "HELP!" she screamed.

"I'm not going to hurt her I lov….." she cut off his statement tightening her hold on his neck. It was now so tight he was struggling to breathe. "Stop…choking…me!" he croaked.

Neither heard the distressed moans coming from the woman on the bed.

"Not until the police get here and I tell them what you were planning to do! You didn't finish her in the house so you try here?" she elbowed him again.

"Stop….hitting…..me!" he warned. "I….wasn't…..doing….anything!"

"You had the pillow held high ready to smother her in her sleep. Good thing I got here when I did otherwise she might not be! You're lucky Cory isn't here, anyone hurts his Alice and he kicks off!"

Cory? He thought. "Cory…" he whispered. "Wait a minute you're Mandy!" he declared just as Alice let out an ear splitting shriek, it sounded like it was torn from her soul!

"Alice…." he whispered and he was out from under Mandy in seconds and on his feet. Alice was fighting and thrashing. He loosened the twisted covers which were wound tightly around her due to her tossing and turning. Then he knelt down and rubbed her forehead gently with his hand. "Alice…..Alice sweetheart wake up…" he coaxed his hand moving slowly and rhythmically.

Mandy was on her feet by the wall watching the scene with interest. Sweetheart?

Alice's eyes opened slowly and they were glistening with tears. "Danny?" she whispered.

Danny's own eyes were full of tears and he bit his lip to stop them from falling. "Hello sweetheart." he whispered his voice almost deserting him. He lifted her so he could hold her close. His throat unbelievably tight he closed his eyes and placed his face on her hair. He kept exhaling heavy shaky breaths not knowing how he was keeping hold of his emotions and sobbing right now. "I thought I'd lost you. God I thought I'd lost you!" his voice breaking the second time he voiced it. He ran his hand down her hair, he couldn't help but press kiss after kiss to the crown of her head.

Alice however just clung to him, her eyes closed too tears falling slowly. She didn't say a word.

Mandy sniffed and Danny remembered they weren't alone and turned, still holding Alice. The woman, Mandy stood leaning against the wall watching them quietly. She had her hand on her chest eyes glistening. Danny pulled back a little and kissed Alice's forehead. "You have a visitor honey."

Alice turned her head and noticed Mandy. She smiled though it didn't reach her eyes. "Hey Mand."

Mandy walked over and excused Danny then hugged her best friend. "You gave me the fright of my life Alice!" she scolded. "It was on the news that you'd been killed, I'm just relieved that it didn't happen and that Cory didn't see it!"

Alice inhaled the familiar scent of her friend and found it strangely comforting. "How is my little man?"

Typical Alice, more worried about Cory! "At home with his nana. I came straight here, on route I spent god knows how much time getting in touch with your agent trying to get a straight answer about you." she squeezed her friend tight. "What happened?"

Alice looked at the bandages on her hand, remembered being injected, the sheer terror of thinking she was about to die. The pain of the glass as it sliced through her skin…."Not a lot." Alice murmured eyes closed. "Stalker man just….just got tired of waiting for me." she faltered. "He um….well when I said no he erm…." she cleared her throat. "He didn't like it." acting cavalier but failing badly.

Danny kept his eyes glued on Alice's and knew how much this was costing her. She must have been terrified and he could read it in her eyes. "She has cracked ribs, burns on her hands stitches in her shoulder and a mild concussion. She was lucky, it could have been so much worse!" he murmured.

Mandy looked back at him. "I'm sorry by the way, I saw you with the pillow and I kinda lost it."

Alice looked at Mandy with wide eyes. "Lost it? How exactly?"

"Rugby tackle." Danny replied simply.

"I prefer to describe it as a perfectly executed flying dive." Mandy countered with a wicked grin.

"Then she choked me!" Danny added.

"Only a little." Mandy told Alice whose mouth was open in shock.

"It was almost a medical emergency!"

Mandy was nodding. "You can keep up with me!" Mandy chuckled. "Question is can you keep up with her? I haven't met a man yet who can!"

"Alice is better than me on her worst day, on her best she's out of this world."

Alice looked at him quizzically. It wasn't like him to mist an opportunity to insult her.

"She is like that with most people, what I'm asking is are you as quick as answering her as you are me?"

He didn't reply, just looked at Alice. "Am I?"

Alice had been expecting him to reply cockily like he always did. Not defer to her for a reply, what was up with him? Why wasn't he being normal? It hit her then, he had lost everything because of her. Maybe he blamed her. Maybe he hated her. Maybe whatever had been growing between them had been burned like his house. Maybe she had killed it. "Can I…."

"I'd better be going." he told Alice gently sensing she wanted some time alone with her friend. "I'll be back soon."

Alice nodded noting how quickly he was to be getting away from her, her heart split in half and seemed to shatter. He gave a small smile to Mandy and he left.

Mandy didn't waste a second with Alice. "Who is he and has he got a brother coz he is majorly cute!"

"He is a friend." Alice told her softly.

"Friend?" Mandy scoffed. "That little reunion you two had there was more than friendly. And before you say I should try for him…"

Alice raised her eyebrows.

"You been away from me too long if you forgot I can read your mind, and anyway I wouldn't try for him coz you like him and I wouldn't have a look in! Awwww my little Alice finally grew up and found herself a man." she put a hand on her chest and stared at her friend. "I'm so proud of you!" she laughed but stopped when Alice wasn't laughing too.

"I don't…"

Mandy clapped a hand over her best friends mouth. "You might be able to lie to yourself Alice Collins but you cannot lie to me and you are bloody crazy about this guy yes?" Mandy droppe her hand.

"Danny, his name is Danny." unable to lie that she loved him.

Mandy smile knowingly. "And is he the one?"

Alice forgot how tenacious her best friend could be. "Yes, I love him."

"YES!" Mandy jumped up and punched the air. "When's the wedding? I want to be planner by the way. When am I getting a little niece, tell him I want a girl by the way. And the big question has he got a brother? He's hot!"

"No brother, no wedding and no niece."

Mandy eyes her. "I don't mind a nephew you know."

Alice smiled. "Only you would think I would say no to a man because I believed he couldn't give me a daughter!"

"Alice you are really picky. It takes us an hour to choose two toppings on a pizza, and remember I timed us!"

"It isn't my fault you don't like all the good ones Mand!"

"Look we are getting off subject, Danny, why not give it a go with him? He adores you and you love him too."

"Well his whole house has just been burned to the ground because of me!" Alice told her.

"Ok, well build a new one with plenty of rooms then fill it full of kids. Its not like you can't afford it. Then when all the kids are grown I can move in and we can have all night raves!"

"Its not the house it's the stuff, pictures mementos everything from his past is gone coz of me!"

"But YOU are his future, take more pictures. Find your own mementos. You should have seen his face when you woke up Alice. He had tears in his eyes!"

Alice shook her head.

"Alice!" Mandy began heatedly.

"Please Mand I didn't, I just…..it wouldn't work."

"Fine ok." Mandy relented. "Tell me why I haven't heard about him until now. As surrogate sisters we are supposed to tell each other everything."

Alice thought back to the day they met and smiled. "Because when we first met I hated him and he didn't exactly love me either. He called me stuck up and a prima donna!"

Mandy raised her eyebrows. "Does this man know you at all?"

"He didn't at the time." Alice conceded. "But now Mand, we talk so much. I was having a down day, you know when I come to yours and we sit in out pyjamas all day and eat about three litres of ice cream and you let me vent. I was missing you so much and he offered to wear a dress so I'd cheer up."

"A dress?" Mandy tapped her chin. "You might have had a lucky escape there my friend!"

Alice rested back on her covers and smiled at Mandy's serious tone. This was why he loved Mandy they knew each other inside out and Mandy helped her forget her problems for a while and just be normal. "He was so kind Mand, it started off slow, at first we couldn't be in the same room without arguing then we made meals for each other. He supported me when I went to a hospital and the media found me, he took me out and I haven't laughed so much ever. I fell so hard for him. He looks at me and I shiver, I think of him and get butterflies."

Mandy stared at her. "Then why are you letting that go you moron!"

"Coz I ruin things Mand!" she declared. "He could have made up with his wife if I hadn't been here."

"Wife!" Mandy shrieked.

"Long story." Alice told her. "She left him then came back he told her he didn't want her."

"Coz of you?"

Alice nodded. "Not only that but he has been in the news because of his connection to me, apparently he is taking advantage of me! He says he doesn't care about any of that Mand but I bet he cares that his house was burned down!"

"Well maybe he cares more about the fact that you were in there while it burned!"

"Yeah and maybe he wishes he never met me coz right now I wish I hadn't met me either!"

"Stop this Alice coz this wallowing isn't you! Thank God you didn't fall in love before, I wouldn't have survived!"

"I'm sick Mand! I am so tired of it all. I had my life controlled by some guy who fixated on me for no reason! You don't have any idea what it was like for me so excuse me if I'm not over the moon right now! He tried to kill me and he nearly succeeded and I think I'm entitled to a little wallowing after that."

"No your right I have no idea what that was like, it must have been hell for you but what I want to know is why you are still letting it happen! You have your chance at happiness with Danny! Andrew and I never had that chance! I want you to have what I had Alice, its within reach!"

Andrew was Mandy's husband. They started dating at 14 and found out he had leukaemia when they were both twenty and they immediately married. During his chemo they had some of his sperm frozen. He'd been through his illness and won. They decided to start a family and a few weeks after they found out Mandy was pregnant they found out his cancer had returned. This one was far worse than before. Six months later he passed away having never met his son who was the image of him. The stress of it all caused Mandy to go into premature labour.

Mandy often joked about meeting other men but to be honest she didn't want anyone. Andrew had been her first everything and Alice knew that Mandy loved him as deeply and intensely as she always had.

"Mand what you and Andy had was special, one of a kind, I could never have anything like that."

"It's staring you right in the face Alice and you need to grab it. Andy and I had four short years as man and wife and 6 years before that. We planned a lifetime and he never even made it to see the birth of his son. Life is too short. You know that now! Grab him before it's too late!"

Alice's eyes looked to the window at the African sky, blue and clear. Her mind was racing lost in tumultuous thought.

**A/N Ok so mandy is here and she is kinda crazy lol :) Even tho they had their little cuteness when she woke up alice is doubting danny since he is acting weird, oh no, can't they just be happy? Watch this space.**

**AND watched the last ep of wah, got to say kinda disappointed, barely ANY danice, and you saw robbie about 4 times! and dupe, awww bless him...its kinda fitting that the final ep centered around Dupe since he started everything. i could literally hear emilys disgust at the dylan rosie bits tho lol still there are so many things that have been left, what about evan? where was he? what about ed? thabo? when did alice come back, and why was danny sleeping on the sofa a year after she came back? and so many other things that weren't cleared up anyway ignore me and hope u enjoyed this chapter x**


	23. GoingGoing

_Danny sat on his veranda wondering what on earth happened to his life. 5 weeks was all it took, 35 days for what felt like his whole world just to shatter. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, he didn't even know when it started! Maybe he should start at the beginning, it was as good a place as any….._

* * *

Danny had been home, changed clothes, showered and returned to hospital giving Alice and her friend the privacy they deserved. Mandy was a character all right, and she definitely made a first impression. The first time they met she rugby tackled them and pinned him to the floor, what a story to tell people. As he reached Alice's room Mandy walked out and surveyed him.

"Hi, I know you don't know me but I'm Mandy Alice's best friend and partner in crime since high school and adulthood."

He shook her hand. "Danny Trevanion."

She sighed. "This would usually be the part where I tell you that if you hurt her then there will be untold pain awaiting you but I think someone should be saying that to her."

Danny frowned not understanding. "What?"

"All I can say is if you love her and want her in your life then fight for her. Alice will never change, she's stubborn and thinks she knows what's best for everyone when she's wrong. And this time she is SO wrong!"

"I don't understand." he murmured.

She patted his arm and looked up at him with sympathy. "You will, eventually."

* * *

_Alice arrived at home and tossed her handbag on the sofa and dragged her new case into the kitchen to sort out her washing. Since boarding the plane she had tried not to think of Danny and it had been an impossible task. How could it be that she missed someone that three months ago she hadn't known existed. Even looking in her flat there were reminders of him, her style of decorating similar to his, her coffee table almost identical. She didn't know why she missed him so much, it wasn't like she saw much of him in those final weeks, she had went out of her way to avoid him. Starting with that first week after her release from hospital._

* * *

Alice walked through Mara rolling her shoulders sick of being stared at. Ok, yes she was alive, no she didn't perish in a fire but that didn't give people license to look at her like she had two heads. Good why couldn't this have happened to Austin? He would have loved the extra attention, meanwhile she was going insane. All she did was go to Colin and tell him she wanted to get back to work and she was willing to work sunup until sundown to get this movie over with and she had at least five people gawping! She fought the urge to clench her fists, Colin had thought her eagerness to get this finished was the memories. She knew better, it was all Danny. Danny with his disarming grin, infectious laugh and his moss green eyes. As she approached the reception she saw Mandy, God Mandy, all she did was preach to her about being with Danny! The closer she got there she saw mandy holding a wiggling bundle, it was a child in her arms….a little boy. CORY! She finally had a reason to smile.

"Annie Alice!" Cory yelled and wiggled to be down. He ran at Alice full speed and jumped into her arms almost pushing her off her feet. She replied by smothering his little face in kisses. Cory began shrieking in disgust. "No Annie Alice, you're a girl! Girls have germs! HELP!" he yelled comically.

"Ok then." and she lay him down on the floor and tickled him everywhere. He rolled around laughing hysterically kicking his legs. Mandy came up beside her smiling. Alice finally released her little nephew and he got up.

"I missed you Annie Alice." he told her blue eyes shining at her.

Alice smiled at the name, even though he could say Auntie he called her Annie like he'd done as a baby. She ruffled his hair and smiled down at him. "I missed my little guy too." she took his hand and they walked towards the trucks.

"I went to a wedding you know Annie Alice."

She smiled. "Really? Did you wear a suit?"

He nodded, "With a tie and shirt." he said exasperated. "And mum combed my hair so it went over to one side, I looked stupid!"

Alice chuckled. "I bet you looked really handsome!"

He shrugged. "There was a party after, that was fun there was lots of food and a disco…..but one of the girls kept trying to kiss me." his face twisted in a scowl. "Are you married Annie Alice?"

She shook her head. "Nope big guy."

"My mummy and daddy were married before he died, why aren't you married? Did yours die too?"

"No he didn't die." and she came to a stop and knelt down so she faced him then tapped his nose with her finger. "I'm not married coz you are too young!"

"Can we get married when I'm big?" his eyes bright.

"Yep, in twenty years time, unless you meet another girl who's better than me."

He shook his head then chewed his finger thoughtfully. "I won't have to kiss you will I coz the man kissed the woman and everyone cheered but I thought it was yucky!"

Alice shook her head. "Ok no kissing but you will hold my hand won't you?"

He sighed. "Ok, being a husband is hard."

Alice laughed, picked him up and planted a loud kiss on his cheek. He flung himself sideways so he was limp in her arms. "No kissing Annie Alice! EUGH!"

"You don't have to kiss me husband but as your wife I'm allowed."

He wiggled to be down, when he was free he ran. "You're not my wife yet!" and stuck his tongue out. Now distracted he began inspecting a bush.

God she loved that kid. He cracked her up, she was past believing that she'd have her own little one in the future. Mandy finally caught up after being distracted by a poster and they sat down on a bench.

"Your son just proposed to me." Alice told her.

"He what?" Mandy asked eyes wide, then chuckled. "Just like his dad, getting in there early. Andrew wanted us to get married at eighteen, I said no."

Mandy was quiet and Alice patted her arm. "He said he'd been to a wedding and asked why I wasn't married. I told him he was too young to be my husband. He asked and I said in twenty years time I'm all his, no kissing though. I have germs."

"You know if you and Danny have a little girl there's still a possibility…..arranged marriages…..joining two great houses….." she joked half serious.

Alice sat back. "Not this again Mand!"

"Yes this again" Have you spoke to him yet? Told him?"

"No, I haven't had the chance." Alice told her flippantly.

"Meaning you are avoiding him! He deserves to know!"

"I am going to tell him!" Alice answered heatedly. "Before I leave!"

"Five minutes before?"

"More like an hour!" Was Alice's sarcastic reply.

"Just before your plane is due to depart then? You gonna ask him to meet you at the airport coz you have something important to tell him? I can hear it now, bye Danny can't talk my plane is taking off!" she growled.

"What else can I do Mand?" Alice asked her frustration growing.

"Follow your heart, be with him, get married….."

"I'm taken."

Mandy raised her eyebrows. "Get married." she repeated. "Have kids and grow old together."

"I said no!" Alice said stubbornly and crossed her arms.

"Don't make me declare war on you Collins! If I make this my project then it WILL happen whether you want it to or not!" she warned.

Alice looked at her incredulous. "You think so? You can make me fall in love?"

"You fell in love all on your own. I'll just finish it. And yes that is a threat."

"Bring it on!" Alice told her heatedly. "Hey husband, come give your Alice a cuddle, I have to go to work."

He ran over then halted. "No kissing though right?"

She made a cross over her heart picked him up and hugged him tight, shaking him a little so his legs flew from side to side. His high pitched giggled filled the air.

A little while later Mandy had a brain wave about how to get Danny and Alice closer together. She spoke to her son as they ate dinner. "Hey Cory do you want to go on a visit later? Someone you have been dying to meet?"

"You mean...?" she shrieked.

Mandy nodded.

"YAY!" he squealed.

"And how about auntie Alice takes you too huh?"

Cory chattered on about Alice and the visit while Mandy grinned and sat back. This is war Collins!

* * *

_Danny stared into the distance at Leopards Den, why hadn't Mandy gave him more to go on? If she had then maybe he might have been able to stop Alice from leaving. I mean how was he supposed to know that Alice was going to leave? Even though he wanted to, he couldn't really blame Mandy her loyalty remained with her best friend, even though she thought Alice was wrong. By the time Danny realised what she was doing it was too late. Anyway after she was released from hospital she'd avoided him but they were both busy right? They'd find time eventually._

* * *

Danny wore a hard hat and was shirtless as he moved debris into a skip. He tossed piece after piece of blackened wood trying not to think that these were his walls, his floorboards, his home that he was throwing away. It still saddened him, all the memories this place held felt smoky and blurry now. Hopefully when he had this place ship shape they'd be as clear as they always had been. He'd only been working on it a few days and already his whole veranda was clear and his house was being held up by support beams.. It hurt but it was necessary, this place would stand tall and proud again soon. An architect was coming to survey it and draw up plans and he wanted it exactly as it had been before. Why mess with perfection? He also had people helping with the tidying but he preferred to do it alone at night assisted by the flood lights he'd had installed. While he worked at night it helped him to not think of Alice, marginally. He didn't get it, she didn't want to talk much at the hospital. Understandably, she was still healing and was tired. And now she was back to work and they barely saw each other. He'd see her eventually, he wasn't worried. When he did see her he would tell her how he felt.

He walked onto his veranda and into the front door, making sure to avoid hitting the support pole he began tossing more charred wood through the front door. The night was humid and he felt sweat trickling down his sore back. He had tried to stay in the shade this afternoon but had been unable to and his skin was tingling. It sort of felt like the tingles he felt when Alice was near to him…..how he missed her. He hadn't see her face in six long days, she was so focused on getting this film back on schedule she was working herself too hard.

When he had a decent sized pile of wood he walked outside and was once again shocked when he saw stars and sky above him instead of the metal ceiling of his veranda. He looked up and was soon thinking of his mum. He turned around and found himself heading for his old bedroom. As he opened the door he was greeted by the sodden black mess that had once been his bed. His wardrobe and drawers were the same. He went to the wardrobe and opened the black door only to have it fall off in his hand. He tossed it on the bed and water from the hoses splattered him leaving pale black streaks on his body. All his papers had been burned, his pictures, he'd thought were safe in here…..his eyes were drawn to the wall where his mums picture once hung and he found it missing. It was probably gone, ash and soot under his feet. He rubbed his face tiredly. He didn't need a picture to remind him of her but it was the only one he had. His dad had taken all the rest and Danny refused to ask that man for one thing! Even if Danny needed a kidney he wouldn't take it! His mother had been far too good for him, he was a philandering cheater who cared about nothing and no one! It was kind of like him and Alice, I mean he wasn't a cheater but she was still far better than he could ever be. How do men do it? Make the perfect woman fall for them? Luck? He shook his head and took a step back. Who knew!

As he began to turn he saw a speck of colour under the blackness. He bent down and wiped it away and saw a picture begin to appear. He was looking at his blue eyed blond hair mother and a younger version of himself, as always a taller carbon copy of his dad. It must have hurt her so much to look at him sometimes, she had still loved his dad even after he had done to her and knowing her son looked just like him must have been hard. He remembered his dad had once said that Danny wasn't his as he didn't want to be a doctor when he was older, his mum had laughed, his dad must have felt like such a fool….he was a fool for leaving her for some nurse! He picked the picture up and saw that it was burned and black around the edges, but it was still intact and that was all that mattered. He left his room and outside and jumped when he saw a truck had arrived, a small boy looking up at the remains of the house, jaw slack. "Wow." he whispered.

Just beyond the boy was Alice, not looking at the house but straight ahead unblinking.

"Hi there." he called walking down the stairs. He ran his hand through his hair carelessly and knew that it ended up black. Go on Danny you idiot wipe your hand on your hair when you're covered in soot! He grimaced and wiped his hands on his trouser legs.

"Are you the man who put the fire out?" Cory asked in awe.

Danny knew who this was, this boy with his black hair and bright blue eyes was so much like Alice! He shook his head.

"Are you gonna rebuild the house then?"

"Nope." Danny replied.

Cory eyed him. "What is you are gonna do then?"

"I'm in charge of tidying it up so when the builders do come they don't get hurt."

Cory's disgust was palatable. "Did your mum make you tidy it? Mine does!" he grumbled.

"Something like that." Danny laughed. "Bet I can guess who you are."

"No way!" Cory replied cockily.

"I have this trick where I lean down look in your eyes and I can read your mind." and Danny did pretending to inspect his face. "Your name is Cory Brentwood and you are five."

Cory's eyes widened.

"I know her too." Danny told him.

Cory shook his head. "Doesn't count with Annie Alice, she's a film star and everyone knows her. She had to write her name on pictures for people."

"Wow really?" Danny asked in awe.

Cory nodded, "And in twenty years time I'm gonna marry her." he said matter of factly. "But no kissing!" he was quick to add.

Danny grinned. "Good man, getting the rules in early! I'm Danny by the way."

"We're here for a visit." Cory said softly.

"Cory the lion cub." Alice elaborated her cheeks still flaming from Cory's announcement.

"Ah!" Danny said and walked back to the veranda picking up his shirt. "Lets go then." and pulled his top on. Cory the lion cub was back at Leopards Den since Mara was full to bursting with animals and people. He too slept in the surgery, what else could he do? Caroline sent over meals he heated in a microwave which she staunchly disapproved of. And he used the outdoor showers on his land.

Alice climbed out of the truck and finally looked at the house. It looked like a mess and it was all her fault. Cory was already walking down to the surgery with Danny imitating his walk. Alice smiled at the way his arms swung and he swaggered. It was weird because Cory never took to strangers.

Danny looked back at her and grinned. "You coming?"

Alice felt the smile as tingles ran through parts of her body she didn't know existed. "Yeah." she replied breathlessly. "Damn you Mandy! She thought. The woman had planned this and if Mandy didn't really have a sore ankle before this than she would after coz Alice was gonna ankle lock her into new year!

They entered the surgery and Cory was buzzing everywhere 'cool, awesome, Annie Alice look' were only a few of the words out of his mouth.

"Shame your mum hurt her ankle, she'll be gutted she missed this." Alice muttered. Alice would have her fun later….ankle lock and choke slam…..so far.

Cory was at a window looking at a giraffe as it sauntered around a outdoor pen. It was in the distance but with the setting sun it was just visible. Danny stood at a sink washing his hands arms and chest…..couldn't the man keep his shirt on? She went to the window with Cory.

"Hey Cory if you want to hold the cub then you are going to have to wash those hands." Danny told him.

"Can I Danny? Really really? My friends don't believe I have a lion with the same name as me!"

"Wash those hands first little man." Danny repeated.

Cory dashed across and Alice watched as once again he copied Danny's movements, watching him wash then splash his face and doing the same himself, making sure to look macho while he did it. Alice took a quick picture. Cory was soon giggling when Danny flicked water at him and Alice melted. He was so good with Cory, a natural dad…..back off, stop thinking those thoughts, NOW!

They were soon beside the cage and Cory was oohing and ahhing over the baby cub smiling wider then she'd ever seen, again she snapped a few picks, an especially nice one of both Danny and Cory. Danny had his finger on the cubs back talking to Cory while he held it in both hands grinning widely. She could have this, that could be her child and Danny if…..if she hadn't been the cause of his house burning down!

"And his name is the same as mine? For real?"

"Uh huh, coz he's a little fighter like you. He wasn't well when he was born."

"Me too, I had a bad heart. I still do, my mum worries about me sometimes."

"Your mum will always worry about you, even when you are an old man with no teeth."

Cory looked at him in horror. "No teeth!" he shrieked. "I have all my teeth and I brush them two times a day, mum makes sure!"

"Well keep doing that and you won't lose them."

Cory nodded seriously.

Cory stayed with the cub half an hour even helping Danny feed it then as Danny put him away Cory inspected an empty pen. When Alice went to collect him a few minutes later he was curled up in the straw fast asleep. Danny approached and looked above her head.

"Guess the little guy has had a hard day." he murmured. Danny was leaning down slightly and his warm breath flowed over her neck like a lovers caress, she suppressed a shudder of awareness. "He…he has…." she whispered unable to think with him so close.

"Why don't you leave him there for five and have a cup of coffee with me, its been a while since we've been able to talk."

She turned and looked up at him. "I can't Danny."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Um….early start on set, four am." she wanted to fall into those eyes and never climb out.

"Ok." and he turned to head for his office.

She saw he was dejected and put her hand on his back to halt him. "It isn't…." her statement halted when he winced in pain. "Danny?"

"It's nothing I'm fine." and moved so his back was out of reach.

"What is wrong with your back? Why did you wince when I touched you?"

"Nothing, I must have overdone it with the lifting today, after a bath I'll be fine."

She rounded his back and pushed his t-shirt up and noticed his skin was red angry and peeling. "Sunburn?"

He shrugged. "I spent more time outside then I intended, I've never burned before." she pushed the t-shirt all the way up and off and inspected his back, her brow furrowed. "Do you have any natural yogurt?"

He craned his head confused. "You're hungry?"

"No it helps sunburn by putting a skin on it." she rolled her eyes. "What about after sun?"

He shook his head all that sort of stuff was in the house and I haven't been able to get a chemist or supermarket yet, not that I have anywhere to put that stuff."

She nodded sadly, "You need to take better care of yourself. I'll put some moisturiser on it, you need to get the yogurt tomorrow if it gets worse ok?" he sat down on the operating table while she rooted around in her bag for her moisturiser. Returned to him and squeezed a liberal amount of her hand and began to wipe it on his back.

"Oi!" he yelped. "That's cold!"

"Don't be a baby." she retorted. "Man up." amusement in her voice and continued smoothing cream everywhere.

"So how have you been? We haven't really had much time to speak recently." he said softly. "I haven't seen much of you."

"Busy working, Colin wants us out of here after….well everything that happened." she answered hesitantly.

Danny heard the hesitance in her tone and felt uneasy, this wasn't like her at all. "Do you feel better? You seem different."

"I almost died Danny, I'm allowed to be different." she snapped anger bristling. "Or should I put on an act for you?"

He jumped down off the table and turned to face her. "I didn't mean it as an insult and you know that! Of course you're allowed to be different….."

Her face twisted. "Why thank you so much for your permission!"

He clenched his jaw, "What I mean is you're allowed to talk to the people around you, the people who care about you, the people who know you are struggling and only want to help!"

"I don't need to talk about anything to anyone ok!"

"It'll help." he told her gently green eyes beseeching.

She laughed humourlessly. "Help who? You? No. Me? Definitely not! So who? Oh yeah, the newspapers to sell a story? You don't get it do you? I have few people I trust properly. How do I know what I say won't be repeated?"

"I know that last thing is a lie, you have people you trust, you told me so yourself. If you talk to someone it will help you heal."

"Do you see any scars Danny? Cuts bruises, I have healed."

He took three steps and was stood in front of her and cupped her cheek gently. "I see your scars." he whispered. "Just because they aren't on your arms or legs doesn't mean they aren't real. There's shadows in your eyes Alice, let go of it, let me help you."

She stared up at him eyes wide, chest shuddering. "I….I don't…"

"You have scars on your heart from your dad, he never accepted you for who you are. You have scars in your head from the man who stalked you, he controlled every aspect of your life for so long he tried to force the life out of you, don't lie and say that didn't affect you. And you have scars in your soul from every man you have ever cared about that's used you, who didn't love you, who never took the time to get to know or understand you. I'm not one of those people Alice, I'll never use you. I want to get to know you and its about time that you knew that I….."

"Danny man." Dupe burst into the surgery breaking the moment. "I have a woman in the truck outside saying she needs Alice and her son."

"Mandy." Alice told him voice escaping her.. She wiped her eyes as they glistened, with real tears he knew. "You're wrong Danny, I'm not scarred. I mean look at me, I'm living the dream." he'd never seen such a look on anyone's face before. If she threatened to kill him now he was worried she'd do it! "And you know nothing about the men in my life ok?" her tone hostile then she narrowed her eyes and collected Cory from the pen and took him to his mother. When she left the surgery Danny growled and rubbed his head.

"Me and my bad timing?" Dupe asked.

"All I needed was seconds Dupe, I was about to tell her."

"To be fair with the look she gave you I figure she'd tear out your innards if you told her." Dupe was completely serious. "Caroline sent you some clean towels over." and dropped the bag he had in his hand. "Will I see you at Fatani's tonight?"

Danny shrugged and walked into the office. He heard the entrance door closed and dropped into a chair and ran his hands through his hair. There'd be more chances to tell her right?

**A/N this is part one to this chapter, part two will be up later as the combined length of this chappie would have been over 7300 words! so i took pity on you.  
Anyway Alice is pushing danny away, will mandy pevail? or will alice push her away too?  
And i'm thinking about renaming this as it didn't go the way i planned, any ideas anyone, something with strangers in it i think x**


	24. Gone

_Danny exhaled, he had tried his best but there hadn__'__t been any other chances to see her. The cast and crew on the movie worked sun up to sundown and somehow they managed to finish the movie on schedule. It didn__'__t help that Alice actively avoided him at all costs. He couldn__'__t even get on set as only authorised personnel were allowed and he wasn__'__t needed. They were still dealing with the animals but it was Dupe they used not him, and he had a feeling Alice had a hand in that. She was never at Mara when he visited. I mean she managed to evade him for a whole month! She__'__d make one hell of a spy! Mandy had left abruptly too, he sensed words had been exchanged them._

* * *

_Alive was placing clothes in her washing machine when she came across two photos. She picked them up and sighed drinking in the sight of Danny__'__s face. She loved just looking at his face, it was so expressive and she always knew exactly what he was thinking__…__.she had known exactly what he was thinking the last time she saw him__…__..and it killed her what she had said and did to him, she just missed him so much__…__.._

* * *

Danny was walking across Mara land with purpose, Colin had just been to see him and told him that they were packing up today and everyone and everything would be off his land by tomorrow. Colin was almost gleeful, not that Danny could blame him, after everything that had happened recently in the last few months Danny wasn't surprised he wanted to be gone. Thing was if Colin was gone that meant Alice too would be gone and he couldn't let that happen. Since their argument in the surgery he hadn't seen her and his heart was breaking. It was obvious she didn't want to see him, and he had no idea why. It wasn't in her nature to hide from things, she faced them head on. Now he was on his way to her room, if he didn't see her now he'd lose her forever.

* * *

Alice folded the clothes she bought from a shop in Jo'burg and placed them in her brand new suitcase trying not to think about how drastically her life had changed while she was here. How she had fell in love with an amazing man and the land he lived on…and how she lost him and her best friend in the process.

It was all her fault, she'd been too hard on her best friend. Mandy had only been trying to help and Alice wounded her deeply. She had walked out of Mara a month ago and they hadn't spoke, text, skype or emailed since and that wasn't like Mandy. She always gave her an update on what was happening at home and to go a whole month? Alice exhaled. That was more like her, Mandy always made excuses saying how busy she was, it wasn't that, Alice was just a bad best friend.

This was hurting so much, the one and only time they had fell out was when they had both been thirteen and Alice kissed a boy Mandy liked. To be fair it was the one boy Mandy hadn't told her she liked so Alice thought she was free to kiss him, after Alice explained that they made up, less than a day later. Now she just felt lost, Mandy had always had her back, the one person she could rely on and Alice had been awful to her…..she thought back to the last time they spoke….

* * *

_"Thank you for that Mandy!" Alice growling pacing back and forth in her room like a caged animal. Cory was sleeping soundly on the bed oblivious to the tensions between the adults in the room._

_Mandy grinned up at her from the bed. "For what? Don't say you don't want him, I saw how close the two of you were through the window. You know your pupils dilate when you see something you want and while you wee looking at him they had doubled in size!"_

_Alice's jaw dropped. "Where the hell did you get that from?"_

_"The Mentalist, Simon Baker is cute! My pupils dilate when I look at him." she chuckled. "I'm surprised I'm not blind!"_

_Alice was speechless, she literally couldn't speak!_

_"Anyway you want him, yes that's been proved now get yourself over to his hut or whatever and kiss and make up, I know what I'd do but alas its you so…."_

_Alice's hand which had covered her mouth was now gesturing in unknown. "I don't want to be close to him ok! I want this film to be over so I can go home!"_

_"Maybe you are home."_

_Alice flipped, she grabbed Mandy's arm and pulled her into the bathroom and closed the door. "Listen to me Mandy, stay out of this alright! I love you and you're my best friend but this is my life…."_

_"That you seem so determined to mess up!"_

_"Dammit Mand!" Alice shouted._

_"Why are you getting so angry Alice? I want what's best for you, I only want you to be happy."_

_"If that is true than leave this alone. This will only cause more tears in the long run, believe me!"_

_"But Alice if you love him…."_

_"I don't!"_

_"Stop lying Alice you do!" Mandy snapped. "You think I don't see the way you look at him? I can see you wishing that you were just a vet and met him like normal people do! You wish you weren't famous so you could have a normal life. Tell me it isn't true Alice!"_

_Alice hated that everyone around her knew what she was thinking, was she really that transparent? She was sick of everyone trying to tell her how to live too, first her dad, then her stalker and now Mandy! Anger bubbled over and she just spat words at her without thinking. "Maybe you focus on sorting your own life out and stay out of mine!" Alice snapped. "I mean you're trying so hard to get me and Danny together but you are no nearer to finding someone. Cory needs a father in his life! You are just as messed up as me Mandy, difference is I don't hide it!"_

_Alice saw hurt flash across Mandy's face and the haze she'd been under seemed to fall. She stared at her friend wide eyed…."Mand…." she began softly._

_Mandy smiled but it wasn't the type of smile her friend directed at her before. This was a humourless, almost sad smile. "You think I don't know what I am? You think I don't know that I'm so scared about losing someone else that I can't get close to another man and you think I don't know that my son needs a father?" there were tears in Mandy's eyes and Alice felt her own eyes fill. "I don't know what else to do Alice! There are differences between our story's Alice. Andrew and I never had the chance to be a proper family, he never even had the chance to meet his son! He died! And you, you're doing it because you like it! You must otherwise you'd stop." Mandy wiped her eyes. "OK Alice fine, I'll leave it alone, while I'm at it why don't I leave you alone too? You don't need me do you? You never have. You have all your superstar friends around you and they will make up for it, maybe they understand you better than I do coz you aren't the girl I grew up with. She wasn't afraid." Mandy left the bathroom and picked up her sleeping son._

_"Mand I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." Alice told her frantically. "Don't…."_

_Mandy cut her off. "Sort your life out Alice, please." and with that Mandy left. Her last statement proving she was still looking out for her friend._

* * *

Alice sat on her bed pain lancing her heart at the pain she had caused her best friend. She really needed her right now, not the superficial friends that seem to surround you when you needed them least, a real friend. She had one true friend and Alice had managed to alienate her. Mandy had always been there for her, through the fights with her dad, the tears when life in general seemed to getting on top of her. Since she wasn't as tall as she would have liked she was a easy target for bullies and Mandy had been by her side daring them to start something and Alice threw her love for her husband in her face. Alice knew she was better than that, she knew how much Mandy adored him and how hard it had been for Mandy just to get up in the morning at the beginning.

She looked at the phone again, she had picked it up so many times recently just to talk to her but what could she say? I mean sorry went without saying but what else? I'm sorry I knocked your dead husband and I'm running because like you I'm scared, oh and not forgetting I'm emotionally stunted from the lack of approval from the men in my life and the one man who genuinely cares about me, the real me, cant let himself go enough to love me because he's majorly scarred too. Oh the irony! Her life was just one big joke!

She sighed, picked up the rest of her clothes and not caring whether they were folded or not just tossed them haphazardly in her case. It was time to get out of here. It would be better for all concerned if she just left. No goodbyes. She had a envelope for Danny she'd leave at reception, they'd get it to him. She checked the room making sure she had everything then pulled her white jacket on popped her shades on her head and picked up her case.

She walked through the resort trying not to think about anything other than what she had to do when she got home. She couldn't help it, she saw two people having breakfast heads close together and was reminded of the time she and Danny had breakfast at Jo'burg, what had started as a fairytale was now over. She and Danny would never have worked, didn't mean it hurt any less. She headed for the reception and walking into none other than Danny.

"Alice." he said and smiled, then saw her case.

Alice felt like she'd been punched in the chest, she really didn't want to do this now! She sidestepped him and tried to walk away without speaking.

"Alice?" he was confused now. "Talk to me."

She shook her head eyes on the floor. "I can't, I'll miss my flight, but since you are here this is for you." and handed him the envelope.

He looked at it then her frowning. "So this is it? After all we've done I get a goodbye note? A Dear John letter? Or is this when you tell me its not me its you? After everything you said to me Alice! What happened to having some fun? Getting to know each other?"

Alice shrugged. "We had fun and getting to know each other, what's the point? I finally understand what you tried to tell me from the beginning, you don't want me."

"What….how….when…." he spluttered.

"All I have heard is how different we are, different worlds, different ideals we even live on different continents and that didn't matter to me but it did to you."

"Alice I…."

"Don't deny it!" She snapped. "Not once did you tell me that you felt something deeper and lasting for me!"

"Alice I love you."

Alice's head felt light.

He cupped her face. "I love you."

She searched his face, he looked a little worried….why would someone look like that while saying they loved someone…. unless they weren't worried about that. She moved her head away from his hand. "Why now Danny?"

That wasn't the reply he'd been expecting. "What? I don't understand."

"Why now Danny? You were no where near saying it before. Or is it because…."

"Because I almost lost you! It kinda scares the heart into action."

She shook her head slowly. "I think its because you lost your house. Well that envelope isn't a Dear John letter as you put it, it's a check for a quarter of a million pounds which is more than enough to rebuild your house. And see you didn't even have to say you loved me."

Danny looked at the envelope like it was contaminated. "You think I wanted your money?" his jaw slack.

"I'm not stupid Danny, its why most people like me, I can do a lot for them you know. Don't worry you aren't the first and I doubt you'll be the last either. Difference with you and all the rest is I fell for you. Men use me Danny, you claimed to be different but why would you be? People can't separate Alice Collins superstar with just Alice.

Danny's head was reeling, "When have I ever treated you different to anyone else?"

"All the time! And that's the difference! You had no intentions of being with another woman, of marrying anyone again, until me, why? What is so special about me?" stared him right in the face unblinking.

"I don't believe this!" he gasped. "You honestly believe I want you for your money or some sort of search for fame? I can't even talk on camera and I have my own money thank you!"

"Like I said you aren't the first, or last."

Hurt was cascading through Danny.

"You got your fame, in the newspapers and there is your money….." leaned in closer. "But you don't get me!"

The envelope felt like it was on fire as he held it. He tore the envelope down the middle, then again and again so many times and threw it away. "I don't want your money, I never did!"

Alice's face was impassive. "You already have your story sold then? Must be worth a lot for you to throw that amount of money away. Such a grand gesture, but it won't work."

Danny put his head in his hands not believing what he was hearing, why was she hurting him in this way? After he finally admitted how he felt, wasn't that what she wanted all along? "Who are you? Where's Alice?"

She spread her arms wide. "This is me. I'm an actress Danny, I can be who I want to be. I can even be who YOU want me to be, but it doesn't change who I am inside. You see what I let you see."

It hit him from nowhere like a ton of bricks, she'd played him. She knew what she was doing all along and she wanted to hurt him, just like Lynsey. She showed him the parts of her she wanted and now she'd had her fun and was ready to go.

"You know I heard things about you when you first arrived. That you were spoiled and demanding and wanted your own way above everything. Yeah you are the peoples sweetheart but you liked to play games with people. Slowly you changed my mind about you, but that was the plan all along huh? Make the hardened man who promised not to love again fall for you, was all this just to prove a point? I honestly thought you weren't all that bad but I guess you are the Alice Collins everyone said you are. The stuck up prima donna I suspected from the start." his eyes were glistening and Alice's insides felt like they were burning far worse than the house did. She wanted so much to stop this, it was a challenge just to keep her face nonchalant like she didn't care that his heart and her own was breaking. Seeing how reacted was making it harder for her to believe what she believed…..or maybe he was a good actor.

"You know the best part Alice?" he asked her. "I fell for it all. I fell in love with Alice Collins superstar thinking she was just Alice. I have to say sweetheart." the endearment nothing like he usually made it sound. "You're good, I'd hire you in a second. That last night before the fire I honestly believed you loved me," he smiled. "But you made sure I believed it didn't you." he swallowed thickly. "I was right all alone, you were always going to leave."

Alice couldn't speak a reply, the lump in her throat almost choking her.

"I'll get over it, you, soon enough like I did before. See unlike you think." his face twisted "You are nothing special!" and with that he walked away

Alice rubbed her face and wiped her eyes. Exhaled and headed for the airport. Now she could leave, there was nothing for her here now.

Meanwhile Danny was heading for Fatani's.

(X)

_And that was it, Danny thought morosely. Alice was gone, and the worst part was he didn__'__t know whether or not to believe what she__'__d told him. Yes she was an amazing actress but she had to be the best in the world to be able to fake what she__'__d told him before the fire__…__.or is that just what he wanted to believe coz of how he felt about her. He believed there was an element in truth in all lies. He rested his head in his hand. It was Christmas in two days time and he didn__'__t feel like celebrating at all, everything felt empty and hollow without her. _

_The mail truck rattled up breaking his thoughts, he had a job to do. He stop up rolling his shoulders, the mailman handed him a single letter. Danny thanked him and looked at the envelope. It came from the UK! Danny ripped it open and pulled out the contents__…__._

**A/N alice was harsh with everyone there and now she is alone in the world, just like her stalker wanted! The woman needs to give her head a wobble! Is there a fixing this or will the danice never be together? But awww felt sorry for danny at the end there, when he said he loved here but she was always going to leave :/  
PS sorry about the lack of opp att, im writing but its not good enough to put up :( oh and as you read this i will be writing the next chapter (unless its really late lol) x**


	25. Changes

Alice sat in her new house in the UK, she'd been unable to sleep in her old place so she'd put it up for sale and bought the first place she found which she could immediately move into. This house was far bigger than her old flat. five bedrooms all en-suite, indoor heated swimming pool, gym and it felt empty. Her log fire crackled happily and she still felt melancholy, it was Christmas day and she couldn't even muster a smile. It was even snowing, a white Christmas. The flakes twisted and danced as they fell making her garden look like a winter wonderland. She barely noticed any of it, she was here in body only, her mind in a much hotter climate, specifically in a surgery operating on an animal in distress.

She hadn't felt right since she had said all those hateful things to Danny. She was planning on throwing herself into work and had two scripts coming in the mail, apparently this movie was gonna be the best one yet and she had her pick of roles. She didn't want her pick of roles, she wanted to be left alone! She had tried to tell her agent that but she insisted on sending the scripts. She was tired after all that work, emotional after what happened in South Africa, after she settled at home she'd be fine. The way to make herself better was to throw herself into another role! Oh and not forgetting that for every role Alice got she got commission. Alice was just getting very jaded with this whole way of life, it revolved around money and Alice was sick! To be honest her heart just wasn't in acting anymore….where it actually resided now was a whole other twisted matter which she was trying not to think about.

She heard a knock and walked to her front door. Cory and Mandy stood there wrapped up in scarves, gloves and thick coats.

Hope you have your heating on Collins brrrr!" Mandy said and breezed inside after Alice stepped aside. Mandy and Alice had made up as soon as she stepped foot off the plane.

Cory was stood waiting for her at the chairs like he always did, his mum sat on a seat arms crossed tightly. Alice approached hesitantly. "Mand…."

Mandy replied by throwing her arms around her hugging Alice tightly. Before Alice knew it she was crying.

Mandy rubbed her back. "I saw a video of what he said to you Ali, he isn't worth it!"

"What?" Alice asked tearfully.

"About how you weren't that special and stuck up and stuff. I can't believe that I almost got you with a man who believes that! C'mon we'll take Cory home and you can tell me all about it."

And Alice did, she let her believe that Danny sent her away and not the other way around. Alice had apologised profusely for what she said and Mandy being Mandy brushed it off without a second thought. And that was it. Now three weeks later and she still missed Danny with everything inside her, you would have thought the passage of time might have made the pain easier to bear but no, it burned hotter each day.

After boiling the kettle and making Mandy, Cory and herself some hot chocolate with marshmellows she returned to her living room to find Cory sat under her humongous tree playing with the lights. He pressed buttons which made them flash, then twinkle and all sorts of other things. He loved it, his smile wide, he wasn't so engrossed that he missed the presents under there though, what surprised Alice was that he hadn't tore into them yet, probably his mums orders.

"Are those all for him?" Mandy asked. Looking at the numerous number of wrapped boxes covered in ribbon and bows.

Alice shrugged. She had shopped to make herself feel better and she may have went a tad overboard.

"You'll spoil him." Mandy muttered. "And I have to live with him!"

"You could both live here." Alice said quickly. "I have loads of room."

"Why so you can totally ruin my child? Give it six months and he'd be Lord of the manor and I'd be the scullery maid! No thanks!"

"There's a pony out back." Alice grinned.

Mandy sat up straight. "You didn't!"

"You're right I didn't, but I have empty stables and he'd love it! It was an idea but I thought that was definitely going too far and I may actually push you over the edge and you'd kill me." she was reminded of how often she threatened to bump off Danny and sighed.

"You can't fill your emptiness by buying him stuff you know."

Alice closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the sofa. Danny danced in front of her eyes like he always did so she opened them. "I know but Cory is my baby and it's not like I do it all the time! I've been working more than usual this year and I wanted to spoil him."

"He doesn't love you fore that reason…..although it helps."

Alice nodded then moved to sit cross legged on the floor beside her nephew. "Hey Cory santa left these here for you because he knows how you always visit me at Christmas."

Cory's eyes lit up. "I told mum they were coz they had my name on but she said they were for some other little boy called Cory." he stuck his tongue out at his mother and dove into the presents. "I'm her ONLY Cory!" he told his mother before paper began flying everywhere.

Alice moved out of the way as he exclaimed in delight at his toys.

"You got everything I forgot." Mandy whispered. "Thank you."

Alice nodded and looked at the undisguised delight on Mandy's face at her sons excitement. She turned her head and watched Cory with a wistful smile wanting this so much she ached, but not a nephew but a son or daughter. A husband by her side yawning but content, his arm around her shoulders whispering in her ear as the kids played. Arguing good naturedly as she burned the dinner for the third Christmas in a row, then making up under the mistletoe. The image was so real she could almost touch it…..of course the husband in her fantasy was Danny.

Mandy spotted her expression as she watched Cory. "So he still not got in touch then?"

"I don't care." Alice lied and bent down to pick up her mug. "What do you think of this carpet?" trying to change the subject. "It's cream so it'll be dirty in no time but it just swallows your feet."

Cory had opened all his toys and for the last five minutes had been arranging his army tanks strategically around the floor, talking under his breath. Alice ruffled his hair as he crawled passed on route to the base.

"So do you want your present?" she asked Mandy brightly.

"You really fell hard huh? I knew you would eventually, I never imagined this though."

"Mandy please not today." Alice asked.

"Why not today? You need to get yourself over to South Africa and knock some sense into his thick skull. How could he say those things to you? And YOU! I never pegged you as a quitter!"

"What can I do Mand? He'll never trust I won't leave again." not exactly a lie. "He said I would go and I did. He made no promises Mandy and neither did I, neither one of us changed. I told him I loved him and what did that love do for him except for being the main cause of the destruction of his home by a psycho who also tried to kill him too! That's just brilliant isn't it?" Alice exhaled. "I just need time to get over him I'll be better in time, just not right now."

"What if he's your one?"

Alice shrugged. "I'll find two."

"Alice c'mon, if you miss him and I know you do, then go to him. Work it out…..unless you're scared." smirked in challenge.

The scared comment made Alice bristle instinctively, then she ignored it. She clenched her jaw. "Not going to work Mandy. I DO miss him, I miss the way we used to spar with each other verbally. I miss the way his eyes used to flare when he couldn't think of a retort. I miss the way he'd smile when he saw me unexpectedly." Alice felt her throat growing tight. This was the first time she admitted this to herself never mind voiced it! "But Mand none of that matters…." she carried on. "Because it would never have worked between us. And even though I know and understand that I can't believe I still want him!"

"Oh Alice!" Mandy whispered, got up and hugged her friend. "If he was here right now I'd kill him for what he's done to you. I've never seen you this way before, especially over a man!"

Alice returned the hug tightly. "I'll be fine, I just miss him."

"Believe me, he's kicking himself, he has no idea what he's missing hun."

The doorbell rang and Mandy pulled away and they both looked in that direction.

"That'll be Mike and Georgia.

Cory's head hopped up and his eyes were alight with hope. "Do you think they'll bring Sam?" Sam was their puppy and Cory loved it. He was almost bouncing with excitement.

Mandy stood up. "I'll get it, you go splash your face with cold water. You know what Georgia is like. She'll want to know everything and then everyone will know. Well her own distorted version where he broke your heart for money or something."

Alice paled slightly, that there was a little too close for comfort.

Mandy went to the door and when Alice returned from the kitchen all was silent…..too quiet actually. She looked out of her window and saw a blur of black running across her yard, snowballs flying in their direction.

"What the hell!" she declared.

* * *

Danny walked along the street huddled inside his black duffel as snow fell landing and resting in his hair. He shook it out and checked his map. He was back in the UK and was bloody freezing! Ever since receiving that envelope from Mandy he'd needed to get here. If the photo's he'd seen were true then she'd lied to him. He halted and pulled out the photo's to inspect them once again. One of them was Alice at a Christmas party last year wearing a party hat, her eyes alight with happiness and her smile was wide and genuine. The second it almost hurt to look at it. Her eyes were the same blue they always were but the natural sparkle and shine was extinguished leaving them flat... and her smile. The smile which she always wore, which came easily was forced and fake. She had hurt him! Made him believe she didn't care so why was she so miserable? In the end it had been that question which had brought him to this frozen icicle known as London….and he was almost half frozen himself.

He looked at the map again, Mandy had sent him her new address, if he wished to visit and added him to Lacie Collins facebook account, Lacie being an acronym for Alice. No one knew it was Alice's as she had a picture of her mother as her profile picture. By God she didn't half resemble her mum! She was barely on it, no doubt Mandy kept an eye on it for her, just as a way for Alice to get in touch with her close friends so they knew what she was up to.

He reached the gates to the address he was headed for and raised his eyes to the sky. This place was freaking huge! It was even bigger than Leopards Den! He shook his head, unsettled by the sight of the house before him and began to walk to the front door slowly. Talk about scaring him off! His feet crunched on the snow and his breathe was visible in front of him. He reached the front door and raised his hand slowly.

"Well here goes." he whispered and knocked briskly. His head was bowed trying to plan something to say when the door opened abruptly.

"Al…" he frowned "Mandy? Is Alice here?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and Danny wondered whether he had made a fatal mistake coming here.

"Danny, just the man I wanted to maim!"

His eyebrows shot up and his eyes were the size of saucers. "Maim?"

She moved towards him and he backed off. "Look Mandy I'm here to see Alice….." that was as far as he got when she put her leg behind his and tripped him. He landed on his back with a thud and she was over him picking up handfuls of snow and pelting it off him on every available area.

"How dare you break her heart!" she yelled enraged. "How dare you call her a prima Donna and selfish and stuck up!"

"Hey hey I didn't call her selfish!" he spluttered arms waving trying to protect himself from a deluge of snow.

Mandy stopped and looked at him. "You didn't?"

"I thought it though." he admitted unable to resist it.

Mandy turned purple and now instead of handfuls of snow she was shovelling it on him. She had unnerving accuracy every pile landing on his face. She must have done this before.

"Well no matter what you said did or thought its payback time Glasgow style!"

She had exhausted all the snow in her immediate vicinity and moved to another area. He was a smart man, knowing If he stayed where he was she'd bury him in the stuff and leave him to a cold icy grave, he did the thing any other man in this situation would have done…he got up and ran for it.

She turned her head as he was scrambling and roared. "Stay!" she ordered at his back bending down to pick up more snow to throw. "Face me like a man!"

Face a homicidal woman who was throwing icy items at him? No way, he liked life! "Like hell!" he declared ducking as a snowball whizzed passed his head. He reached the safety of the trees and knew he was trapped. "Alice!" he yelled and peeked out, moved just before he caught a snowball to the face. He looked back out angrily. "Hey that almost hit me!" and moved deeper into the foliage.

"That's the point!" she screamed sounding almost like a war cry! "Cory!" she called. "C'mere baby!" she had an idea to lure him out!

The little boy appeared alongside Alice who was putting his coat on, Danny moved so he could get a closer look. He felt his heart swell at the sight of her, until he saw the dark shadows under her eyes. Mandy whispered something to Cory and he disappeared back in the house.

"Mand what is this?" Alice asked. She sounded tired too, he mused.

"You'll see." and Mandy smiled malevolently.

Before he could call to Alice he was being hit by snowballs from behind…..Cory! Damn! "You made Annie Alice cry!" he fumed and threw more, with better aim than his mother!

Danny weaved out of the trees straight into the path of Mandy. He put his hands up. "I offer my complete and unconditional surrender." glanced at Alice to find her watching him, eyes shuttered, body language closed. "Mandy let's talk about this….." he started diplomatically.

"Talking was never my strong suit!" she tripped him again and Cory sat on his chest. He could have easily lifted the boy off but he didn't want him to feel like he disappointed his mother or Alice so left him. He quickly regretted it though when once again they were both piling snow on him.

"Help!" he called playfully, laughing alone with Cory.

A short while later and after what felt like several tons of snow had been deposited on him they stopped. Cory got up and Mandy took his hand and led him inside.

Danny lay there wondering what other horrors awaited him. Footsteps approached and Alice came into his line of vision, she was smiling wryly.

"Did I die?" he asked. "Coz I see an angel."

She laughed and her face transformed, she was his Alice again. "Danny really? A chat up line?"

"Got lines for all occasions." he smiled. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hello." He hadn't meant to act like this when he saw her, she just looked so normal, like the Alice he woke up next to. Her smile genuine and aimed at him. He tried to play it cool, popped his head up and looked around. "Is it safe?"

She nodded and offered him her hand. It enclosed around hers and even though it should be cold that simple touch warmed her entire body.

They headed inside side by side. Alice felt different close to him again. Like the whole, day had been brightened somehow. Cory was in the living room wrapped in a fluffy towel by the fire watching cartoons his clothes on the radiator.

Mandy saw Danny soaked through and tossed him a towel. "You were warned about untold pain if you hurt her." was all she'd say.

"If I hurt her?" he asked.

Alice's eyes widened and she gulped. Danny looked at her in question.

"C'mon Danny, you need to get out of theses wet clothes." she blushed as Mandy cackled. "Alice….Cory is sat right here!"

Alice rubbed her face. "What I mean it he needs to warm up…." blushed redder. "But not by me or doing anything, having a shower…."

Mandy was grinning wildly as Alice dug herself deeper. "You gonna scrub his back?" Mandy suggested.

Alice exhaled "Fine he can freeze!"

Mandy smiled at Danny, Alice was more animated and agitated than Mandy could ever remember seeing her. "Run along children. Behave!" she warned.

Alice led Danny upstairs into a spare room. "I'll grab you some spare sweat pants my friend left at my old place and a t-shirt…." as soon as the door closed behind them he pulled her close and kissed her soft and slow and deep. Alice couldn't breath when he pulled away. "I have missed you so much!" his forehead rested on hers. Don't ask him where the kiss or the declaration came from, it just seemed natural.

Her hand raised to his cheek and she caressed it slowly needing proof he was here. "I missed you too." her eyes closed.

That was all the encouragement he needed to kiss her again, this one passion filled. His hands tangled in her hair bringing her even closer to him until she felt like she was under his skin. Her hands came to life and she fisted his coat and pushed it off his shoulder, it hit the floor soundlessly. She was about to start working on the rest of his clothes when there was a loud knock on the door.

Her breath expelled quickly covering his face and addling his brain. "Mandy." she whispered eyes closed tightly.

He nodded and ran his hand down her face. "You better go see her."

"She can wait." opened a drawer and handed him some black trousers and a white t-shirt. "Shower is through there with soap I think. See you downstairs."

He put his hand around the back of her head and kissed her again.

"DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING! ALICE PUT HIM DOWN YOU HAVE GUESTS!"

They shared a soft laugh and Alice headed for the door. She looked back at him to find him smiling at her. Without warning Alice was falling again, every look, every touch felt better than before. She finally opened the door to Mandy.

"Your guests are here." she looked Alice up and down. "Tut tut Alice, you naughty girl."

"What? It took a while to find him dry clothes."

"Really? Explain how there are now wet patches all over your clothes then!"

Alice couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Mandy laughed too and in the shower Danny heard it, it helped ease his nerves slightly. It was all going well at the moment but later they had to talk and he had a feeling that wasn't going to go well…..anything but!

**A/N poor danny was snowballed lol...the end was promising though...but why is Alice acting all cuddly here but not in South Africa? All will be explained in the next chapter and you may be surprised by the reason...or not lol**

**i cannot expain how worried i was to write the next chapter as i didn't know why Alice was pushing Danny away she just was (the muse was being evil and wouldn't tell me) then i heard a song and it was like an epiphany and i just knew. it felt like the song was wrote for this fic! so this fic has one more chappie and then will be finished AND there is a sequel currently in the forming stages in my head, if you are interested :)**


	26. Imperfections

Night had swiftly fallen. Alice had to say this Christmas had been one of the best, after putting Danny's clothes in the dryer and dressing Cory in some of the clothes she had brought him for Christmas they all went out for dinner. Before that though Danny had been a topic for intense speculation for Mike and Georgia, made made worse when he came down shirtless in only sweatpants, apparently the t-shirt Alice gave him was too small. When Georgia asked about his clothes he merely answered with Alice was rather overly zealous with him the previous night. Alice blushed crimson and he grinned and winked then sat beside her his arm around her. After a little while he and Cory played war games on the floor, then began shooting at each other with his nerf guns running around the house like mad men. Alice would never forget a shirtless Danny being chased by Cory through her dining room, then crawling under her dining table where he has stashed some ammo, then him chasing Cory the same way cackling. Mike and Georgia weren't amused by all the yelling and made their excuses to leave. Alice loved it. She loved the noise, she loved the laughter and most of all she loved Danny...especially for not bringing up the subject that seemed to be hanging in the air between them….of course it couldn't last forever but she was kinda hoping it did.

Now Cory was dozing head on Danny's lap while the adults shared a bottle of wine. Danny had declined and Alice supplied him with a bottle of beer, she didn't usually buy the stuff but had popped into an off license on the way home. Mandy looked at the clock.

"Wow its past Cory's bedtime." she winced. "Best get my little soldier home."

Alice waved a hand to dismiss it. "How about I put him in a spare bedroom?"

"You don't mind?"

Alice grinned. "You mean because my house is already overflowing with people?"

"Well Danny is here and….."

"And?" he asked innocently.

Mandy gave them a pointed look. "So you're telling me that you are going to be staying in separate rooms tonight?"

Alice and Danny shared a conspiratorial smile. "Why of course we are Amanda!" he told her disgusted. "I'm completely innocent!"

Mandy looked at Alice, Alice winced. Danny had made a BIG mistake there, no one called Mandy Amanda. It was up there with not saying the Lords name in vain! Alice moved swiftly picked up Cory and Mandy dived across the coffee table.

Danny yelped then was pinned on the sofa. "What is my name?" she asked.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"What is my name, and don't make me choke you like I did last time."

"Mandy!" he squeaked.

She got off him and nodded, "That's better!"

"You got off easier than me!" Alice told him. "Cold pan of water while I was in the shower! And then she pinched my towel so I had to find a new one!" Cory in her arms.

Danny looked at her and noticed how right she looked holding a child. "I'd better be getting this little man to bed."

"Mmm not even tired." Cory murmured against her neck.

"I know sweetheart." she replied rubbing his back. She turned. "How about a story then?"

So while Alice put her future husband to bed Mandy and Danny talked.

Mandy wasted no time in telling him what she thought of him. "What you said to Alice was well out of order and I'm kinda disgusted at you right now, I thought you really cared about her but you saying those things only proves that you don't really know her at all!"

"How do you know what I said?"

"There was a video on youtube called, 'Some guy dissing Alice Collins.' seriously there is some Danny bashing going on in the comments section. Don't take her on Daniel, you'll lose, I can't believe you thouhgt you'd win!"

"How long was this video?"

"Just seconds, you being overly mean, I saw the devastated look on her face." she shook her head and crossed her arms. "Does it even matter? It was enough to upset her!"

"So you didn't see where she accused me of not wanting her but the fame and money that came with her and I only said I loved her because she was leaving?"

Mandy's face changed from angry to surprised. "No I didn't and surprisingly she left that bit out! She put it all on you, hence the snowballs." she rubbed her chin. "You told her you loved her?"

"I'd been trying to find a way to tell her since you arrived and there never seemed to be a right time. I was seconds away when you and Dupe turned up and…." he exhaled rested his hand on his hand. "The things she said, they hurt me so much, she said I used her and…I lashed out. But I love her, I have a feeling I always will."

"She loves you too you know, don't ever doubt that, she's just stubborn….actually that's being kind! I've known brick walls to budge before she will! She is happier with you here though, that is blatant."

"That may be true but she still messed me around over there, it felt like she was playing games."

Mandy shook her head. "Oh no games aren't her style if she didn't love you then she would never have told you she did. What I don't understand is why!"

"I don't have a clue either!"

Silence fell and they were left with their individual thoughts. "You know we can't let her get away with this don't you?" Mandy declared from no where. "I mean she hurt you and worse she lied to her best friend, that's grounds for court marshal! Or at least a little torture." wiggled her eyebrows.

"Snowballs?"

She shook her head, "She'll be expecting that." spotted Cory's craft kit on the floor beside her feet. She picked it up. "This is worse."

Danny's eyes lit up. "Brilliant!"

Now this was sorted Mandy was back to business. "So what are your intentions toward Alice?"

He took a drink of his bottle, his face thoughtful. "I know what I want but we don't always get what we want. It depends on when we talk later, earlier on we didn't really have time…."

"Before you pounced on her, her clothes were soaking when she came out of that room!" Mandy chuckled.

Danny smiled. " I know this sounds so soppy but the second she was in my arms I felt complete, like this part of me that I hadn't even known was missing was finally in place."

Mandy stared at him then smiled wistfully. "You sound like Andrew."

"Andrew?"

"He's Cory's dad. He used to say stuff like that to me all the time. He believed it too." her eyes cloudy as she remembered him.

"He used to? Does he not anymore?"

"He um….died before Cory was born. Cancer." the smile she wore earlier vanished.

"I'm sorry Mandy." he said softly.

"It's alright, I'll go to bed and dream of him tonight. We'll have our family Christmas. He'll watch his son open his presents then carve the turkey. "

She saw the sympathy is his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Danny, please. I have the best part of him here in my son he grows to be more like him every day and I have my dreams of him and my memories. Ten years of them."

Danny went over and hugged her. "It's not the same as him though is it? You know if I had a brother…."

"I'd be too good for him!" she joked.

Danny chuckled. "You are probably right, but if find one he'd yours ok?"

"Convince her Danny." she whispered in his ear. "And when you do take care of her. She needs someone like you."

He nodded and patted her back. "We still have stuff tonight before I start planning for the future. Nothing is set in stone."

"Making a move on my best friend Danny?" Alice asked in an amused tone.

He pulled away and winked at Mandy. "Keeping my options open."

"Sorry Danny, Alice owns my heart." Mandy said solemnly.

"Blast!" and slapped his leg. "Suppose you will have to do." and grinned at Alice.

She covered the space between them and sat close to him of the sofa, he took her hand and tugged her so she fell, her head landing on his leg. The spot was comfortable so she shifted slightly closed her eyes and settled, Danny's hand moving absently across her forehead. "I'm gonna have to get more wood for the fire soon." Alice murmured tiredly.

Mandy's voice floated across to her "You falling asleep?"

"No I'm watching the TV." which wasn't even turned on in the corner of the room.

Danny shook his head at Mandy and she smiled in return. He cocked his head to the side and Mandy finally realised what he was motioning to. She picked up Cory's craft kit and pulled out the items she needed. Then as Danny woke Alice Mandy sat on her legs ensuring she couldn't escape.

"Huh?" Alice asked bleary eyed.

"Tut tut Alice Collins you lied to me." Mandy scolded. "You blamed Danny for sending you away when it was actually you."

Alice yawned. "Does it matter? He's here and all is right with the world."

"Of course it matters, poor Danny got pulverised with snowballs for no reason." she nodded. "Alice I think you need to be taught a little lesson about lying to Mandy!" and she raised two feathers high in the air. She kept the hot pink one and handed a electric blue one to Danny.

Alice tried to lunge for them but Danny wrapped his free arm around hers holding them to her sides securely.

Alice's eyes were wide. "Mand you know how ticklish I am!"

"Yes I do." grinned. "Danny I'm going for her feet, you go for her neck!"

"Danny!" Alice warned. "Both of you, if you do this I swear I won't sleep until I get revenge!"

Mandy just gave her a cocky bring it on smile, then feathers were flying everywhere and Alice was squirming while laughing trying to get away. She was laughing so hard tears streamed from her eyes and she was gasping for air. Danny loosened his grip for a second and Alice jerked sideways. She fell from the sofa and Mandy, who had still been sat on her flew through the air landing on her stomach roaring with laughter. Alice scrambled onto her feet and ran for it. She came to the bottom of her stairs and looked around, not knowing her new house very well she didn't know the hiding places….but she knew her bathroom had a lock so she took the stairs two by two ran through her room into the en-suite and locked the door behind her. When in there she checked her reflection, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard. Oh she was going to kill them! How dare they double team her like that! She straightened her clothes, brushed her tousled hair and the crept back downstairs. Danny was alone by the fire.

"Where is she? If she pops out and I get a fright I'd hate to punch her in the face like did when we were kids." Alice smiled. "Knocked her clean out I did!"

"What?" he asked. "How?"

"Well we were about fourteen and Andrew, Mandy's new boyfriend at the time wanted to impress her. It was Halloween and we were too old for trick or treating so he took her to a haunted house. Well while inside it was darkand cobwebby and just plain creepy and ofcourse we got separated…..or that's what I thought. Mandy just wanted to scare me. Well here I was alone, beside myself in the dark with no torch. There were spooky sounds and Mandy for a laugh jumped out of a cupboard screaming. Well what else could I do? I screamed too and punched out blindly, as remember it was dark then after I connected I ran like hell! I eventuaslly found the exit fully expectign mandy to be there, ten minutes later Andrew and her walked out of the house and she was holding her face! That black eye took some explaining I tell you! Poor Mand!"

He chuckled and tossed a few logs on the fire.

"Why are you doing that? We could have put it out. You'll be tired after your flight."

"We have things to discuss."

"Oh." and she sat on the sofa and looked away. "Can't we just forget it? Today had been so great!"

"The days at Leopards Den were great too yet you still left."

She rested her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"I guess I want to know why." he faced her and crossed his legs, still sat on the floor. "If you loved me as much as you said you did then why say those things to me?"

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?" she asked eyes on her ceiling.

He shook his head. "No."

She looked at him. "Well I don't know. I admit I was scared and then there was your house burning down but I don't know why I did it! I don't know what changed, well apart from the near death experience."

He saw the confusion on her face and nodded. "Why wouldn't you let me help you after the fire then?"

"The same reason you wouldn't let me help you with Lynsey!"

"What have the fire and Lynsey got in common?" he snapped.

"More than you think! They were both experiences we had to get through alone."

"Yes, but you DID get me through to the other side with Lynsey! You helped me believe that love was real and true when you connect with someone."

She rubbed her eyes. "Love isn't always like that though Danny. Not when people change. We connected at first but….." she shrugged.

"I didn't change."

"Yes you did, when I was in hospital and Mandy was there asking you stuff and you weren't insulting me. You usually didn't miss a chance but instead you were looking at me for an answer."

"Is that why you were acting so weirdly? I thought it was because you were tired and groggy, then not feeling your best but it was because you thought I'd changed?"

"You had!" she protested.

"I hadn't!"

She gave him a pointed look.

"Ok I was feeling a little different but to be fair I had spent the previous twenty four hours believing you were dead! I was all over and hadn't slept in….I lost count of how many hours. I didn't know how to act. I didn't know if you blamed me for not being there to protect you like I promised I would. It was ridiculously easy to separate us Alice…..too easy!"

"That wasn't your fault you were needed." she shrugged. "To be honest I thought you blamed me for losing everything."

He stared at her intensely. "The only thing I was bothered about losing was you! Stuff can be replaced but you…."

She quieted.

"So is that why then? You left because you thought I blamed you?"

She rubbed her face. "Yes...No…I don't know. In my mind that was easy fixed coz I could build you another one, another five if you wanted."

He clutched the wsides of his head. "You're bringing money into it, I don't care about what you can supposedly GET me I don't want that, I want you!"

She put her head in her hands, then it snapped up. "Like or not Danny it is true that i can get you all this stuff, you can't just ignore it can you? What about when the papers get wind of us being in a proper relationship? Do you think they won't speculate about it?"

"Yes they will but it doesn't have to be part of us and I'm sick of you making it an issue!" he exhaled. "Just talk to me, I'm entitled to that much."

"Entitled? I owe you things now?" she was sat up staring at him.

He closed his eyes and counted to five. "Do you know why i'm here?" he asked. "The reason i came? You haven't asked.

"No, I just thought you did."

"Fine how did I get your address?"

She frowned and stared at him. she hadn't thought of that, she had lived here a matter of weeks, most of her friends didn't have her new address yet. "How?"

"I was sent photos of you from a friend. An old one from last year and a new one from recently. The difference was staggering. I didn't see the person I knew at Leopards Den and I wondered why, I mean you didn't want me so why weren't you happy, you wore this fake smile. It broke my heart you see you looking like that."

"What do you want from me Danny?" she asked tiredly "If I don't know then I don't! The excuse i have, about you losing everything just doesn't feel like enough for me to walk away for what I felt for you, and unless I work out why I did it then I can't promise it won't happen again and I don't want to hurt you anymore. I swear I don't I just, I don't know!"

They were going in circles, he was losing her. Something came to him. "What is different from before?"

She laughed humourlessly. "Take your pick, the UK, the snow or even me. I don't feel the same." sat back on the sofa her voice defeated.

"I don't mean that, well yeah I admit you are different here what I mean is we're very much like we were when we first starting…. Well whatever we were doing.

"It just feels different and I like it again."

"What is it about here that makes it feel different then? Do you feel differently for me? Or is it in general?"

"I don't know everything just feels new here, shiny, like before all the mess happened."

He was puzzled now. "New?"

"Like before was tainted somehow." her face began to slowly transform was puzzled to genuine shock. "It wasn't perfect anymore." was a whisper as an array of emotions flew across her face.

"I don't understand, why did it have to be perfect?"

She looked him in the face. "Because that is who I am, don't you read the papers, I don't do anything I shouldn't do. I date the right kind of guys and stay away from the bad boys. I don't drink and steer well clear of drugs and I'm never photographed in a compromising position." she was looking at him puzzled wondering why he didn't understand.

"Yeah but that is just you, I mean you wouldn't do stuff like that anyway. You aren't perfect far from it but you aren't stupid enough to get caught up in stuff."

She went to her knees and grasped his hands. "But don't you see I _have_ to be perfect!" she stressed.

He smiled and squeezed her hands trying to reassure her. "No you don't."

"I really do! See if I'm perfect then maybe this time it'll work. Maybe if I'm the perfect girlfriend than my boyfriend won't feel the need to betray me or use me. Maybe if I'm the perfect friend than Mandy will always be there, she has no idea I need her. Maybe if I'm the perfect Auntie to Cory than he'll never have to find out how flawed I really am and…..and…." her head dropped and she was breathing heavily.

"Alice?" he whispered.

Alice couldn't raise her eyes to look at him. "And maybe….." she whispered. "Maybe if I act in a perfect role and have the perfect performance than my dad will finally tell me he's proud of me." was torn from her. "He never told me once Danny, never and I needed him to." she looked at him then her blue eyes larger and pain filled.

"Alice sweetheart what we had wasn't…."

"It wasn't perfect." she protested thinking he was trying to tell her otherwise. "It used to be but the stalker took it and twisted it and turned it into something wrong!" her eyes glittering with tears that slowly flowed down her cheeks. "He used my love for you as an excuse to hurt you! He took everything from you and used me as a reason!"

"You really left because we weren't perfect?"

"No, I left before _you_ realised I wasn't perfect." a crushing pain in her chest.

"Sweetheart you don't have to be perfect for me. All those people you mention before. Those past boyfriends and your dad and anyone else, they don't matter, what matters is us and out little slice of happiness." he cupped her cheek. "Our life wasn't perfect before and neither were we, we argued and bickered and spent far too much time insulting and even threatening to kill each other but that is what we fell for. I don't love you coz you could cook a perfect meal or because you did everything to make me happy I love you because you're you." and rested his forehead on hers. "We got through all the hard times, through Lynsey and through the stalker in our own imperfect little way and we're still here, we still love each other. I don't ever want you to change Alice, I want you to bicker with me about daft little things. I want to chase you through the house wanting to strangle you and I want to make up in the moonlight just me and you. I don't want the perfect superstar Alice Collins. I want imperfect just Alice because although she's flawed deep inside she's perfect for me…..if that even makes the slightest bit of sense."

Alice blinked once staring at him open mouthed.

He was suddenly very aware of his speech and his cheeks reddened. "Um I….."

"There was a loud sniff. "Don't say another word!" Mandy ordered Danny tears in her eyes. She had a glass of water in her hand and she was clutching it. "Alice if you didn't love that guy before you have to now! I'm halfway there myself."

Danny laughed and dropped his head.

Alice seemed to have recovered from her stupor and was smiling at him, wide and genuine and he knew right then that they were going to be ok.

"Now I am going to bed." Mandy declared. "Alice, kiss him, that's an order!" and Mandy left. Alice slowly raised her self onto her knees and twined her arms around his neck.

"Do you have any idea what you are letting yourself in for?" she whispered as she kissed him once.

"I have a vague idea." he chuckled.

"I plan on insulting you for a very long time." kissed him again.

"How long?"

She shrugged. "Forty, fifty years, maybe longer."

"So plenty of time for me to think of a couple of sharp retorts that will knock you on your ass?"

She laughed loudly and buried her face in his neck and his wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. "Danny don't you know me at all?"

**A/N n'awwww happy ending! They are so cute! I have a few ideas for the final chapter but i'm unsure as to which one and how to write it due to the sequel. Anyhoo the Danice are all loved up and that is all that matters. will get that final chappie up asap.  
****Now i am going to type a chappie of Opp Att without prewriting it :/ Wish me luck! x**


	27. Planning The Future

Alice walked into Leopards Den with a hard hat on surveying how Danny's….sorry their house was slowly being constructed. She liked what she was seeing, well there was still scaffolding everywhere and metal poles holding up the roof but it was the other things. The house was being extended and the foundation had been lain, the old kitchen was completely gone as was the back wall and there were other walls planned for demolition. They had spoke to an architect at length. Alice said she wanted a much larger open plan kitchen, the living room and study to be connected by adjoining doors, at least six bedrooms three of them en suite. At that point she winked at Danny who had laughed. Danny had tried to impose some sort of price limit on Alice as he had no intention of her paying for this but one night after arguing for almost three hours they came to an impasse, they would both pay for half since it was their house and her name would be put on the deeds along side his. Alice had argued but he had retorted it made no difference as soon as they were married she had no intention of ever leaving Leopards Den or him again did she! She had agreed wholeheartedly and they had fell into a rather heated kiss. That argument there was well and truly over.

After Christmas and the make up she had returned to South Africa with Danny almost immediately and as soon as they landed Alice's nerves got the better of her and she nearly got on the next plane out…only this time Danny knew what to expect and he helped her through her doubts and fears. This only strengthened their relationship in so many ways, Alice had no doubts as to how much she could rely on him to be there for her no matter what and she intended to prove to him that she was here the same way for him.

Mandy had also called her with an idea, she was looking to move over South Africa as apparently Andrew told her it was the right thing to do in a dream and she wondered if Alice would mind. Alice was over the moon, she dreaded spending so much time away from her friend. She told Mandy that she not only wanted it she was also willing to loan her the money to buy into a game reserve and as soon as it was making money she could pay her back. Mandy was a little taken aback by the offer but soon accepted and Danny was talking to Dupe about her buying into Mara so they weren't best friends and competitors for business, as Mandy said she'd hate to have to outshine her Alice. It was all looking good and Mandy was moving over with Cory next week. Alice couldn't restrain the smile that was blooming, everything seemed to be going right for a change!

As she wlked down the hallway she stopped at a doorway which had once been Danny's room. It was stripped bare and newly re plastered. They were waiting for the glaziers to put the new windows in later this week and they were looking to tear part of a wall down to make a bathroom. Danny came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" kissed her cheek.

"Just looking at the place where I fell for you. It's everywhere here. I can feel it in the walls and the air. It didn't feel different like I expected it to."

"Told you." he murmured and spun her so she was facing him, intending to kiss her until she raised her hand to halt him.

"You gave any thought to my proposition?" she asked eyes shining.

"You gave any thought to mine?" he retorted making a mutionous face.

She smiled. "That is always and forever a no." she told him sternly.

He looked at the ceiling. "Well I am still thinking about yours too." he told her haughtily.

"But still not a no?" she wondered.

He leaned down and rubbed his nose with hers. "It's never a no, I can't wait for you to give in so we can finally get around to it!"

"Good luck waiting for that one Danny, i can outlast you and anyone else."

He lowered his voice. "Doubt it." and kissed her chastely.

She giggled and decided to change the subject. The propostitions were an ongoing arguement and neither one of them would back down. "Can't wait for this place to be finished. Living in a hut is no fun, there are fleas." she moaned. "You get bitten to death!"

"Note to self, if hungry don't bite Alice." Danny said quickly.

She twined her arms around his neck. "Now if you do it….." she trailed off.

They shared a long soft kiss then left their house and walked hand in hand down to the surgery. "So you spoke to your agent to tell her you don't want to do as many films?"

Alice smiled. "Yeah, she begged me to reconsider. Begged!"

"Wow, I had no idea you were so loved."

Alice shrugged. "I told her I had to spend my time with my wonderful fiancé….."

"We aren't engaged yet!" he told her.

"I told you I don't want the stupid prenuptial agreement." the propositions rearing their head - again!

Her narrowed his eyes. "And I won't marry you without one!"

"Why!" she moaned. "This marriage is going to last forever yes?"

"Well unless you intend to run off after six months." he said.

She stopped walking and glared at him.

"Bad joke?"

"Yes!" and twined her hand with his. "And for you information I intend to be very pregnant six months after we marry, just so you know."

"How pregnant?" he hazarded.

"Six months?" she asked.

This time he stopped and looked at her. "You expect me to do all that? In one night? You don't want much do you?"

"I told you my husband had to be ready on my wedding night! You better get in training!" wiggled her eyebrows. "You were warned about all this!"

"I will be, as soon as a prenup is in place."

"At this rate we'll never marry then because I don't want one!" she told him angrily.

"Sweetheart I'm only trying to protect you." he told her softly knowing she was hurt by his insistence.

She gripped his hands. "I don't need protecting from you! WE love each other and this will last forever and fifty years from now we'll be laughing at you trying to force me into an unwanted prenup!"

"But…."

"And even if we did divorce I know you wouldn't chase me for anything and if you did I'd give you it willingly."

He exhaled and looked at her. "I'll think about it ok! I just want to do best by you."

"Yes!" she jumped up and punched the air. "Expect this me winning trend to continue well into our married future."

"Get real Collins!"

She started to skip down to the surgery then stopped. "I need to ask you a favour."

"You do?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well it's the official premiere of Living and Loving Dangerously and I need to be there and….."

"I'll be there." he assured.

"Oh no I have a date for that, I was wondering if you'd drive me to the place in London."

He raised his eyebrows and she grinned widely.

"So I am your chauffeur now?"

She walked up to his and fastened the top buttons to his shirt. "You'd look so cute in one of their suits and hats." and patted his chest. "Well?"

He lunged for her and she shrieked and ran down to the surgery bursting through the doors laughing.

He caught her just as she was about to round the table. He pulled her close to him and kissed her heatedly, almost uncontrollably. He closed his eyes and tore his lips away from hers. "Marry me." he whispered. "Today, tomorrow anytime you want."

She was breathing hard. "What about the prenup?"

"I don't like it but you win. I just want you to be mine…." he looked and saw a wicked gleam in her eye. "….and no not as your driver as my wife."

"I want nothing more than that. I mean it, Leopards Den stays in your name."

"Alice I give in and you give me more things to argue about?"

"Hey trust me I'd love to get my claws in this place."

He kissed her softly. "Then its yours."

"Deal, if you let me invest some money into it, and that money is not mine but ours and therefore non transferable if….well you know."

"If I agree then can we please just get married?"

She nodded.

"Fine yes ok!"

She grinned. "I plan to put so much money in this place you won't believe it!" she cackled.

He narrowed his eyes than laughed. He wondered why he expected anything less from her.

"What so funny?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, I just never expected to meet someone like you before, and even now I think I know what's coming and you still surprise me. This marriage is gonna be one surprise after the other huh?"

"No matter what surprises come our way we'll be together?"

"Always!" he promised.

"Now…." she began. "As my chauffeur you'll be expected to…"

**A/N i think i mentioned earlier in this fic that the film was going to be called Life is Wild but i changed the title of the movie coz to be fair i was never happy with it :/ anyway by above it sounds like danice are all loved up, happy and planning for the future...i'll leave it there for now!**

**not totally happy with this chappie but i wanted to get it up as the sequel is more or less fully formed, (the muse kicked in at 3am this morning!) anyway i really want to start writing it, so you can have a choice of either opp att or the sequel which is currently called 'We All Need To Heal'(it could be changed i'm rubbish at titles!) ...intriuged yet? lol I will give you two hints as to what is it about, why is there a need for healing and whi is this we? hmmmm intrigued more lol  
Anyway drop me a line which one you want and i will try to get an opp att up tonight! Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed, you're awesome :D x **


End file.
